Love At First Sight
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Jace is a lawyer and is in charge of a suspected murder. One day his pet, Rexy, gets sick and he takes it to a vet. The least he expected was that he was going to find the love of his life. As the time passes they find out what really happenedto Karla's parents and who was the murderer
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Hey guys here is a new story that just came to me while I was thinking of the story Being Different. I really hope you guys like it :) I will be updating twice a week :) Enjoy!**

**WILLIAM'S POV**

I sighed. Today I had to take my Pitbull, Rexy, to the vet because he was not feeling good. The problem was finding a good doctor around Crosby. I got on Google and searched for a veterinarian clinic that was close and had good reviews. I found one in Channelview and the only doctor was Dr. Marroquin.

_Huh. Wonder if the doctor is male or female._

I wrote down the address on a piece of paper and turned off the computer. "Come on Rexy we're going to the doctor so you can feel better." I told Rexy.

Rexy just looked up and moved his tail.

I was very worried. A few days ago his back legs wouldn't work and now he couldn't get up. I went to put him in the back seat of my truck and went to lock the house. I closed his door and got in the truck. I turned it on. I put it on reverse and got out of the drive way. Then I put it on drive and started driving towards Channelview. I got on highway 90 and started driving west. Then I took the exit for Beltway 8 South. A few minutes later I took the exit for I-10 East. After driving for a minute I took the exit for Channelview.

The clinic was to my right as soon as I exited the freeway. I went into the parking lot and parked. I turned off the truck and went to get Rexy out of the truck. I went inside the clinic and I sat him down on the floor in front of the chair that I was going to sit. Then I went to the front desk.

"Welcome to K.Y.M.A. Veterinary Clinic. How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes I brought my dog in because he can't get up by himself." I told her.

She nodded. "Is it the first time that he is brought here?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

She nodded. "Can I get you to bring him into a room?" She asked.

"Aren't there people in front of us?" I asked.

"Yes, but they are minor emergencies." She said.

I nodded. I went to pick up Rexy and took him to room one. I lied him down on the bed.

"Okay. The doctor should be here in a few minutes, but first I need you to fill out this form for me." The nurse said giving me a clipboard.

I nodded.

Then she left.

I looked down at the paper work that the clipboard had. I had to put my name, address, phone number, and an emergency contact. Then it asked questions about the patient.

Patient's name?

_Rexy Herondale._ I wrote down.

Age?

_Three years._

Race.

_Pitbull._

What is the reason for your visit today?

_Well my dog has been having problems standing up._

How long has the patient been having these symptoms?

_Three days, but it was worse today._

Is the patient allergic to any kind of medicine.

_Not that I know off._

Is this the first time that it happens?

_Yes._

Is the patient friendly?

_What kind of question is that?_ I thought, but wrote down _yes maybe a little too much with persons that he likes._

The door to the room opened and another nurse came in.

"Hi my name is Isabella and I came to weight the patient." She said. She had long wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was a pretty woman and young.

I nodded.

"Are you done with the paperwork?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Just finished." I told her. I gave her the clipboard.

"I'll be right back." She said before she left the room.

I sighed. I just hoped that Rexy didn't have a big health problem. I had been working so much in this murder case that I have left him alone for so much time.

The door opened again and the nurse came in.

She picked up Rexy and took him to the scale.

"How is he?" I asked.

The nurse sighed. "Well only the doctor can really tell you what is actually wrong, but your dog is under the weight that it should have for his breed." She said.

"Which means what?" I asked.

"Has Rexy." She said looking down at a manila folder. "Has he been eating right? Has he been eating three times a day and eating the right amount?" She asked.

"I think so. I feed him in the morning and then I leave him a bowl so he can eat during the day, and I also leave him a bowl of water." I told her.

She nodded and wrote it down. "Do not worry. This doctor is very good and she'll help you.' She said taking Rexy's blood pressure.

There was a knock on the door, and then the door opened.

A young woman with reddish-brown long hair with loose curls came in. She had a white coat on, which meant that she was the doctor. She wasn't that tall, but not that short. She was about twenty five or twenty six, but looked younger. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Welcome to K.Y.M.A. Veterinary Clinic. I'm doctor Karla Marroquin." She said smiling and extending her hand.

I extended mine and shook her hand. I smiled.

She has the most beautiful brown eyes and smile. Her hand was warm and soft against mine.

"Doctor?" The nurse said.

Karla turned to look at the nurse. "Yes?" She said. She had the most beautiful voice. "Oh! Right. The patient." Karla said releasing my hand and blushing. "I'll take it from here Bella." Karla said taking the folder in her hands.

Isabella, Bella nodded. Then she left.

"So this is Rexy." Karla said going to look at Rexy with a smile.

Rexy started moving his tail.

Karla smiled. She touched his head and started to pet him.

Rexy just lied down.

Karla laughed. "He's very friendly." She said.

I smiled. "Yes he is. Sometimes too much." I said.

Karla smiled and nodded. "So what's wrong with Rexy today?" She asked.

"Well he has been having problems standing up, but today he couldn't stand up at all." I told her.

She nodded and started writing something down on the sheets that she had inside the folder. "When you are with him, does he eat all the food you give him? Or does he leave some food?" She asked.

"He leaves some food." I told her.

She nodded and wrote something else. Then she got up and touched Rexy's spine. "He has lost some weight." She said.

I nodded. "Three weeks ago he was eating right. He would eat all the food that I would give him. Then he just started leaving food until he would only eat half of his food." I told her.

"Well I'm going to need to take some blood out." She said going to the counter and opening a drawer. She took out a needle and some tubes. She took out on some rubber gloves. "I want to run some lab exams to make sure that he doesn't have a virus or something worse." She said as she took blood out.

I nodded.

"What kind of dog food do you give him?" She asked.

"Pedigree." I said.

"You should try switching to Beneful." She said.

I nodded.

She looked at me and then smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "I really don't know how to tell you this." She said as her smile disappeared.

"Just tell me." I told her.

She nodded and sighed. Then she bit her lip. "I would like to keep him here for observation. I also want to see how he reacts to a different kind of food. Does he cry or whine when he gets up?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her.

She sighed and then she looked at Rexy. She looked so sad. "I'll give him an I.V. bag and some pain medicine." She said as she grabbed all the materials from the drawers that were on the counter.

"How long will you keep him here?" I asked.

She started to put the needle that was connected to the I.V. bag on Rexy. "Do you have somewhere to be today?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I took the day off." I told her.

She looked at me again and smiled. "Good. You can stay with him here if you want, although I think that it will really help for you to be here. Animals are very sweet, and faithful companions." She said as she touched Rexy's head and smiled.

I nodded.

"I know that being a lawyer takes away most of your time sometimes, but you should try to spend more time with him." She said.

I smiled. "How do you know that I'm a lawyer?" I asked.

She smiled. "Because of the way that you are dressed and by the way that you talk." She said.

I laughed. "Yes I am a lawyer. The thing is that I have been working hard on this murder case and it's taking a lot of time away." I told her.

She smiled. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I think that he is going through depression and that's what causing him to eat less and lose weight. As for his legs not responding it can also be because of the weight and the strength that has been lost. Also the cold weather is causing it and since he has lost most of the strength he has difficulty standing up." She said.

I nodded. "So I have to change his food, and keep him warm?" I asked.

"That would be a start. I am going to give you some vitamins and fish oil that you can put on his food that will make him hungry and healthy. It will also help the blood, muscles and hair.' She said.

I smiled and sighed. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how worried I was. " I told her.

She smiled. "No problem. It's my job to help animals, but it's also my passion." She said.

I smiled. "Well since I'm going to be here all day, and because you have helped me I would like to invite you to lunch and dinner." I told her.

She smiled. "As in a...date?" She asked.

I laughed.

"Sir you can't go in there!" We heard a nurse said.

Karla turned around just when the door opened.

"So! This is the reason why you left me?! Why you won't return my calls?!" A man said.

"That is none of your business." Karla said.

"Yes it is! We were going to get married." The man said.

"Ramiro I stopped loving you a long time ago." Karla said.

_So he was an ex-boyfriend._

"You are mine! And I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me! I love you." Ramiro said.

"Stop! How can you tell me that you love me, if it was because of YOU that I lost my job. I lost the opportunity of having so many resources. How could you do that to me? You betrayed me. You took all the hard work that it took me to get where I was, but thanks to that hard work I have my own clinic." She said.

"Yes I betrayed you. I took your job away because you didn't wanted to marry me. You think that your hard work was that got you to be one of the top doctors? No baby, it was our relationship." He said touching her cheek.

I wanted to hurt him. How could a man do that to the woman that he said that he loved?

"Don't touch me. I want you to leave. Now. I dint want to see you again." Karla said. Then she came to stand beside me and took my hand in hers. She wrapped her fingers around mine. "I have found someone that makes me happy, and that gives me support just like a man that loves a woman should." She said. Her fingers around mine felt good, and I loved how it felt.

"This isn't over." Ramiro said.

Karla smiled. "It's been over." She said.

Then Ramiro left.

Karla sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this mess, but I thought that if he saw that I have moved on he would leave me alone." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a long story." She said.

I smiled. "One that can be talk over lunch?" I asked.

Karla laughed still not letting go of my hand. "Fine. You can invite lunch and I invite dinner." She said with a smile.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So what do you guys think? How did I do? I really hope that this story turns out to be a good one. Still don't know how long this is going to be. So review? Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Thank you for the support and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 :) Hope you guys like it. All the characters in this story are human. Just letting ya'll know. Well I'll leave you guys to the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

Since the moment I got to the clinic I knew that it was going to be a long complicated, busy day. Bella got there at the same time that I did.

"Hey Karla, how are you this morning." Bella said.

"I'm good Bella, how about you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Just ready for another day of work." She said.

I nodded. "Yea it's just the two of us today. It's going to be very busy." I told her.

Bella nodded. "Yea but at least we have Isabelle in reception. Or else it would be worse and we would be very tires by the end of the day." She said.

I unlocked and opened the door. "That's true." I said as I walked inside.

Seconds later Isabelle came in and took over the front desk. Minutes after that we has five patients ready.

I had the first three put in their rooms. I was about to go to my second patient when Bella came to tell me about the patient in room one. Since it sounded like an emergency I decided to go right away until that room. I went in and saw a handsome young man with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes.

He was tall and muscular, and very handsome

He was staring back at me.

"Welcome to K.Y.M.A Veterinary Clinic. I'm doctor Karla Marroquin." I said with a smile and extended my hand.

He smiled and shook my hand. His skin felt warm against nine. He kept staring at me and I stared back. He had the most beautiful eyes...

"Doctor?" Bella said behind me.

"Yes?" I said still holding this man's hand in mine. "Oh! Right. The patient." I said letting go of his hand. "I'll take it from here Bella." I told her taking the folder in my hands.

Everything else was the same procedure as with every patient until William, as it said on the paperwork, as me if I could have lunch and dinner with him. Then Ramiro came in making a huge scene.

After that I accepted lunch but I told him that I would invite him to dinner and he accepted. Now we only had to wait until mid-day to see each other again. I knocked on the door of room two and walked in continuing my routine.

**WILLIAM'S POV**

Two hours.

We still had two hours until lunch time came.

I checked my phone and inky ten minutes had passed.

_I wish twelve o'clock could hurry up._

This was weird. I had just met the woman and I felt very attracted to her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to help her, and I wanted to protect her from whoever wanted to hurt her.

When Ramiro, ash she called her ex-boyfriend, came in and yelled at her I wanted to hurt him. He didn't know how special she was, and he has hurt her.

Sure I didn't know anything about the woman but in her eyes I could see that she has suffered a lot. Maybe not because of this man but because someone else. I saw that there was so much sadness in her eyes, even though she would smile, that I wish I could take it away.

There was a knock in the door, and then the door opened.

The most beautiful woman came in with a bowl of dog food in her hands and a smile on her face. "How is he?" She asked.

"The same." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Well I brought him some food because I want to see how he reacts to the change of food. Plus I already added the vitamins and the fish oil." She said.

I nodded.

"Hey Rexy. How are you doing? Huh? How are you?" She told Rexy as she petted him.

Rexy started moving his tail.

"I brought you some food. I hope that you like it." She told him.

I smiled. She was the kindest woman I have ever met. You could see the live she has for animals on the way that she touched them, and how she talked to them.

She put the bowl of food in front of Rexy.

Rexy smelled the food and started moving his tail. Then he started eating.

Karla petted his head. "That's a good boy." She told him.

"So at what time do you close here?" I asked.

"Three thirty." She said looking up.

"Oh! Why so early?" I asked.

She sighed. "Well I like to spend time with my brother's and with..."She said as her phone started to ring. She took it out and answered it. "Hello?" She said.

There was a pause.

"Hey baby. How are you? Are you being good?" She asked.

_She has a kid._

"Okay I'll buy you a lollipop if you keep being a good boy." She said with a smile.

There was another pause.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye baby. Be good. Bye." She said before she hung up. Then she sighed.

"You have children?" I asked.

She sighed again. "It's kind of a complicated sad story." She said.

"Oh!" I said.

She nodded. "To start with, he is my nephew. That's what I was about to say before he called me." She said.

"If he is your nephew, then why is he with you?" I asked.

"That's the sad part of the story. But I'll tell you over lunch." She said looking at Rexy.

I nodded. "So by when do you think that the lab results should be ready?" I asked.

"They should be ready before we close." She said.

I nodded again.

"How about you? Are you married or do you have children?" She asked.

I sighed. "I'm not married. I don't have any children. It just Rexy and me. " I told her.

She nodded. "What about your family?" She asked.

"They live in Houston." I told her.

She nodded. "That's good." She said with a sad smile.

At that moment I knew that she had lost one or both of her parents. It would explain all the sadness that was visible in her eyes. "You lost yours didn't you?" I asked.

She starred taking deep breaths to keep herself from crying but it didn't work. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

I went to hug her against my chest the way that I've been wanting to since the moment she came into the room.

She hugged me back and started to cry. "I lost both of my parents, my older brother, and his wife. She was like my big sister." She said.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could make you feel better." I told her.

She shook her head. "The thing is that it wasn't an accident. The investigators said that someone cut both of the brakes of the truck. That was what caused the accident." She said. She sighed. "I'm sorry again. You must think that I'm taking advantage of you." She said.

I smiled. "Not at all." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. She let me go and cleaned her tears. She redid her makeup and sighed.

"I know that is hard, but you have a nephew that depends in you." I told her.

She nodded. "And two brothers." She said.

"Two brothers. Even though we just met, I want you to know that you can count with me with anything you need." I told her.

She smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot to me." She said. She went to check on Rexy then. "Wow! You must have loved the food." She said petting Rexy.

"He ate everything?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely everything." She said showing me the bowl. "You see? He will be back to normal in no time." She said.

I smiled. " Thank you." I told her.

"No problem. "I'll be back later to check on him, and to bring you the results." She said.

"Aren't we going to lunch?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Of course we are. It's just that he is the only case in lab right now so the results should be done soon." She said before she left.

I sighed.

_What is wrong with me? What is this that I am feeling? I had not felt it before._

My heart would start beating faster every time I saw her. It was like she was why it was beating.

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed as I closed the door.

_What is wrong with me?_

I just met the guy and I was telling him and I was telling him things that I have hidden from my own brothers for two years.

"Doctor?" Bella said.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Yes?" I said.

"There is a patient in room two and one in room three." Bella said.

I nodded. "Thank you for letting me know." I told her.

She nodded and handed me two folders with the patients information. Then she left.

I went to room two. I knocked on the door and opened it. "Hi how is Snoopi today?" I asked.

"Well he hasn't been eating right." Yolanda said.

I nodded. "I see that he has lost twenty pounds?" I asked.

She nodded.

I sighed. "Have you tried changing his food?" I asked.

"Um no, not really." She said.

I smiled. "Does he have difficulty standing up?" I asked.

"Yes doctor." She said.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I have a patient with the same symptoms in the next room. We changed his food today and I put vitamins and fish oil on his food and the patient finished it all." I told her.

"That's good news." She said.

I nodded. "I'll do some lab tests just to make sure that is not something else." I said as I wrote down what we just talked about in Snoopi's file. Then I got up and went to the counter and opened a drawer. I took out a needle, and the small tubes to take out the blood.

"Do you think that it might be something else?" Yolanda asked.

"It can be arthritis. You can help him by massaging his legs. When his strength returns you can take him for walks but not too much until he gets used to it." I said as I filled the last tube with blood. "I'll take these to lab and I'll be right back with the food." I told her.

She nodded.

I got out of the room and went to the lab. "I need you to run tests on Snoopi's blood." I told Elizabeth as I gave her the tubes.

"Which Snoopi?" Elizabeth asked.

"Patterson." I said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Do you think they should be ready today?" I asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Rexy's should be done in an hour." She said.

I nodded. "Okay thank you." I told her before I left. I walked towards room three. When I got there I knocked and then I opened the door. "Hi how is it going?" I said closing the door.

"Good doctor." Elena said.

I smiled and nodded. "So what is the reason for today's visit?" I asked.

"Well Sam has been gaining a lot of weight." Elena said.

I looked at Sam's chart. "Wow she has gained twenty pounds since the last visit." I told her.

"Yes doctor." Elena said.

"Do you know if she's pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Elena said.

I went to touch Sam's swollen stomach.

It was hard and hot.

I smiled. "I think that she is. Well I'm a hundred percent sure that she is." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I went to get the ultrasound machine. I put some gel on Sam's stomach. I turned on the monitor and grabbed the transducer probe and started moving it over Sam's stomach.

Different heart beats were being heard.

"How many?" Elena asked.

"Six." I said as I continued to move the transducer probe around her stomach. "By the size of the puppies I can see that she is about two months." I told her. I turned off the monitor. "I'll write a prescription so you can give her some vitamins. She might gain a few more pounds but it's totally normal." I told her as I wrote down the prescription. "I'm going to need you to bring her back in three and a half weeks. If she already had the puppies you can call me and I can go to your house to check her. It can be very dangerous if someone tries to take one of her puppies, but since she's very friendly I'm not sure. Make sure that you take precautions." I told her.

"Yes doctor." Elena said.

"Bye Sam. See you in three and a half weeks." I told her as I touched her stomach. "Have a nice day." I said as I gave the prescription to Elena.

"Thank you doctor." She said.

"You're welcome." I told her before she left.

I sighed. I went to the room where we has the dog food. I grabbed a bowl of Beneful and I put some fish oil on it. I took a tablet ans made it into powder. Then I put it on the food. I took the bowl with me and walked to the second room. I knocked and then opened the door.

"I'm sorry for taking long, but I was doing an ultrasound." I told Yolanda.

"It's fine. You must be very busy." She said.

I smiled. "Kind of." I said going to put the bowl in front of Snoopi.

He started to eat and to move his tail.

"It looks like he likes the food." Yolanda said.

I smiled. "Yea they like the oil." I told her. I looked down at my phone.

It was eleven thirty.

_Almost there._ I thought.

I went you touch Snoopi's spine. I could feel his bones.

That meant that he had lost a lot of weight.

We waited until Snoopi stopped eating.

I went to take the bowl and he had also eaten all the food. I smiled. "He finished it all." I told her.

Yolanda smiled.

"I'm going to need you to bring him back in a week to see how he is doing. I am also going to write a prescription so you can get the fish oils and the vitamins. In case that the symptoms get worse then you bring him back and I am going to need him to stay." I told her.

Yolanda nodded.

I gave her the prescription. "I'll have the results for you ready this afternoon if you want to wait or I can have then for you for next week." I told her.

"I can wait." She said.

I nodded. "You can go to lunch if you want. I'll be back by twelve forty. Well around that time. I might be back before that." I told her. "As for Snoopi I am going to need him to stay until I have the results. In the mean time I'll give him an I.V. bag." I said going to the counter and getting a needle and an I.V. bag. I put the needle on his arm and then I connected to the I.V. bag.

"The nurses will be here so there is nothing to worry about. Also the I.V. bag is going to get him sleepy. So he'll probably just sleep while you're gone." I told her.

Yolanda nodded. "I'll stay for a little bit." She said.

I nodded. "I'll see you later." I told her before I got out of the room.

"Doctor Elizabeth sent me to look for you." Bella said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She said that the results for Rexy are ready." Bella said.

I nodded. "Thank you for letting me know." I told her.

Bella nodded.

I started to walk to the lab. "Are the results ready?" I asked.

"Yes doctor." Elizabeth said handing me back Rexy's folder.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said before I left. I started to walk towards room one faster than I should. I didn't know why, but I already wanted to see him.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So what did you think? Should I just make it William's POV or should I do both? So what do you think of the story so far? Let me know in your review :) thank you for reading, and for the support. It really means a lot to me. Next update will be on Thursday I think :) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys how are ya'll? Well here is chapter 3 :) so this is the lunch date. Finally lol it took me a whole chapter to get to lunch lol I'm sorry but I'm just writing this story as it comes. Anyways like I said before I don't think that it will be that long. Probably about ten or fifteen chapters. Still not sure. Thank you for reviewing in the past chapter. I really appreciate it :) ans now I will leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**WILLIAM'S POV**

I checked my phone again.

Eleven forty it showed.

I started to pace.

She was going to be here at any moment with the results.

_What if Rexy wasn't okay? What if he was really sick? What if he was dying slowly? What if he didn't have a cure? What if she told me that he had to be put to sleep?_

I wouldn't be able to do that. I couldn't put him to sleep.

Rexy has been with me since he was a newborn puppy. He has always been with me, and I wouldnt be able to live without him.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey I called your office but they told me that you took the day off. Is everything alright?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Yes I did. I brought Rexy to a vet. She took some blood out and I'm just waiting for the results." I told him.

"Is she hot?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all that you care about?" I asked.

Emmett is older than me by two years.. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I'm just worried." I told him.

The door opened.

"So the results are done." Karla said behind me.

I turned around and looked at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know that you were busy. Um I'll be outside." She said.

"Is that her? Man she sounds hot." Emmett said.

"Talk to you later Emmett." I said before I hung up. "No. It's okay. It was just my crazy brother." I told her.

"Oh!" She said. Then she smiled. "Well I have very good news for you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

She smiled again and nodded. "Rexy is in perfect condition. Well he is not really that sick. He just has depression, but getting him a friend that can keep him company might help also." She said.

I smiled and sighed. "Thank you so much. You really don't know how worried I was. I thought he wasnt going to be able to go home, or worse that he was dying." I told her.

She smiled a sad smile and I could see that tears were forming in her eyes. She came to give me a hug. " It's okay. You have nothing to worry about now. He should start feeling better in a few days. Massaging his legs will help him also. I understand how you felt because when I was younger I used to have a dog that I loved so much and I couldn't help him, but you can help him." She said.

I nodded and hugged her against my chest.

She felt right in my arms and I loved how her body felt against mine. "So how about that lunch?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm ready if you are." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Um I usually go to my house for lunch, would you like to go? Rexy can come also. That way he can meet my Lexie." She said.

I smiled. "That would be great. Would you like to buy something to eat so we can take it over there?" I asked.

She smiled the sweetest smile. "Actually the nanny cooks also. So the food should be ready when we get there. She usually cooks Mexican food." She said.

"Sounds good." I said.

She nodded. "Alright let's go. I'll just get my bag." She said. Then she went to check the I.V. bag. She took out the needle carefully. "He finished the bag." She said. As she threw it away. She went to pick him up and she set him on his feet.

Rexy stood up with little difficulty but he was able to stand. He hadn't been like that a few hours ago.

"He's better." I told her.

She smiled. "Yes some owners say that it's like I cure them with magic.' She said with a smile.

I smiled. "You cure them with love. That's why they feel better." I told her.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Well let's go. I don't want to keep Lupita waiting." She said as she walked to the door.

Rexy started walking, slowly, but he followed her.

She went into her office and took off the white coat. She put on her black jacket and she grabbed her purse.

"That's when I noticed that she was wearing a strapless Brown short dress that hugged her body perfectly. She was also wearing ankle short boots.

We started walking towards the back of the clinic. When we made it there she opened the door since I decided to carry Rexy.

It was faster.

There were three cars parked there. There was a silver four door Skyline, a black mustang, and a white 300.

She pressed the control to unlock the doors, and the lights of the Skyline turned on.

"You have a Skyline?" I asked.

She smiled. "I like to go fast." She said.

I laughed. "I can tell." I said.

She came to open the back door.

I put Rexy on the back seat and closed the door. I went to get in the passenger seat.

She got on the driver's seat and turned on the car. Her car was all black on the inside.

It had black tinted windows, black leather seats, and the details were in silver. It still had the new car smell.

Karla put the car on drive and got out of the parking lot. She did a U-turn and then she got on the freeway and started to speed.

I put on my seatbelt since she kept switching lanes and now I believed her when she said that she liked to go fast.

She got on Beltway eight and a few minutes later got on highway ninety.

_Huh. This was weird. She lives close to me._ I thought.

About ten minutes later we were parking in front of her huge house.

I was shocked.

Karla smiled. "The house its bigger on the inside than it looks." She said.

I wasn't shocked because of that.

"Will? Are you alright?" She asked.

_She called me Will._

I took swallowed. "This is a very small world." I told her.

She frowned. "Why?" She asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "I live right next door to you." I told her.

She smiled. "No way!" She said.

I nodded. "I live there." I said pointing the house that was on the left.

"Wow. Who would have thought that we have been neighbors all this time." She said.

I nodded. "I've been having a vet for a neighbor." I said with a smile.

Karla laughed. "For two years. Almost three." She said.

I nodded.

"Well come on let's go inside, and bring Rexy." She said as she got off the car.

I got off and closed the passenger door. I went to open Rexy's and oft him out.

Karla closed the door for me. She started walking towards the front door. She out the key in and unlocked the door. She opened the door and a three year old toddler came running to her.

"Momma!" He said as he hugged her legs.

"Hey! How have you been?" She asked him.

The toddler smiled. "I've been good Momma." He said.

"Have you been a good boy?" She asked.

"Yes Momma!" He said.

She picked him up. "Look I want you to meet a friend. Okay?" She told him.

The toddler nodded.

"This is my friend William and this is Rexy." She told him with a smile.

"You got me a dog?" The toddler asked with a smile.

Karla laughed. "No. He is William's dog, but I wanted Rexy to meet Lexie." She told him.

"Oh!" The toddler said.

Karla smiled. "He's name is David." She told me.

"Hi David." I told him.

He hid his face in Karla's hair. "Hi." He said.

Karla laughed.

"Is he shy?" I asked.

Karla sighed. "Not really. Only when he meets someone for the first time." She said. She set him down on his feet. "Go call Lexie." She told him.

"Okay!" David said. "Lexie!" He yelled as he ran inside the house.

"Come in." Karla said opening the door for me.

I went in with Rexy in my arms, and I immediately loved their house.

The house felt warm inside, and it wasn't because the heater was on but because of the love that I was sure was here. The living room had white floor tiles, aqua large sofa's, a large flat screen, a glass table that was decoration the room, aqua and white curtains, beige walls, and poster size pictures. There was also a white piano that has aqua decorations.

In one of the poster size pictures was Karla, with a round man and two young boys, a young woman, a small toddler, and a woman and a man.

"They're my parents. The young woman is my sister-in-law. The three young men and the young boys are my brothers, and the baby is David. The one that is holding David is the one that passed away." Karla said.

I turned to look at her.

She was looking at the picture with sadness in her eyes.

I set down Rexy, since my arms were getting tired, and then I went to hug her.

"You have a beautiful family." I told her.

She smiled and sighed. Then she nodded. "Yea. They were the best. Always supporting me, and helping me get through difficult times." She said.

I nodded. "That's what family is for." I told her.

She sighed. "Some of it. The rest is just to cause problems." She said.

I nodded.

"Come on Lexie!" David said as he came into the living room.

We turned around and a Rottweiler came running and jumped on Karla.

Karla laughed. "There's my girl!" Karla told her.

Lexie just kept moving her tail and licking Karla.

Karla laughed. "Alright Lexie. Sit." She said.

Lexie obeyed.

Karla went to where Rexy was. "Come here Lexie." She said.

Lexie turned to look at Karla and got up. Then she went to smell Rexy and she lied down next to him.

Rexy started moving his tail.

"Guess they like each other." She said.

I smiled.

_I guess we're both going to spend a lot of time here. Rexy likes the pet, and I like the owner._

"Oh! Miss I didn't know you were already here." A young woman said coming to the living room.

"It's okay Lupita. I was just showing Lexie and David our guest." Karla said.

"Would you like me to set the table?" Lupita asked.

"Yes please." Karla said.

Then we heard some shooting.

"Is Chris here?" Karla asked.

"Yes." Lupita said.

Karla nodded. She went to lock the front door. "David go with Lupita. I'll be there in a little bit." She told David.

"Okay." David said.

Karla waited until David and Lupita left. "Would you like to come with me, or would you like to stay?" She asked.

"I'll go." I told her.

She nodded and started walking towards the stairs. We went up to the second floor and then turned left. She knocked on the second door.

"Come in." A man said.

Karla opened the door. "Hey." She said as she came in.

I walked behind her.

"Hey." The young man said.

"You didn't go to college today?" Karla asked.

"Yea I did. They cancelled my second class though. That's why I'm home." He said.

"Oh! Okay. Kevin is still in school right?" She asked.

"Yea. I have to go pick him up at two." He said.

Karla nodded. "Oh! This is William our guest." Karla said.

Chris paused his game and turned to look at me. He got up and came to where we were. "Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"You too." I said shaking his hand. "You must be very nice if my sister brought you here." He said.

Karla sighed. "Please don't start. I met him at the clinic. His Pitbull was really sick." She said.

"Pitbull? You have a Pitbull?" Chris asked.

"Yes. He's actually down stairs." I told him.

Chris had a big room. The walls were white. Some of his furniture was in white and some in blue. The sheets to the bed were blue, and so we're the curtains. He had at least a sixty inch flat screen and an Xbox 360.

"Nice room." I told him.

"Thanks but it was my sister that decorated it." He said.

Karla smiled.

"She has good taste." I told him.

Chris nodded. "So where do you live? Where do you work?" He asked.

I laughed. "Actually it's kind of funny. We're neighbors." I told him.

"We are?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Wait is it the house with the red car or the one with the black truck?" Chris asked.

"Black truck." I told him.

"Are you serious? Man we could have had you for dinner a lot of times." Chris said.

I nodded.

"Well come on. Lunch is waiting, and I'm hungry." Karla said.

"Alright." Chris said as he follows us and then turned around to close the door to his room.

"This is a really big house. It's even bigger than mine." I told them.

Chris smiled. "That's because my sister bought two properties and made it to one so we got the large rooms, but you got the large swimming pool." Chris said.

_Oh!_

"How many rooms does your house have?" I asked.

"Eight." Chris and Karla answered.

"Eight? Why so many?" I asked.

"Well Chris, Kevin, Alice, David, and I have our own rooms. The other three are guest rooms." Karla said

"Oh!" I said.

"How about yours?" Chris asked.

"Four. One is mine, and the other one is my brother's room." I said.

"You have a brother?" Chris asked.

"I have two actually, but the oldest one doesn't spend that much time with us. Matt is four years younger than me." I told him.

"How old are you?" Karla asked.

"Twenty six." I said.

"You're the same age as Karla." Chris said.

I nodded.

"When were you born?" Karla asked.

"April sixteen." I told her.

Karla smiled. "Just a few months older." She said.

I smiled. " What about you?" I asked.

"September second." She said.

"We're almost there. So you'll be twenty seven?" I asked.

Karla smiled. "Not really. I'll be twenty three." She said with a smile.

"We like to do that to see if anyone believe her that she is actually that age." Chris said.

I laughed. "You got me there. I actually thought she was twenty six. I just thought she looked younger." I told them.

They smiled. "You have no idea how many people Chris has fooled." Karla said as we made it to the living room. We turned right and went into the dining room. We all sat down.

David was already in his high chair.

"Where are you going Lupita?" Karla asked.

"To eat in the kitchen." Lupita said.

"How many times have I told you that you are eating with us at the table?" Karla asked.

"I'm sorry miss. It's just that I can't." Lupita said.

Karla smiled. "Yes you can. Now come sit beside me." Karla said.

Lupita nodded and came to sit down next to Karla.

"Oh God! You made enchiladas?" Karla asked.

Lupita nodded.

"Omg! Wish I could stay here all day." Karla said as she started to serve everyone the food. "You cook amazing Lupita. You have to teach me." Karla said.

Lupita smiled. "I can teach you whenever you have time." Lupita said.

Karla smiled. "I hope you like enchiladas." Karla told me.

I nodded. "I've actually tried them before." I told her.

"Well if you liked those, you're going to love these." She said with a smile. After she was done serving she went to sit back down.

Chris had already started eating.

Karla cleared her throat.

Chris looked up.

"First bite. Say grace." She said.

Chris groaned. "I forgot about that." He said.

Karla smiled.

Chris sighed and we all held hands.

We closes our eyes.

"Dear Lord thank you for giving us another day of life. Thank you for my sister's hard work that she does and thank you for giving her a job. I also thank you for giving me and my brother the opportunity to study and get a career. Thank you for putting food on our table. Thank you for our family. I ask you to bless our home, to bless our food, and to bless our loved ones that are no longer with us. We know that they are with you watching over us. I also ask you to bless William and that he is around more because he seems like a pretty cool guy. I also ask you to let him marry my sister since he would also make a cool brother-in-law." Chris said.

"Chris!" Karla said.

I opened my eyes and she was looking at Chris.

Chris was smiling, and Karla was blushing. "Hang on I'm almost done." Chris said. He sighed.

I closed my eyes again.

"Dear lord we also ask you to bless Lupita for having the ability to make this food that we love so much. We ask you to bless her, and her family as well. Thank you lord for giving us the opportunity to live another day, in Jesus name. Amen." Chris said.

"Alright everyone dig in." Karla said.

**Okay guys so I'm going to leave it there. So what do you guys think so far? Do you guys like it? What do you guys think of Chris wanting William to be his brother-in-law? Let me know what you guys think by reviewing or you can PM me :) thank you for reading. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys how are ya'll? Well here is chapter 4 :) I'm sorry that it's taking me long to get to the dinner and all, but I write the story as it comes and I hope that its good so far. I still don't know what other characters I'm going to use, but I will be using some of the twilight characters in the future chapters :) well I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**WILLIAM'S POV**

Lunch with Karla and her relatives was very good.

They talked and laughed even though they were still mourning their loved ones.

Chris seemed like a good young man that respected and looked out for his sister.

I actually liked the idea of becoming a part of this family. My family was sometimes quiet during dinner, and that was because father wasn't there.

Father was always asking us how our day was and what we did, and then mother would ask about his day and that was it.

Karla and her brother were different. They would talk about their past and they would start laughing. They talked about what their mother and brother used to do.

I was glad to know more about them, but they wouldn't talk about that day. They would just say before that happened and they would change the subject.

Lupita took David to his room after he ate.

Chris also left when he was done. He said that he had homework to do.

So that just left Karla and me.

"I feel like staying home now." Karla said with a smile.

I smiled. "That's what everyone wishes." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "The problem is that I'm too full." She said.

I laughed.

She sighed and got up. She started picking up the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

I helped her with the rest.

"It's a good thing that we have a dish washer." She said putting then in the dish washer.

I nodded. "So it's just you, your brothers, and your nephew that live here?" I asked.

"And my friend Alice." She said.

I nodded. "What does she do?" I asked.

"She's a lawyer." She said.

_A lawyer...? Oh. No. Please don't be her._

"How does she look like?" I asked.

Karla smiled as she closed the door to the dish washer. Then she turned it on. "She's short. She has short black hair. She's very hyper. Looks like a pixie. I'm sure you have met her before." She said.

I sighed and nodded. "Cullen." I said.

Karla smiled and nodded.

I smiled. "She won a case against me once." I told her.

Karla smiled. "I know. No wonder your name sounded familiar. Alice kept talking about you and she kept telling me that I should meet you." She said before she blushed a little.

I nodded. "Yes that's true. She told me that she lived with her best friend. That she was like her sister and that she hoped that her friend found someone that could love her and see her for what she really was." I told her.

Karla smiled. "I didn't know she talked about me." She said.

"All the time." I told her.

She nodded. "Would you like a tour of the house?" She asked.

I smiled. "That would be good." I told her.

She smiled. "Follow me." She said as she started walking back to the living room. "Well this is the living room. All the rooms are upstairs." She said as she started to walk up the stairs. "Except for two. We decided to make those the guest rooms. Kevin's room is beside Chris'. Alice's room is beside mine." She said as she turned right. She stopped at the first door on the left.

"This is going to be the theater room. Chris and Kevin want to have a movie night once a week." She said.

I nodded.

She pointed to the first room on the right. "This is Alice's room." Then she walked to the second room on the left and opened the door. "This is David's room." She said walking in.

I followed her.

The room was big. The walls were yellow. The furniture red, and the curtains were also red. There was a bed in a shape of car that was the lightning McQueen there also. There was a huge flat screen there also.

David was sitting on the bed watching Cars the Movie.

Karla went to where David was. "Bye baby. I'll be back later. Okay?" She told Jim.

"You going to work Momma?" David asked.

"Yea I'm going to work." She told him.

"Are you going to buy me a candy?" He asked.

Karla laughed. "Yes I'll bring you a candy." She told him.

"Okay! Bye Momma." David said hugging her.

"Bye. Be good." She told him.

"Okay." He told her as he sat back down to watch the movie.

Karla got up and came to the door. She closed it. "And this is my room." She said opening the door. She went in and I followed her. Her room was different to the rest of the house.

The walls were a very light pink color. The curtains were a light beige. There was a flat screen on the wall that was as big as the one in Chris' room. There was also an Xbox 360 Halo 4 edition. The furniture was beige and the sheets to the bed were the same light pink as the walls. There was also a red sheet on her bed. There was also some silver decorations on the walls. There was a large beige and pink couch against the wall.

"David sleeps here. He doesn't like sleeping in his room." She said.

"Have you told David that you're not his mother?" I asked.

Karla sighed and went to sit on the bed. "Yes. I have told him over and over that I'm not his mother but he doesn't listen. He keeps saying that I'm his mother." She said.

I sighed. "It must be very hard on you." I told her.

She nodded. "It is. It doesn't feel right that he is calling me Momma." She said.

I went to sit next to her. "It's alright. You are taking care of him and he is too little to understand right now." I told her.

She nodded.

I hugged her. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this alone." I said.

She hugged me back. "It's hard but it has helped me grow as a person and become more responsible." She said.

I nodded. I let her go.

She was so close to me that I felt an urge to kiss her. She also noticed our closeness but didn't move.

I could feel her warm breath against my face. "I think we should go back. I need to get back to work." She said.

I nodded. I got up and so did she.

Then we got out of her room and we went to the stairs. We walked down the stairs and we went to the door.

"You're leaving already?" Chris asked.

"Yea I have to get back to work." Karla said as she put on her jacket.

I grabbed mine and I put it on.

"I'll see you later." Karla said.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Chris asked.

We nodded.

"She has to get back to work and I have to go get my truck." I told him.

"Oh! Hey how about if we hang out?" Chris asked.

I nodded. "Yea that sounds good. I'll come over once I come back." I told him.

"Well ya'll better behave and don't forget to pick up Kevin." Karla said looking at Chris.

Chris laughed. "I always behave." He said.

Karla laughed. "Yea right. I dont want any friends over while I'm gone and absolutely NO girls." Karla said.

"What about Willy?" Chris asked.

_Willy?_

"Will can come and Guillermo also. But that's it." Karla said.

I smiled.

She sounded like a mother.

"Fine! Have a nice evening at work." Chris said.

"Thank you." Karla said as she grabbed her purse.

I opened the door for her and she got out.

"See you later." Chris said.

I nodded. "Rexy is in the living room. Can you keep an eye on him for me?" I asked.

"Sure." Chris said.

I nodded and got out. I closed the door behind me. I walked to the passenger door and opened it. I got in and closed the door behind me. I put on my seatbelt.

Karla turned on the car and got out of the drive way. "It looks like my brother likes you." She said.

I turned to look at her.

"Oh God! I didn't mean it like that. I meant like a friend." She said.

I laughed. "He reminds me of my older brother Emmett." I told her.

"Emmett?" She asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Huh. That names sounds very familiar." She said. "What does he do?" She asked.

"He is in the F.B.I." I told her.

She smiled. "Of course! That's him. My friend, Rosalie, was the one that talked about him. Her brother, Jasper, is his partner." She said.

_Okay this was a very, very small world._

"Yes that's true." I told her.

She smiled. "I have an idea. When is your brother coming back?" She asked.

Emmett had gone to a camp for the F.B.I. for some sort of training that they needed.

"He should be back tomorrow. Around noon." I told her.

She nodded. "How about if we organize a dinner to get them together. So we can all meet?" She asked.

_God I was starting to love this woman. She was all about family. She is perfect._

"I'll call Emmett and I'll tell him so he won't make plans. You can tell your friend Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie will tell jasper and I'm sure that Emmett will also." I told her.

She nodded.

We got to the clinic fast. We got off and closed the doors.

She sighed. "Well it was nice meeting you and spending time with you. Even if it was a short time." She said.

I smiled. "I really like spending time with you. I hope we do it more often." I told her.

She smiled. "I would like that." She said. She kissed my cheek. "I'll see you at dinner." She said before she walked towards the door.

I smiled and nodded. I walked to the front of the clinic and went to unlock my truck. I sighed.

She was nice, sweet, beautiful, and perfect. She was perfect for me.

I sighed and took my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Emmett's number.

"Domino's pizza how may I help you?" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

I sighed. "I think I'm in love." I told him.

Emmett laughed. "Jace stop joking around with that." He said.

"I'm serious! I just met the perfect girl and she invited us to dinner tomorrow." I told him.

"Is she hot*" He asked.

"Hey! All you need to know is that she invited us to dinner and that she's the most beautiful woman to me." I told him.

"Oh God! I think you are in love." Emmett said.

I nodded. "Well let Jasper know cause he is invited also. Rosalie is also going." I told him.

"Rosalie is going to be there?" He asked.

"Yes. Karla and Rosalie are friends so she is also invited. Plus her friend Alice is coming also." I told him.

"Alice? As in the Alice that won the case?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Yes Emmett. The same one." I said.

"It sounds more like a reunion than a dinner." Emmett said.

"I'm just letting you know so you won't make any plans." I told him.

"Don't worry. As long as Rosalie is there I won't be anywhere else." He said.

I smiled and shook my head. "See you tomorrow." I said.

"See you tomorrow." Emmett said before he hung up.

I nodded.

_Tomorrow._

I sighed. I turned on the truck and got out of the parking lot.

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed as I closed the door to my office behind me.

_Close. So close._

William had been so close to kissing me, and I wanted him to.

This was the first time that I desires a man's lips on mine. I sighed again.

_What is wrong with me?_

I met the guy a few hours ago and I already wanted him to kiss me. I shook my head.

The was a knock on my door.

I opened it.

"Your friend Alice is on line one." Bella said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I told her.

Bella nodded and left.

I closed the door and went to answer Alice's call. "Hey Alice." I said.

"Hey Karla. How is your day going?" Alice asked.

"I think that its going pretty good." I told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

_Damn it._

There we're times when I thought Alice was psychic. "I met someone." I told her.

"Oh my god! Tell me everything! How does he look?" She asked.

"He is very tall. Handsome. He has golden eyes and dirty blonde hair. He is also buff." I told her.

"Sounds like he is very handsome." Alice said.

"He is. You already know him." I told her.

"I do? Who is he?" She asked.

I sighed. "William Jace Herondale." I told her.

"Oh! He is very handsome. He's the one I wanted you to meet! I think that he is perfect for you!" Alice said sounding excited.

I smiled. "Yea me too." I told her.

"But?" Alice asked.

"But I feel like this is going too fast for me." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm starting to feel something for him." I told her.

"That's good." She said.

I sighed. "Alice I met him a couple of hours ago and now I feel attracted to him." I said.

Alice sighed."Karla. You have to give a second chance to love. I know that it was hard what you went through, but William is not the same as...him." She said.

I nodded.

_Alice is right._

"I know that you're right and I want to give myself a second chance. The thing is that I find it weird that I'm attracted to a guy this fast." I told her.

"Well William is handsome." She said.

I laughed. "I have never cared about that." I told her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Listen I have to go but I'll see you at dinner. Oh and by the way Will is coming also." I told her.

"Okay. Bye!" Alice said.

"Bye." I told her before I hung up the phone. I got up and went to open the door.

"You have new patients and there is a patient in room two that you have to check." Bella said.

I nodded and left with her. These we're going to be the longest three hours.

**And okay guys I'm going to leave it there :) so what did you guys think? So William and Karla feel an attraction for each other :) what do you guys think about that? Well let me know what you guys think about anything that has happened or ya'll can also tell me what you guys would like to see here :) thank you for reading and for reviewing :) until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Hey guys how are ya'll? Well here is chapter 5 :) hope that you guys enjoy it. I think that I'm going to stay with William's POV and I will switch to Karla's just to show what she thinks during the day or how she feels. Anyways I think that in this one we will read about the dinner, and I think that by the way things are going I'm going to go over ten chapters. Still don't know exactly how many but I will hive you guys a heads up when the last chapter is near :) well I will now leave you guys to the chapter :) enjoy!**

**William's POV**

It has been two hours since lunch and I was here in her house missing her. I had spent some time with Chris, and it had been fun but then he has to go pick up their little brother. I spent some time with David, and that had been good until he fell asleep.

David was a nice kid. He liked to watch movies a lot and he also liked to repeat them. He also liked to watch sponge bob, might morphin power rangers, shrek, and much more.

I enjoyed watching power rangers with him because it brought back memories of when Matt and I were little.

David talked a lot and I could tell that he was very smart. I could also tell that he looked a lot like his mother and his father. He had his father's eyes, and smile.

I could tell by the pictures.

David said that he was three years old and he already knew how to count and was learning the alphabet. He also knew the colors.

When I has nothing to do I went to check on Rexy. He was in the living room with Lexie but he looked so much better.

Karla had been right. Rexy needed some company. He couldn't be alone all the time. So now here I was in the living room with the two of them.

My phone started to ring and I answered it without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey baby." A voice said.

"Don't hey baby me. How dare you call me after what you did?" I said.

"Baby I'm sorry. I've told you so many times how sorry I am. Please forgive me." Heidi said.

I sighed. "Heidi leave me alone. I never loved you. Besides I've met someone else. Someone that I can love and someone that won't do what you did." I said.

"So now you're cheating on me?" She asked.

"I ended it four months ago. After you had the abortion. After YOU cheated on me." I said.

"Babe I'm sorry but a baby was going to change everything. I wasn't ready to become a mother. I know that I lost you because of that and I promise that I won't do it again because this time I am ready to become a mother. Now we can form that family that you always wanted." Heidi said.

"Look I already started my family with someone so leave me alone. Besides you never lost me because you never had me. I told you I never loved you. So now stop calling me. I'm getting married soon with the mother of my child. So leave me alone." I said before I hung up.

I sighed. I shouldn't have lied but I wanted her to leave me alone.

Then the front door opened.

Lexie got up and ran to meet whoever was coming in.

"Hi my Lexie! Did you miss me?" Karla said to Lexie.

Lexie stood up on her back legs and it looked like she wanted to hug Karla.

Karla got down on one knee and hugged Lexie. "I missed you so much. I see that you still have company." She said looking at Rexy. Then she got up and closed the door. She came to sit next to me in the couch and sighed.

"How was the rest of your day?" I asked.

"Pretty busy. I had three patients come in with the same symptoms as Rexy but they were worse. How about you?" She said.

I sighed. "Well I played some video games with Chris until he had to leave. Then I spent some time with David until he fell asleep. I came down here a while ago. I just ended a call with my ex girlfriend, who won't atop calling me." I told her.

Karla smiled. "It looks like we both have obsessed ex's." She said.

I nodded. "Yea but at least yours didn't cheat on you and got pregnant made you believe it was yours and got an abortion." I told her.

She sighed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard but like they say, everything happens for a reason. You might not know what that reason is yet but you will someday." She said.

I took in a deep breath and let it out.

_She smelled so wonderful._

I nodded. "I know. In just glad that I broke it off before I ended up married to her." I told her.

"You don't love her?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Never did. I didn't even feel attracted to her but my parents are friends with her parents and they wanted to associate and the only way they could do that was by getting us married." I told her.

She sighed and let me go. She took my hands in hers. "Did you even...have...sex with her?" She asked.

"Not that I remember. I just remember that she got me drunk once and I remember falling asleep. Then the next morning I woke up naked with her next to me. That's Wu when she told me that she was pregnant I assumed that we had done something but that I didn't remember. What about you?" I told her.

She sighed. "Well Ramiro and I were going to get married. I didn't love him like I should but I felt thankful to him and I loved him as a friend. He helped my parents so much that I felt grateful and that was enough to marry him. He gave my father this clinic. He helped my father start his own business. He also helped my mother with her career and he helped me. Thanks to him I didn't do my basics and I just skipped to my career. I was kind of happy. Right after the engagement party my mother and father said that they needed to talk to me. My brother was there also. He had said that it was very important." She sighed.

"I told them that it was better if we talked at home where no one could hear us. They agreed. My mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law got in my mother's truck. My two little brothers and nephew cane with me. I didn't understand why David wanted to come with me that night since he never left my brother's and his wife's side. We left and I followed my mother. My brothers and nephew had fallen asleep. My mother kept speeding and I didn't understand why she wasn't stopping. Until she lost control and crashed with another truck. The truck flipped over a couple of times. I stopped and I saw everything slow motion. As soon as the truck stopped I got off my car and ran to them." She said. She took a deep breath. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

I cleaned them.

"I took them out one by one. My brother and his wife weren't wearing a seatbelt. They we're still alive. They were the first ones that I was able to get out. They made me promise that I was going to take care of David for them. At that moment Chris and Kevin got off the car and saw what was going on. Jasmine was already gone but Tito wasn't. He told Chris and Kevin to take care of me and to help me with David and to promise that no matter what we were always going to be together. Just the four of us. We promised it and he said that he loved us and that he was going to see us soon." She said as she cried.

I hugged and she hugged me.

She starred to cry against my chest. "My brother and my sister-in-law died in my arms. My parents died in Chris' and Kevin's arms. Both of my parents made me promise that I was always going to take care of my brothers, and they also told me that Ramiro wasn't the person that I thought that he was. I told them that I knew that there was something wrong and that I didn't love him. My mother told me to break off the engagement because one day I was going to meet the man that would truly love me." She said as she starred to calm down.

I touched her hair and kept hugging her against me.

She put her head against my shoulder. "The next day I told Ramiro what had happened and left out what my parents told me about him. He went mad. He told me that I couldn't end the engagement and that I was going to marry him whether I liked it or not. That he didn't care what had happened or what I was going through. So I changed my number. With the money that we received because of my parent's insurance and my brother's and his wife we bought this house and I finished building the clinic that I have now. Ramiro had bought that place for my father and he was building it for him." She said.

"What happened after?" I asked.

Karla smiled. "We buried them together. Jasmine on top of my brother. My mother beside my brother and my father on top of my mother. We rented the house where we used to live. My mother has a small restaurant, which is still open. But what surprised me was that the land that the clinic is at is under my name. When their will was read my brothers, my sisters, and the rest I'd my mother's family was present. They left us each a bank account with money. A lot. The house is under my name and the three of my brothers. The restaurant is under my name. Almost everything is under my name. The rest it was between the four of us." She said.

"What about your sisters?" I asked.

She sighed. "Well they just cane to see if they got anything, which they didn't. They never we're there with us and we haven't seen them since that day. They actually contacted a lawyer so they could get something. They said that it wasn't fair. By then I already knew Alice and her father volunteered to be our lawyer. I was very grateful to Mr. Cullen for helping us. I had just finished my career as a vet. I had started since I was eighteen since my father was already a vet and my mother had a degree in vet assistant. There was no problem. I graduates two years later because of all the hard work I did and besides I already knew everything by heart. So they just gave me the test and I got a perfect score." She said.

I smiled. "You know I didn't wanted to become a lawyer. My mother did since my father is a lawyer. I wanted to help people so that's why I went back to school. I've been studying hard, but this murder case well it's more like a homicide has been taking a lot of my time." I told her.

She got up. "What kind of case?" She asked.

"Well its similar to what happened to your parents. Actually is almost the same. The daughter contacted our offices and we're investigating." I told her.

She smiled. "You got my case?" She asked.

"Well your last name did seemed familiar but I just thought that it was because of Alice." I told her.

She smiled. "The investigators that I contacted said that my parents, brother, and this wife sis not die because of an accident. The problem was that someone has cut the brakes of the truck ans she couldn't stop in time." She said.

I nodded. "That's what the investigators that I contacted said also. We believe that someone did it." I told her.

She nodded. "So do I, and I might have an idea of who." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

She sighed. "Ramiro." She said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"They wanted to tell me something, and he could have cut the brakes to cause their death so they wouldn't be able to tell me anything." She said.

I nodded. "You could be right. But do not worry we're going to investigate." I told her.

"Thank you." She said looking at me. Her face was very close to mine.

I leaned foward and kissed her. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her. I desire her. I wanted to feel her lips against mine. I wanted to feel her mouth against mine. I was surprised when she kissed me back..

The kiss was slow, sweet and passionately. We kissed once and then we let go and looked at each other. Then we kissed again and this time it was a little more urgent. Like we didn't wanted to be away from each other.

I could feel my heart beat speeding up. I hugged her closely to me. I didn't wanted any space between us.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to kiss me.

I wrapped ny arms around my waist and pulled her against me. I wanted her body against mine, but at the same moment that was a bad thing. I started to feel heated up and if I didn't stop right now this was going to end somewhere else. I wanted her for the rest of my life not for the moment.

Just then the door opened.

We left go and fix ourselves.

"We're home." Kevin said.

Karla got up and straighten her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. "How was you day?" She asked as her brothers came into the living room.

"Good. I guess. I didn't see Chris today in school though." Kevin said.

"My class was canceled." Chris said.

"But you still have to go back to the high school." Kevin said.

"Come on! I just took a day off after the class was canceled. That is not bad." Chris said.

"No it's not. But it will be the last time that you do it. School is very important and you should take it seriously." Karla said.

I cleared my throat. "Um I think my brother is back from school. I'm going to go check " I told them.

"Who's he?" Kevin asked.

"He is our guest. He is going to come over for dinner." Karla said.

"Were ya'll doing something?" Kevin asked.

I swallowed.

"No!" Karla said as she blushed a little.

Kevin and Chris laughed.

"You deserve to move on and to meet someone." Chris said.

Karla smiled and sighed. "That's my business for now. So go get your homework done. I'll start on dinner in a little bit." Karla told them.

"Fine!" Chris and Kevin said as they headed to the stairs.

"Well I really have to go." I told her.

Karla turned around and smiled. "You should tell your brother that he is also invited to dinner. I would like to meet him." She said.

I smiled. "I will." I told her.

She sighed and got closer. "I'll see you later then?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'll see you later." I told her.

She got on her tippy toes ans kissed me.

I kissed her back.

Then she let go.

I smiled and went to the front door and got out. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I loved the way her lips felt against mine.

She was a wonderful kisser.

I walked to my house and unlocked the door. I opened it and went it. "Matt?" I yelled.

"Yea?" He yelled back.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you." I told him.

"Hang on." He said. A few moments later Matt came down the stairs. "What's up?" He asked.

"We are invited to our neighbor's house for dinner." I told him.

Matt sighed.

"She has two brothers that I think you would get along with just fine." I told him.

"She does? Hey were's Rexy?" Matt asked.

"Yes she does. Well Rexy is at her house with Lexie." I said.

Matt chuckled. "Okay. At what time?" He asked.

"Six." I said.

"Okay. That leaves us with two and a half hours " Matt said.

I nodded. "Approximately. It's three fifty." I said.

Matt nodded. "Okay I'll be ready by then. Hey have you heard from Altair?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

Altair is my twin sister, but we look a little different. She had our mother's hair and our father's eyes.

I had my father's hair and our mother's eyes. My hair was a dirty blonde color and my eyes we're the color of gold.

Altair had curly light reddish blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

In our family there were four of us. There was Emmett, Me, Altair, and Matt. Then there were our parents Victoria and James.

Emmett had our mother's curly hair but grandmother's dark brown hair and father's deep blue eyes.

Matt had gray eyes and grandfather's light brown hair.

"No. Have you heard anything from her?" I asked.

"Well she's getting here tomorrow. Around the same time as Emmett." Matt said.

I sighed. "Well we have another dinner tomorrow also." I told him.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"Same neighbor. But its more like a reunion." I said.

Matt nodded.

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed as I saw him leave. I didnt wanted him to leave. I liked to have his arms around me, and I liked the way he kissed.

"Miss I mist go now." Lupita said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I was here." I told her.

Lupita smiled. "Do not worry I know that you were busy " She said with a smile.

I blushed. "Sorry." I told her.

Lupita smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about. By the way you two look great together. It looks like you have so many years together." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you Lupita. Would you like me to pay you today or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow will be fine." She said as she headed for the door.

"Okay." I told her.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

I nodded. "See you tomorrow." I told her.

Lupita opened the door and left.

I sighed and went up the stairs to check on David. I opened the door to his room and saw that he was still asleep. I smiled. I wished so much that Tito and Jasmine could be here. I wish my parents could be here also. I missed them so much.

It was about to he four years without them and it felt like an eternity. It felt like it has been more than four years since the last time we saw them.

I closed the door to his room and went back downstairs. I went to the kitchen and looked for a recipe. I stopped when I saw the shrimp Alfredo pasta with spinach. I decided to make that for dinner. Then I looked for a recipe to make dessert. I decided to make the nectarine and strawberry parfait. After everything was done, I went upstairs to my room to take a shower. It has been a long day but a good day also. I had not had a day like that in a while.

I sighed as I got out of the shower. I was going to be able to relax after dinner. I went to my closet and put on a black boxer a black bra, and a brown simple dress.

The dress wasn't tight so that was good and It had spaghetti straps.

I blow dried my hair and tied it on a ponytail. I put on my brown flats and went to David's room.

He was already awake and a gave him a shower.

I dressed him and then we went downstairs. I went to set the table for six persons. I went to reheat the sauce and then the door bell rang.

_Their here._I thought.

Hopefully everything will go well.

**Okay guys I'm going to leave it there :) so the next chapter will be the dinner and I will skip through the say so we can see part of the reunion :) so I'm getting an idea of where this story is going so ya'll can tell that this one will be done before Being Different and most definitely before Moving on, which I have to start rewriting soon. Anyways what did you guys think? Well let Mw know in your review :) have great holidays and until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? Well I hope that good :) here is chapter 6 :) I really hope that you guys enjoy it :) well I think that some of you will since we have new characters coming in! Well I don't own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created :) with that said I will leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**WILLIAM'S POV**

I took a deep breath before knocking on Matt's door.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Matt we have to go." I told him.

"Yea I know. Hang on I'm almost done." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll wait for you downstairs." I told him.

"Okay." Matt said.

I sighed and walked down the stairs. I was nervous. I didn't know why I was nervous. I had already eaten lunch with her, her nephew, and one of her brothers.

_Maybe that's why._

I was nervous because of her little brother, Kevin.

Kevin's opinion was going to matter a lot.

Her older brother Tito, I'm sure that he would have liked me because he looks like he was like Chris. Tall, and easy to get along with.

Kevin in the other hand looked like it took him time to trust people.

I actually agreed with him on that. After everything they have been through they have every right to feel that way, specially with what Karla suspected.

"Alright let's go." Matt said coming down the stairs quickly, which made me jump.

"What is wrong with you? It's just a dinner." Matt said.

"For you it's just a dinner but for me it's much more than that." I told him.

Matt sighed. "Come on." He said as he went to sit down on the couch.

I sat down next to him.

"Talk to me man. I don't like seeing you like this. Well to be honest it's the first time I see you like this, and it's worrying me." Matt said.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Before I met her everything was different. I was different. I felt and thought different, and with just a few minutes I'd knowing her everything changed." I told him.

Matt sighed. "Well that's how love starts. You don't know why things change or why you change something in your life until one day you figure it out. It's fate man. You didn't change your career three years ago so you could just earn money." Matt said.

I nodded. "Then why?" I asked.

Matt smiled. "So you could meet her and work with her once you graduated." Matt said.

_Huh. I hadn't thought of that._

"Maybe you're right." I told him.

"Just wait until mom hears about it." He said.

_What?_

"Wait. What?! You're not going to tell her are you?" I asked.

Matt laughed. "Relax. I'm not. But you are when you're ready." Matt said.

I nodded.

"Now come on. I have to meet my future sister-in-law." Matt said.

I smiled.

_Hopefully one day she will be._

I got up and we went outside. I closed the door and locked it.

We started walking towards Karla's house.

I knocked on the door.

"Wow she has a big house. Bigger than ours." Matt said.

"Yea she does." I told him just as Karla opened the door.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a brown dress, which made her hair look a little bit more red. She smiled. "Come in." She said as she opened the door more so we could come in.

We went in and she closed the door.

"Dinner should be served in a few minutes. Have a seat." She said.

Matt and I went to sit down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." Karla said as she went to the kitchen.

"Wow. She is very beautiful." Matt said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I can see why you were so nervous." Matt said.

"It's not because of her." I told him.

"Then?" Matt asked.

I was about to answer when Karla's brother came down the stairs.

"William." Chris said.

I smiled and got up. "Chris." I said as I shook his hand.

"So he's your brother?" Chris asked.

"Yea. He is my younger brother Matthew, but we just call him Matt." I told him.

"Nice to meet you." Chris said extending his hand.

"You too." Matt said shaking Chris' hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said extending his hand.

"You too." Matt said shaking Kevin's hand.

"Hi Kevin how are you?" I asked.

Kevin smiled and extended his hand. "I'm good. How about you?" He asked.

"Good. Listen I wanted to invite your sister to dinner tomorrow and of course ya'll are welcome to come also. Would you like to go?" I asked.

Kevin cleared his throat. "We would like to go but we had already made plans with our friend Guillermo to hang out. As for our sister you would have to ask her." Kevin said.

"As me what?" Karla said coming into the living room.

I swallowed. "I was telling your brothers that I wanted to ask you out for dinner tomorrow and I wanted to invite them also." I told her.

Karla smiled. "We already have a dinner tomorrow, remember?" Karla said.

_That's right._

I smiled. "That's right. I has forgotten." I told her.

Karla smiled. "It's a good thing that I reminded you then." She said looking at me. Then she looked at her brother's and then at Matt. "I'm Karla it's nice to meet you." She said extending her hand.

Matt smiled. "You too. I've heard so much of you." Matt said shaking her hand.

Karla blushed a little and smiled. "Well let's go to the dining room. Dinner is ready."Karla said putting her hand through my arm.

Dinner had been great. Karla was an excellent cook, and the dessert had been amazing.

"That was great." Chris said.

I sighed. I was so full. This was the first time I ate this much when someone besides my mother cooked.

Karla smiled. "I'm glad ya'll liked it." Karla said as she got up from the table. "I'll be right back." She said as she went back to the living room.

I heard her open a door and move some bag. I got up and went to offer my help. When I got there I saw that she was filling up two bowls with dog food.

She put them on the counter and then she grabbed a white bottle and took two tablets out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Karla looked up and smiled. "I'm making the vitamins powder so I can put them on Lexie's ans Rexy's food." She said as she crushed them separately. She made them into power and then she put the powder on top of the food. Then she grabbed a white plastic bottle and she put some oil on top of that.

"I would have never imagined that just by giving Rexy vitamins and that oil he would feel better." I told her.

She smiled. "It wasn't the oil or the vitamins. It was the attention and love that you gave him. The oil and vitamins usually takes a few days to work." She said. She gave me one bowl and then we went back to the living room. "Hey Lexie here is your food." Karla told Lexie.

Lexie got up and started moving her tail and she started jumping.

I smiled. I could tell that Lexie loved Karla so much. I went to stand beside Rexy. "Hey Rexy how are you doing? How have you been?" I told him as I petted him.

Rexy started to move his tail.

I put the bowl in front of Rexy. "Here you go boy. I hope you get better soon." I told him.

Rexy started to eat as soon as he smelled the food.

I smiled. "So, are you working tomorrow?" I asked.

Karla sighed and smiled. She was tired. "Yes. But I'm taking Saturday off." She said.

"Don't you always take Saturday and Sunday off?" I asked.

"Not really. I always have Sundays off but I take a Saturday off every two weeks. We go to church on Sunday mornings and then we go to eat. After that we come and clean and watch a movie." She said.

"You have a busy schedule." I told her.

She nodded. "Yea I do but it's my responsibility." She said.

I nodded.

_A responsibility that I could help you with._

"So what do you do besides being a lawyer?" She asked.

"I go to school." I told her.

She smiled. "Really? That is really cool. What are you going for?" She said.

I smiled. "Well I have been going to school for the last three years to become a vet." I told her.

"What?" She said standing up.

I nodded.

"Oh my God!" She said as she jumped and hugged me.

I laughed and hugged her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I turned her in a circle.

She laughed and then she leaned forward and kissed me.

I kissed her back and I pulled her against me.

"Oh God!" Someone said behind us.

I let Karla go and I set her on her feet.

Karla blushed.

"Um we're sorry for interrupting." Kevin said.

"Yea we were just going to my room." Chris said.

"Go." Karla said.

"Sorry." Matt said.

I smiled.

"Where's David?" Karla asked.

"We're taking him with us so ya'll...can...have..um some space." Chris said.

Karla laughed. "Alright." She said.

They went up the stairs and then it was quiet again.

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you something." I said.

Karla turned around to look at me.

I took her hand in mine and guided her to the couch.

We sat down.

Karla sat down facing me.

I sat down facing her also and took both of her hands in mine.

"Is something wrong?" Karla asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I wanted to ask you I'd you wanted to be...my...girlfriend." I told her.

Karla stared at me.

"I know that its too soon and I know that we just met today but since we already kissed I wanted to make it formal." I told her.

Karla didn't say a word.

I sighed. I knew that she wasn't going to like this. I looked down at our hands.

She let go off my hands and she put them around my neck. Then she kissed me. "Yea." She said against my lips.

I kissed her.

_Wait what?_

"What?" I asked against her mouth.

She let go off me. "Yes I would lobe to be your girlfriend." She said before she kissed me again.

I smiled against her lips.

The hours passes quickly and then we had to leave.

I didn't wanted to leave her. I wanted to spend all my time with her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to hug her against my chest and I wanted to kiss her all night if I could.

"She's so nice." Matt said as we walked back home.

I was carrying Rexy back home. "Yes she is." I said.

"So she's getting closer to be my future sister-in-law?" Matt asked.

I smiled. "Yes she is." I told him as we went inside our house.

"Well goodnight." Matt said as he locked the door.

"Goodnight." I said going up the stairs. I went to my room and I lied down Rexy on the bed. I went to change into my pajamas and lied down in the bed. I put my phone to charge and then I covered myself and lied my head on the pillow.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning I woke up at seven and went to take a shower. After that I went to change since I had to go to the office. I had just started on the case ans I wish someone else got the case. I needed to start on the homicide case also. I went downstairs and fed Rexy. I ate breakfast and then took Rexy with me to Karla's house. I knew she was not there but I wanted Rexy to have some company. After that I drove towards the office.

I parked the truck and got out. I went inside.

Man it was really cold this morning.

"Mr. Herondale your father is waiting for you. They are having a meeting and you are the only one missing." Nancy said.

I nodded. "Thank you for letting me know." I told her before I started walking to the meeting room. When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Come in.' Father said.

I came in and closed the door. "Good morning everyone I'm sorry that I am late." I told them.

"Do not worry William we just got here." Father said.

I nodded and went to sit down.

"Alright now we can start. As everyone that is present here today knows William is in charge of the murder and the homicide case." My father said.

Everyone nodded.

"William what can you tell us of both cases?" My father asked.

I sighed. "Well in the murder case the person that is being accussed is innocent. Well that is what we are being paid for to demonstrate, even if she is not. On the homicide case I actually got the version of the daughter. I already spoke to her and she was told by investigators that it wasn't an accident, but someone cut both of the brakes which was what caused the death of four persons. The victims we're Alba Veronica Marroquin, Anibal Marroquin Aguilar, Anibal Jr. Antonio Marroquin, and Jasmine Jade Marroquin Garcia. Who we're the age of forty five, fifty four, twenty four and twenty two. Leaving behind a daughter of twenty, two sons of thirteen, twelve and a grandson of eleven months at that time." I said.

They nodded.

"Is there a suspect yet?" Daniel, another lawyer asked.

"The daughter suspects of her ex fiance." I said.

"Is there anything else that you have on the case?" Samuel asked.

I nodded. "As a consequence of the death of her parents her ex fiance took away the daughter's job since she ended the relation with him the next day. She also told me that her parents wanted to tell her something about the fiance but she told them that it was better if they talked when they got home. A few minutes later her brother and sister-in-law pass away in her arms. Her parents passed away in her brothers arms." I said.

"That's a sad story but what does she want us to help her with?" Samuel asked.

"She wants that whoever did this to her family to pay for what they have done." I said.

"We're going to need some investigators." Father said.

I nodded.

The rest of the day was boring and full of work. I could barely concentrate since I kept seeing her face. I was so glad when six o'clock finally cane and I was able to leave. I made it home and ran up the stairs to take a shower. Then I changed into black jeans, a blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. I sprayed some colone and grabbed my keys and phone. Then I went down the stairs and went to her house.

I knocked on the door. I sighed. Finally after being away from her the whole day I was going to see her again.

The door opened and Alice appeared.

"Hey." I said.

Alice smiled. "Hey come on in." She said opening the door so I could come in.

I came in and Alice closed the door.

Rosalie, Emmett, Matt, Jasper, Chris, Kevin, Edward, Gisselle and even Altair were there.

"Um sorry I'm late?" I said.

Rosalie laughed. "You're not late. We're just waiting in Karla." Rosalie said.

"Which we should go help." Alice said taking Rosalie with her.

I nodded. "I didn't know you guys were here." I said.

Altair smiled and came to give me a hug. "Well we waited for you but father called and said that you weren't coming home soon. Matt told me about the sinner since Emmy already knew and we got ready and came here." Altair said as she let me go.

I nodded.

Then we heard steps on the stairs.

I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie come down the stairs.

Then they we're followed by the most beautiful woman.

She was wearing a short strap less blue dress, black boots that didn't have heels that we're about three inches below her knees. A black leather jacket and her hair was up on a ponytail. She looked at me and smiled. "Alice kept telling me to wear this dress." She said.

I smiled. "You look beautiful." I told her.

She smiled and blushed a little. She walked down the last two steps and she stood in front of me. She looked shorter now without the heels ans I probably looked too tall for her.

If I hugged her now I knew that her head would rest right on my chest.

We walked to the living room where everyone was.

"So I met your brother and sister." Karla said as we walked.

I smiled. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Your brother is buff and he works for the F.B.I. but I am sure that he is a very nice person. Your sister said that you and her are twins?" She said.

I nodded. "Yes we are." I said.

"Ya'll don't look alike." She said.

I smiled. "That's because we were in different bags. I look like my father and she looks like my mother." I told her.

"Oh!" She said.

We made it to the living room.

"I told you that dress would look amazing on you!" Alice said.

Karla smiled.

"Come I want you guys to meet my brother's wife." Alice said taking Karla'a hand in hers.

Karla took my hand with her left hand and Alice took us to where her brother was.

"Hello Karla. You haven't changed a bit." A young man that was probably my age Saud. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall but I was taller than him.

Karla laughed. "That's what I keep hearing." She said as she went to give him a hug.

The young man hugged her also and then he let her go. "This is my wife Gisselle. Gisselle this is Karla, Alice's best friend." The young man said.

"Nice to meet you. Alice talks about you all the time." The young girl named Gisselle said. Her hair was the color of butterscotch and her eyes were the color of amber.

"Nice to meet you too and I'm sorry again that I couldn't go to the wedding." Karla told her.

Gisselle smiled. "I understand. Alice told us what happened with your family and I'm sorry for your loss." Gisselle said.

Karla nodded. "Thank you." Karla said.

Then the door bell rang.

"Are ya'll waiting for someone else?" Karla asked.

Alice looked confused. "No. Everyone is already here. Where you waiting on someone?" Alice asked.

Karla shook her head. "Not that u know off but I'll get it." Karla said. She walked to the door and opened it. "Oh my God!" Karla yelled before she hugged someone.

That person hugged her back and picked her up. He turned her in a circle before setting her back down on her feet.

"I can't believe it! Ivan! When did you get here?!" Karla asked all excited.

He smiled at her. "I just got here today. A few minutes ago. I asked Christian to figure your address for me." The man said. He was kind of tall. Just like five inches taller than her and he was a little buff.

I had to be honest with myself and I didn't like this at all.

"Where are you staying?" Karla asked.

"Um I'm still not sure but it looks like I came at the wrong time." He said looking around.

"You're staying with us!" Karla said as she went outside to help the man with his luggage.

"Okay but I'll come back later. I want to visit my family." Ivan said.

Karla nodded. "Okay. We have so much to catch up on." She said.

Ivan nodded. "Well I'll just leave my stuff here and I'll come back."

Karla nodded. "How did you get here?" Karla asked.

"Taxi." He said.

"Well you can take ny car. You drink and drive and you crash my car I'll kick your ass." Karla said.

Ivan laughed. "Fine. See you later." He said before hugging her again.

Who was he? Was he her boyfriend? Did she just accept going out with me because she didn't know if he was going to come back? Was she going to go back to him? What was going to happen with us?

**Okay guys I'm going to leave it there. This chapter came out a little longer that I meant it to. So who is Ivan? We'll figure that out on the next chapter. Anyways Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for following. Be safe and until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I was starting to get a headache because of Alice. I was already done with my make-up and hair but she wanted to pick my outfit.

She made me put on four different dresses until she finally decided that she liked the blue short, strapless dress that I had tried on first.

I sighed. "Seriously Alice you are a headache." I told her.

Alice laughed. "But you love me either way." She said.

I smiled. I did love her, and it didn't matter to me how crazy she was because I still loved her as my sister. "Yes I do. You have been there when I needed my sisters the most and they turned their backs on me. Then we met Rosalie and she has also been there for us." I told her.

Rosalie smiled. "I try with what I can. You are like a sister to us." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "As both of you are to me." I told them.

"Have you thought of what you are going to do if your sisters show up one day at your door or at your job?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "No. I haven't but that day will come when they need money." I said.

They nodded.

"What would you do?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "I would tell them to leave how they came. I have suffered enough without them, and everything I have I have gotten it by working hard." I told them.

"And risking your life." Alice said.

I nodded. "Yes I have and if it meant that by doing it I would keep my brothers and nephew safe, I would do it all over again." I told them.

They nodded.

"You are the only one they have to look out for them and I'm sure that they are so proud of you." Rosalie said.

I smiled and nodded. "So is everyone here?" I asked.

"Well if by everyone you mean if William is here, yes he is." Alice said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So how are things between the two of you?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "He asked to be his girlfriend yesterday and I accepted. To be honest I think that I'm failing in love." I told them.

"After one day?" Alice asked.

"Oh come on Alice! Look at you and Jasper. I saw how ya'll look at each other." I sais.

Alice laughed. "So I like the guy, but he hasn't asked me out. Yet." Alice said with a smile.

"Wait. Are you guys talking about my brother?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Whoa. I dint know anything about this." Rosalie said.

"That's because Emmett has all of your attention." Alice said.

"He does not." Rosalie said.

"Yes he does." Alice said.

"No he doesn't." Rosalie said.

"Alright! Yes he does Rose and Jasper has all of Alice's attention but now we have to go to a dinner and it's getting late." I told them.

"Okay." Alice said.

"Fine." Rosalie said.

I sighed. I grabbed my black jacket and I put it on. I put my phone on one of the inside pockets of the jacket.

We got out of my room and went to the stairs.

William was by the stairs and he was the first person I saw. He just stared at me and didn't say a thing.

"Alice kept telling me to wear this dress." I told him.

"You look beautiful." He said.

I smiled and blushed.

Chris and Kevin had gone to Guillermo's house which left me to ride alone with Will. We'll David also came but it wasn't the same.

Dinner had been really great and we had gone back to my house to relax and so we could get to know each other better, well that was everyone else because William and I ended up in my room after putting David in his room.

I had taken a bottle of Patron to my room so we could talk and drink. The drinking part continued but not the talking. We just talked for a little bit until we started drinking more and the desire to kiss came.

**JACE'S POV**

The drinking had continued after the dinner. Everyone had gone their separate way in pairs.

I had ended up with Karla in her room. I was trying to be careful with what we were doing but we had shot after shot after shot that when she kissed me a new desire came to me.

Karla pushed me down on the bed as we kissed.

I didn't mind we were just kissing, but then she started to unbutton my shirt and that ed when I grabbed her hands and brought us to a sitting position. Well I was sitting on the bed and she was sitting on my legs. "Stop. I can't." I told her.

"Why? You don't want me?" She asked.

"It's not that. Believe me I want to. It's just that we re too drunk to know what we are doing." I told her.

"But I want to." She said.

"I don't want you to do something that you might regret tomorrow." I told her.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. "I'll regret it if I don't go along with what I'm feeling." She said.

"I didn't wanted to do it this way. I wanted to wait until you were ready." I told her.

"I am ready." She said.

I freed her hands and she continued to unbutton my shirt. I took off her jacket and then I pulled down the zipper to her dress.

Her nervous hands looked for my belt and I unbuckle it and took off my pants.

I really didn't wanted to do this like this.

_What if I didn't remember in the morning what happened?_

We continued to undress and then I flipped us around so I was on top of her. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

She smiled and looked up to me. "I'm sure. I want you to make love to me." She said.

I smiled and kissed her gently, savoring every tender moment, as I nestled between her legs. When I entered her, and started to move slowly, I knew that with every touch, every kiss, every thrust she became part of me.

We lied down in each others arms.

I hugged her against me and kept her close to me.

She hugged herself to me and didn't let me go. "That was amazing." She said.

I smiled. "We were amazing." I told her.

She smiled and looked up at me then she kissed me. "Yes you were." She said.

I laughed. I knew what I was feeling and it wasn't just an attraction. I was starting to fall in love and it was happening too fast. I reached for my clothes but she stopped me.

"Don't go." She said.

"What?" I asked.

She hugged herself closer to me. "I don't want you to go. I want to fall asleep in your arms like this. How we are right now." She said.

I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me here I'll be here with you." I told her.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Jace." She said.

I smiled. Nobody called me by my middle name but I liked it how it sounded on her lips. "Goodnight Karla." I said as I lied down on the bed with her at my side with my arms around her.

**here comes the hangover lol**

**KARLA'S POV**

The next morning I woke up to a set of strong arms around me. I felt good. I felt secure. I opened my eyes to see who it was and saw William there. I smiled and got more comfortable in his arms. I hugged him and closed my eyes again. Then I noticed that we were naked.

I froze in shock when the previous night moments flashed through my mind. I had seduced him.

He didn't wanted to and I had forced him.

_What was he going to say? What was he going to think now that we weren't drunk?_

William started to move and I closed my eyes again. He gave a kiss on my neck. "Good morning." He whispered against my skin.

I opened my eyes. "Good morning." I told him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Will I'm sorry. I shouldn't have seduced you like that. I really don't know what you must be thinking but I don't sleep around. I was still a virgin." I told him.

William smiled. "I would prefer if you called me Jace just like you did last night and I knew that you were a virgin. That's why I didn't wanted a drunk night to mess it up. Your first time is a moment that you never forget." He said.

"Well I most definitely won't forget that moment." I told him.

He smiled. "To tell you the truth that moment to me is full of blurs.I can remember some stuff and some stuff it's just blurry." Jace said.

I smiled. "Well it's a good thing that we're not drunk right now." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can show you what happened." I said before pulling him on top of me.

He laughed. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Jace I'm not drunk. Besides last night was one of the best nights of my life and I want to repeat it as much as I can." I told him.

He smiled. "So do I." He said before he bent down to kiss me.

I kissed him back and I pulled him against me. I didn't wanted any space between us even though we were naked already. Last night I had just hugged him and I had touched his arms and more like scratched his back, but I was happy with him. I ran my hands on his chest and on his stomach touching his abs.

He moaned against my mouth and I smiled for that. His lips left mine and he kissed the side of my mouth and he made a trail of kisses all the way to my neck. His hands were all over my body touching me. His hands went to my breasts as he continued to kiss my neck.

My hands were at his back and it I had nails I would have left scratches on his back. All this pleasure that I was feeling was new to me and I had to admit that I loved it. I was glad that I had waited all these years to so it with a special man.

With one that can love me for who I am and not for my body. With one that I can learn to love and not just be with as a thank you. With one that cares for me even as me made love.

His lips found mine again and I kissed him more hungrily.

I didn't know where all this desire was coming from but I wanted to be his again. I wanted to be his forever. I moaned against his lips and I felt him smile.

His hands ran down my sides until they found my legs.

I reached for his hands because I wanted to feel them on me again, but he had other plans.

He opened my legs and nestled between my legs. I felt him enter me ans I moaned against his lips. He started to move slowly as he touched me and kissed me.

I touched him everywhere I could. I knew that as we made love I was becoming his and that was all I wanted.

He hugged me against him as he continued to enter me.

We had stopped kissing so we could catch our breath.

Then he turned us around so now I was on top of him. He entered me and I groaned.

Even though I had lost my virginity last night, this time it hurt so much.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm okay. Now shall we continue?" I asked as I leaned down to kiss him.

I sighed as we got out of the shower and went to my closet. "Um I think you are about Chris' size so I'll get you some of his clothes." I told him.

"It's okay. I'll just borrow some underwear and then I'll go to my house to get dressed." He said.

I nodded. "You're not staying for breakfast?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'll come right back." He said.

I nodded. "Okay. Just wait for me in my room I'll get dressed quickly and I'll get you what you need." I told him.

"Okay." He said before he leaned down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and forgot about the towel that I had been holding around me.

He picked me up and he put me against the wall where he made me his again.

After a while I was able to get dressed. I went to Chris' room and got what I needed.

It was a good thing that everyone else was still asleep.

I went back to my room and I gave Jace what he needed. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed all the ingredients to make breakfast.

"Hey you're up early." Alice said behind me making me jump.

"Um...yea I wanted to make breakfast for everyone." I told her.

Alice smiled. "So I went to look for you in your room." She said.

"What?" I sais.

Alice laughed. "So Will spent the night huh. How was it?" Alice asked.

"Yea he did. What makes you think that we did anything?" I asked.

"You look different. That's how I can tell. So tell me how was it?" She asked.

"It was amazing." I said as I could feel my cheeks warming.

"Aw! I want details." Alice said.

"Alice! I can't tell you that." I told her.

Alice smiled.

"Karla I'll be back in a little but." Jace said appearing in the kitchen.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good morning William." Alice said.

"Please I would prefer if ya'll called me Jace. William seems too formal and we're like family.' Jace said.

"Okay." Alice said.

"See you in a little bit." Jace said coming to stand in front if me. He kissed me and then he left.

"So?' Alice asked.

I sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked.

"Not until I know everything." She said.

I was about to talk when we wears footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning." Jasper said coming into the kitchen.

I turned to look at Alice and raised one eyebrow. "Good morning." I said to Jasper.

"It looks like Jace wasn't the only one that spend the night." I whispered to Alice.

"Well my brother also stayed and so did his wife." Alice said.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "You know where she went." Alice said.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"My sister is with Emmett?" Jasper asked.

_Oh oh. It looks like we're in trouble._

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So I think that I gave a lot of details but it's part of this story :) so what did you guys think? How did I do? Well I hope that you guys liked it. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoy it :) I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created. With that said I will leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

"My sister is with Emmett?" Jasper asked.

_Oh oh. We're in trouble._

"Jasper look it's not like anything happened. We all went our separate ways. Besides Altair is with them. We would have loved for her to stay but we didn't have another extra room." Alice told him.

"Relax Jasper your sister is old enough to know what she is doing. She's not stupid to get drunk and sleep with someone she just met." I told him.

_Apparently I was._

Alice sighed and hugged my shoulders. "Come I'll help you with breakfast." Alice sais.

I nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't doubt of my partner and my sister." Jasper said.

I nodded.

Once everyone was done eating we all gathered in the living room.

"Karla could we talk with you for a moment?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up and nodded. "Sure." I said.

We went up to my room and closed the door.

"Okay was I the only drunk that got lucky last night?" I asked.

They laughed.

"Apparently you are not the only one who is stupid to get drunk and sleep with a guy you just met." Rosalie said.

"That's true. The same happened with me." Alice said.

I sighed. "Do you guys remember anything?" I asked.

They laughed.

"I remember everything." Rosalie said.

"So do I. What about you?" Alice asked.

"Well I remember what happened last night, and what happened this morning, and what happened after we took a shower together." I told them.

"What?!" Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"Three times just this morning?" Alice asked.

I nodded again.

"Did he used protection?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "Last night I'm sure he didn't. We we're too drunk. The first time this morning we were already in bed when we did it. In the shower he didn't because I saw his...part. In my closet we had just gotten out of the shower. So no he didn't." I said.

Alice sighed. "You weren't on the pill were you?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't know that someone was going to come and that I was going to like him and that I was going to end up having sex with him...and that I was going to like it and..." I said.

"Was it your first time?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "Why are you asking me this? Ya'll did the same last night." I said.

"I made sure Emmett used a condom. Besides if the condom broke I was protected. I'm I'm the pill." Rosalie said.

"I also made sure that Jasper used a condom. I told him that if I didn't see it then we weren't doing anything and I started on the pill a few days ago." Alice said.

"What are you two trying to say?" I asked.

"Karla listen. My mother is a doctor and she was the one that told me to take precautions. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but I never thought that it was going to happen soon." Rosalie said.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." I told them.

"Karla...sperm lasts three days in a woman's body. If you are ovulating then you could get pregnant by Tuesday." Alice said.

_What?_

"Pregnant?" I asked.

They nodded.

I sighed. "When can I know?" I asked.

"You at least have to wait a few days so you can do a home test." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

"Don't be scared. We'll be with you and I'm sure Jace will be with you also." Alice said.

I swallowed and nodded.

Four days had passed and I decided to take the home test at my job. I took it as soon as I got there. I had talked to Jace that same day that I had talked to Alice and Rosalie.

He told me that he would be the happiest man alive if the test came out positive and that he wasn't going to leave me alone. He has been staying the night since that day and I was actually glad.

With him sleeping beside me I felt secure, even if we ended up doing other things before going to sleep.

Now we were taking precautions.

Jace was using protection and I didn't wanted to use the pill just in case I was already pregnant.

I sighed as I washed my hands. I now had to wait five minutes to see if I was pregnant.

_What if I was? What was I going to do? What was I going to do with my job? What was going to happen then?_

I sighed and started to pace. How I wished my mother was here.

Sure she would have slapped me and told me what the hell was wrong with me but that would have helped me pass the five minutes faster.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Have you done it yet?" Alice asked.

"Yea I'm just waiting." I told her.

"Okay. Well call me when you know something." She said.

I nodded. "Okay." I told her. Them I hung up. I sighed and went to pick up the pregnancy test. I looked at it and I couldn't help feel glad and guilty at the same time.

The test was negative.

I felt glad because it wasn't time yet to have a baby. Jace and I had barely met almost two weeks ago. I felt guilty because it made me feel like I wouldn't love my baby. I would really love a baby but after Jace and I have known each other more.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey love." Jace said.

I smiled. "Hey." I told him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good." I told him.

"You already found out?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes...it's negative." I told him.

He sighed. "Well it probably wasn't time for us to become parents." He said.

I knew he wanted a baby so bad since the time where his ex girlfriend betrayed him. "Yes. Maybe in a year or a few months." I told him.

Jace laughed. "Yes that's true. Well I'll let you get to work and I love you." He said.

"Love you." I said before I hung up.

I sighed and decided to text Alice.

_Alice the test came out negative. I'm okay don't worry about me if you call me and u don't answer its because I'm busy. I'm going to get back to work. See you at dinner sis._- I texted.

I put my phone back and went back to work.

_Three months later._

Three months have passed since I met Jace and three months since we have been living together.

Rosalie moves in with Emmett, Ivan moved in with Altair, and Lice and Jasper moved into Jace's house since he was now living with us.

Alice said that she didn't wanted to be a bother for the new couple so she decided to move in next door.

We all got together for dinner and for the weekends. Sometimes we even got together for breakfast during the week, but since I was one of the first ones to leave they didn't come.

Two months ago I had gotten sick. Very sick. I had been throwing up during the mornings and I couldn't even eat.

Rosalie had mentioned that there was a stomach virus that had the same symptoms.

That was the reason why I didn't go to the doctor. It just went away and then I was able to eat again. I had been taking vitamins since they say that the vitamin C helps and it looks like it did.

Afew days after the throwing up stopped I started craving different kind of food. A few says ago I noticed that my jeans fit me tighter. That's why I decided to make an appointment with a doctor. I had suspected that the pregnancy test had lied and that I was actually pregnant.

"Ms. Marroquin?" The nurse said.

I looked up. "Yes?" I asked.

"The doctor can see you now." The nurse said.

I nodded and got up.

It was a good thing that Gisselle was a Veterinarian also. She had joined the clinic three months ago and now I was able to take a day off during the week.

I walked into the room where the doctor was.

"Ms. Marroquin." The doctor said.

"Mrs. Hale." I said.

The doctor smiled. "Please call me Violet. You're Rosalie's friend and it's not like we don't know each other." She said.

I nodded. "Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone that I cane to see you?" I asked.

She nodded. "You have my total discretion." She said.

I nodded.

"Shall we start?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm going to need you to lie down on the bed." She said.

I nodded and went to lie down on the bed.

"Pick up your shirt and unbutton your pants." She said.

I did what I was told.

Violet sighed. "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded.

Violet put some cold gel on ny abdomen. Then she took the transducer probe and moved it over my abdomen.

Then we heard a heart beat.

"That's my heart beat. Right Violet?" I asked.

Violet cleared her throat. "Um no. You are definitely pregnant." She said.

_What?_

Everything started spinning.

**Okay guys so this is it for this chapter :) so what did you guys think? So yes Karla is pregnant and we'll find out more about that in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of the story and what you guys think of the pregnancy. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys here is chapter 9 :) thank you for your reviews and thank you for keeping up with the story. It really means a lot to me that you guys give me your support. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created. With that said I'll leave you guys to the story. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

_Pregnant? I'm pregnant?! How?_

"Karla are you okay?" Violent asked.

I took deep breaths to calm myself. "How?" I asked.

"Well you have sex first without protection and then..." Violet started to say.

"I know that. It's just that I've been having protected sex." I said.

"For how long?" She asked.

"For three months." I said.

"Well was there a time when you had sex without protection?" She asked.

I nodded. "We were drunk ans we had just come back from dinner and then we also did it the next morning. I did a home pregnancy test and it came out negative." I said.

Violet nodded. "Have you been feeling sick?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Morning sickness, having to constantly have to go to the bathroom, having cravings. Anything like that?" Violet asked.

"Well three months ago I got sick. I was throwing up for days and then one day it just went away and I started craving different types of food. Why are you asking me this Violet?" I told her.

"Because you are three months pregnant." She said.

"What? Three months?" I asked.

She nodded. "You didn't noticed anything weird with not getting your period?" She asked.

"Well I thought that it was because I was having sex and my body was changing." I told her.

"You were never on the pill?" She asked.

I shook my head.

Violet sighed. "Listen. I suggest you speak with your boyfriend and tell him what's going on. Would you like to see your baby?" She asked.

_Did I wanted to?_

I nodded.

Violet took the transducer probe and started moving it over my abdomen again.

Then we heard a heart beat.

"Your baby is right here." She said.

I turned to look at the monitor and saw that she was pointing to a screen on the machine.

"Okay so you are thirteen weeks. Your baby is about 6.7cm long from crown to rump. He or she weighs about 23g and is fully formed. He ot she has begun swallowing and kicking. All his or her organs and muscles have formed and are beginning to function. Tiny fingerprints are now at the tips of her fingers. All this month, your baby's facial muscles are getting a workout as his or her tiny features form one expression after another. Without you realising it, he or she may have hiccups now and then, as he or she practices breathing." Violet said.

I kept looking at the image on the monitor. That was my baby. Our baby.

It was completely formed.

"Would you like some pictures?" Violet asked.

I nodded.

My baby had taken my breath away. He or she was going to be the most loved baby on earth. I was going to make sure of that.

"So what do you think of you being pregnant? You're not thinking about abortion are you?" Violet asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not. It's just that I'm very surprised. I'm going to be a mother. I'm three months pregnant." I said.

Violet came back with the pictures of the ultrasound. "I know that is a lot to take in, but you should be happy. A baby is always a blessing from God." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "My boyfriend is going to be very happy." I told her.

Violet smiled. "Well you need to go buy new clothes. You cannot wear tight clothes anymore because that is bad for the baby. Also no alcoholic drinks. No smoking and you have to take this prenatals so it can hel develop your baby's brain. I'll also book an appointment for you for next month. Is on the second alright with you?" Violet said.

"Yes that's fine." I told her.

"Okay Karla I'll see you next month. Take care of yourself and the baby." Violet said.

"Thank you Violet." I said.

Violet smiled. "You welcome.' She said.

I cleaned off the gel and pulled up the zipper to my pants but I didn't button it. I pulled down my shirt and got off the bed. I got out of the room and got my phone out of my purse.

_Can't wait to see you tonight. I have very good news. I love you-K_

I texted him. I really couldn't wait to tell him. I got out of the clinic and went to get inside my car.

My phone vibrated and I unlocked the screen.

_I can't wait to see you either. I love you more than my own life. Can't wait to hear your good news. Love you-Jace_

I smiled as I read his text.

Today was a very good day.

I drove back to the clinic and parked outside. I walkrd to the front of the clinic and opened the door.

Everyone turned to look at me since I usually came in through the back. "Good morning." I said to the owners of the patients that were siting in the waiting area.

"Doctor Marroquin." Bella said.

"Hi Bella. How is Gisselle doing?" I asked.

"She's busy. It has been a very busy day." Bella said.

I nodded. "Well I'll go put on my coat and I'll help her." I told Bella.

"Doctor?" Bella said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is someone waiting for you in your office. She said that it was very important that she spoke with you as soon as you got here." Bella said.

"Wonder who it is. I'll go see her. Thank you." I told her before I walked towards my office. I opened the door to my office and saw a woman with black hair sitting down on a chair with her back to me. I closed the door and went to sit at my chair. "I'm doctor Karla. Bella said that it was very important that you spoke with me?" I asked.

She nodded. "My name is Heidi Stewart. I'm William's ex girlfriend." She said.

I nodded. "And why did you come looking for me?" I asked.

"Because you have stolen the man that belongs to me." She said.

"Excuse me? Jace I mean William wasn't with you anymore when we started dating." I told her.

She nodded. "That's true, two months before he met you he was with me and there was a night in which we were drinking and we ended up sleeping with each other. I told him that I was pregnant two months ago and he told me to leave him alone that he had his life already and that he didn't care about the baby. He even gave mw money to get an abortion." She said.

_No. That wasn't possible. Jace wasn't capable of that!_

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"No. I couldn't. I don't know if William already told you about the time when I tricked him with a baby that wasn't his." She said.

"Yes he did." I told her.

Heidi nodded. "I can understand if he doesn't believe me but I don't want my baby to be without a father." She said.

"What does that have anything to do with me? That is between you and him. It does not involve me." I told her.

She smiled. "It does. You can end your relationship so he can be with me and his son." She said.

"I can end the relationship if I want to but that does not mean that he will go back to you." I told her.

"He will if you tell him to. How much money do you want so you can let him free?" She asked.

_What the hell? Calm yourself this won't be good for the baby._

"I do not need your dirty money. Go to his job and talk to him. He is the one that has to make the decision. Not mw. It's his son." I told her.

She got up then and I saw that she was truly pregnant. "Fine. Just don't be crying over it when I take him away from you. I warned you ans you didn't listen. William has always been mine and he always will be. The woman that can steal him away from me hasn't been born yet." She said before she got out of my office.

I sat back down and took a drink from a bottle of water.

This can't be happening. After all the good news that I had this news that I just got had destroyed my happiness.

If the baby was Jace's son then I will step aside and let him be with his son.

I was nit going to be responsible for a baby being raised without his father.

_But what about mine?_

If Jace went back to Heidi that meant my baby was going to be raises without a father.

I took a prenatal and sighed. It didn't matter if I worried now.

My mother always told me that things happened for a reason and maybe the reason was that Jace and I weren't supposed to be together.

I grabbed my white coat and put it on. I walked out of my office ans went to start my day.

Only time will tell.

**Okay guys so that is it for chapter 9. I'm sorry that is short but I didn't wanted to leave you guys in the middle of the chapter just to start a new one. Anyways Karla is pregnant. What do you guys think that will happen in the next chapter? Do you think that Karla will tell Jace about the pregnancy? Well ya'll will know in the next chapter :) thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys here is chapter 10. Just a little left of this story. We're getting closer to the end :( anyways in this chapter there is going to be aime time passing by but that's just part of the story. I'll do deleted scenes if you guys want. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created. With that said I'll leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

Heidi had really destroyed all my illusions of forming a family with Jace. The rest of the day had been busy so that help me keep my mind of some things.

During dinner I waited until everyone was done eating before going outside so I could talk with Jace.

"There is something I have to tell you." Jace said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Heidi cane to visit me at my office today." He said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said that she is pregnant." Jace said.

"Oh! She came to ny office too." I told him.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"That she is pregnant and that is yours and she said that you belong to her. She also tried to give me money so I can let you go." I told him.

"She's lying! It's another of her tricks." Jace said.

"Jace I saw her. She's pregnant and she says that its yours. She also said that two months before we met ya'll were together and one night ya'll were drinking and ended up sleeping together." I told him.

"She's lying! I remember she said if we could have a toast for old times. I took a drink from the glass and then I felt dizzy and fell asleep." He said.

"Jace you could have fallen asleep but she still could have sex with you. Or she could have gotten your sperm and inserted it herself later or during some days until she got pregnant." I told him.

"You are the woman that I love. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one that I want to have a family with. She just wants to separate us. She's making it all up " He said.

I blinked a couple of tines to stop the tears from coming. "I'm sorry Jace but I can't separate an innocent person from his father. Your son deserves to have you with him. I love you Jace. More than my own life but I can't do this." I told him.

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm moving aside so you can be with your son. You don't have to marry her if you don't want to but you can live with her." I told him.

"No! I won't leave you. I have been very happy with you and I don't want to lose you. Please don't do this." He said as he hugged me against him.

I closed my eyes ans tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm sorry but your son comes first." I said.

"That baby is not even mine." He said.

"Do a DNA test. If the baby is yours you'll take care of both of them and you'll live with her." I said.

"If it ain't then we'll continue our lives as if nothing happened." I told him.

"What was the good news?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. But until the DNA results don't come I can't see you." I told him.

He nodded. "I understand." He said before he left.

_Two weeks later._

As the days passed I missed him more and more. I was also growing more.

There was a bump that was noticeable now and I had to wear bigger shirts so my brother's and no one else would notice.

Today Jace was getting the results of the DNA tests and I hoped they were negative.

Today was my day off so I was able to go shopping for some clothes that I really needed ans was going to need for the future.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Love." Jace said.

That word really broke my heart when I heard it.

"It's positive isn't it?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes. I still don't understand how." He said.

I nodded and bit my lip. "It's okay Jace. Make that little boy very happy." I told him before I hung up.

_One month and three weeks later._

I went to my closet to get dressed. Before putting on my shirt I went to the full length mirror and looked at my body side ways. I smiled a sad smile. I touched my stomach. "I really wish your father was here with us." I told the baby.

"Hey Karla there is someone..." Alice said coming into my closet.

I tries to cover myself but it was too late.

She had seen me and so had Altair.

"You're pregnant?" Alice asked.

I swallowed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Altair asked.

"Because Jace is having a son with Heidi and I didn't wanted to leave his son without a father." I told them.

"But you will leave your baby without its father?" Altair asked.

"Please don't tell him anything. Nobody knows. Well except for ya'll." I told them.

"How far are you?" Alice asked.

"Im twenty one weeks today." I told them.

"You hid your pregnancy all this time? You didn't trust us?" Alice asked.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I didn't wanted Jace to find out. He has a son now and he should be happy with his family." I told her.

"That's why I came. Jace isn't happy he is suffering. He has gone through depression and I can't do anything about it. When the baby was born instead of making it better it made it worse. The baby has red hair and looks nothing like Jace." Altair said.

"The baby probably got it from your mother." I told her as I put on a shirt.

"You're not listening. Nobody in out family has red hair. Not even mother. She has orange hair like me." Altair said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes. In our family there is only people with orange, blonde and butterscotch hair color." Altair said.

"What about her family?" I asked.

"Black and dark brown hair." Altair said.

"Then it couldn't be his." I said.

"That's the other part. Jace has asked for another DNA test since he thinks that the people that did the other one were bought by Heidi so she could separate ya'll." Altair said.

I sighed. "That woman is messed up. She tricked him a second time. Well she tried but I was the one that told him to look after the baby." I said.

"Where were you going anyways?" Alice asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment. I get to find out the sex of the baby today." I told them.

"Can we come? Please? You already hid half of the pregnancy let us be there at this moment." Altair said.

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go." I said.

"Yeay!" Alice said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

We walked down the stairs together and we got in Altair's car.

Altair drove all the way to the clinic.

We got out and went inside.

I went to sing in and then we went to sit down in the waiting area.

Today was the second of June of two thousand and twelve.

My brothers were going to be on vacation soon and I needed to tell them about the pregnancy. I couldn't keep hiding it.

The waiting room was empty and that's what I liked of early appointments.

"Ms. Marroquin?" The nurse said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The doctor can see you now." She said.

I nodded.

We got up and went into the room where Violet was waiting for me.

"Karla it's good to see you again." Violet said.

"You too Violet." I said.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Alice asked.

"She asked me not to. I couldn't do anything about it." Violet said.

I sighed. "Can we talk about this later? I want to know the sex of the baby." I told them.

"Okay." Alice and Altair said.

"Lie down on the bed for me." Violet said.

I went to lie down. I picked up my shirt and pulled down my pants a little so just ny stomach was visible.

Violet put on the cold gel on my abdomen and she grabbed the transducer probe ans started moving it over my lower stomach. "Okay so you are twenty one weeks baby now weighs about 360g and is about 27cm long. Your baby's eyebrows and eyelids are fully developed, and he or she can now blink. If you're having a boy, testes will descend from the pelvis into the scrotum in the coming weeks.

"If you've started to feel your baby's movements, you can look forward to more action in the coming weeks. You may soon feel like he's or she's practising martial arts, as his or her initial fluttering movements turn into fully-fledged kicks and nudges. You may also discover a pattern to her activity as you get to know him or her 're probably feeling quite comfortable these days. This, in fact, may be the most enjoyable time in your pregnancy. You're not too big yet, and the usual aches and pains associated with pregnancy like nausea, frequent urination, and fatigue are for the most part gone. Relax and enjoy it while you can." Violet said.

I nodded.

"As for the sex of the baby you are having..." She said as she move the transducer probe on my lower stomach. "Congratulations you will be the mother of a baby girl." Violet said.

"I'm having a niece!" Altair said.

"So am I!" Alice said as they hugged and cries together.

I smiled. I just wished Jace was here so I could share this with him.

Victoria gave me the pictures of the ultrasound.

Altair came and took them. "Let me see! I want to see her again." Altair said all happy.

I sighed and cleaned off the gel from my stomach and pulled down my shirt. I pulled my pants up and Violet helped me get off the bed since Alice and Altair were too entertained looking at the pictures.

"So do you have a name yet?" Violet asked.

I nodded. "If it was a boy he was going to have the same name as his father. If it was a girl I thought about Melanie Dinorah." I said.

"I like that name." Violet said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"See you next month." Violet said.

I nodded.

**WILIAM'S POV**

Altair has left without even telling me where she was going but I could guess where she was. I could bet that she was with the love of my life right now. That was where I wish I was also.

"Hey Altair is back." Emmett said.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs in a second." I told him as I finished packing my clothes. I had told Heidi that we could live together once the baby was born.

The baby.

I wasn't even sure that he was mine.

Nobody in our family had strawberry red hair. Nobody. We just had orange, blonde, and butterscotch. That's was it. In Heidi'a family there was just black and dark brown.

Which meant that baby couldn't be mine.

I heard the front door open and the close. Then I heard someone running up the stairs.

"Jace!" Altair sais behind me making me jump.

"Damn Altair you could kill me like that." I told her.

Altair laughed. "Oh come on! Dont over exaggerate." She sais rolling her eyes.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I went out with Karla and Alice." She said.

"Oh!" I said.

"Jace I have big news for you. This will really change your life " She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

She took out a white envelope from her pocket. "Open it." She said handing me the envelope.

I sughes and opened it. There was a picture inside and I took it out.

It was an ultrasound.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Is an ultrasound." She said.

"Did that guy get you pregnant?!" I asked.

Altair laughed. "Look at the name." She said.

The ultrasound said that the baby was twenty one weeks old and that the mother was Karla Marroquin.

_Karla? How?_

"Jace?" Altair said.

"What?" I asked.

"Meet your daughter." Altair said.

I gasped.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So what do you guys think? So who do you think that Melanie is going to look like? Well ya'll will see that in a future chapter :) and when she is older. Anyways Karla and Jace have been apart for two months and it looks like it's really killing Jace. Karla has to hang in there because I'd the pregnancy. She doesn't want to lose the baby. So do you guys think that Altair should have told Jace? Let me know what you guys think :) thak you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for the support. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys here is chapter 11 :) I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created. With that said I'lleave you guys to the chapter since I know ya'll want to know what Jace is going to say. Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_"Jace?" Altair said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Meet your daughter." She said._

_I gasped._

**JACE'S POV**

_My daughter? I was having a daughter?_

"I'm having a daughter?" I asked.

Altair smiled and nodded.

"How come you didn't tell me before?!" I asked.

Altair sighed. "Jace calm down. I didn't know anything. Nobody did. Karla knew how to hide her pregnancy well." She said with a smile.

I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but I found out today when Alice and I walked into her closet. She was looking at herself on the mirror. She said that she had a doctor's appointment and I almost begged her if we could go. I took one of the pictures when she wasn't looking." Altair said.

"How does she look?" I asked.

"Pregnant." Altair said.

I laughed. "I'm going to go see her." I said getting up from the bed.

"No!" Altair said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't want you to know. She knows that you'll leave Heidi and she doesn't want that boy to be left without a father." Altair said.

I sighed. "How long has she been knowing?" I asked.

"Two months." Altair said.

"So that was the good news that she had sais that du that she had for me." I said.

"Yes." Altair said.

I sighed. I can't believe that I missed this. "What should I do now?" I asked her.

Altair smiled. "Alice, Rosalie and I are going to organize a surprise baby shower for her next month. You can start buying sone things for your daughter and put them in a big box and when she is opening the presents you can just appear there. Or you can put the results in an envelope when they come out negative and you can talk to her then." Altair said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Altair was right. I was going to do this for he woman I loved and for my daughter.

"When should the results be here?" Altair asked.

"In two weeks." I told her.

She nodded. Then she got up and smiled. "Well let's go!" She said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Shopping for your daughter. You need to take a day off when she's working so we can organize the baby room for her. Alice is doing it also and so is Rosalie. Her brothers dont mind since I spoke with them and told them everything. Chris was pissed. He wanted to go beat up Heidi." She said.

I smiled. "Alright let's go. But until we organize the baby room everything has to stay in my room." I told her.

Altair laughed. "Fine. Now get up let's go! This is going to be so exciting!" She said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh by the way, mother said that we are all meeting at her house." Altair said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told her about the news. She wants to celebrate her first grandchild and she us going to meet us at the mall." She said.

"You told her?" I asked.

"Well I was so excited that I sent her a picture. She thought that I was pregnant but then I explained and she got all happy." She said.

"Let me guess. Now she wants to be part of the baby shower also?" I asked.

"Yes." Altair said as we got out of my room and started walking down the stairs.

"We're taking my truck though. I know that you are going to go crazy and buy most of the store." I told her.

Altair laughed. "She's my first niece! I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunt!" She said.

"Shhh be quiet. She might be outside." I told her before I opened the front door for her.

"Oh! Right." She said before she got out.

I grabbed my keys and followed her. I closed the door and locked it. I went straight to my truck. I didn't wanted to look next door and see her there. I got on and turned it on.

Altair got in the passenger seat. She put in the address into the g.p.s. since I didn't know which mall she was going to.

I got out of the driveway and started driving towards the mall.

_Twenty minutes later._

We were turning into the parking lot of the mall.

I looked for a spot that was close to the entrance. Luckily I found a spot that was in front of Macy's. I parked and we got off.

"We're going to end up going to different stores huh?" I asked.

"How did you know!" Altair said.

I sighed. "Because the last time I came with you was when you had barely come back from Washington. You almost took the whole store." I told her.

"There was a special. It's not my fault that we came when it was black Friday." She said.

I shook my head.

We went inside and went up to the second floor.

I just followed Altair since it looked that she knew where she was going.

We got to a store that looked like it was for newborns, and toddlers. We went inside and found our mother there with a basket with at least ten dresses in there.

"Jace how great to see you. I really can't wait to meet Karla. Altair has told me about her and she sounds like she is a very sweet person." Mother said.

"Hello mother it's great to see you also. She is a very nice person. I hope you get to meet her soon." I told her.

Mother smiled. "Well I already picked out some dresses for your daughter. Why don't you check some stuff out and you pick something." Mother said.

I sighed. "Mother I didn't think that I will do a very good job at that." I told her.

Mother smiled. "You have to learn Jace. Just like you have to learn to change a diaper." She said.

I turned to look at her.

"Take that honorific expression off Jace it won't work with me." Mother said.

I laughed. "Alright let's have a look around." I said. I looked around and saw that most of the girl's clothes were in pink and white.

There was a dress that was more for like a two year old toddler but I thought that my daughter would look beautiful on it. The dress was white and it had a pink string that went around the waist and it tied into a bow on the back. It came with white socks and a white headband.

I picked it up and an image came to my mind.

There was a two year old toddler that had blonde curly hair and golden eyes that was wearing this dress with the headband, white socks and white shoes. She smiled and the image disappeared.

"That is a pretty dress Jace, but she won't be able to wear it in a while." Mother said.

"I'm taking it. I really like this dress." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

For the next half hour I was picking out winter clothes since Karla was due on October and winter would start in December.

I paid for what I picked out since Mother and Altair insisted that they wanted to pay for what they picked out. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I waited for them to pay and they even wrote their names on the bags so the clothes wouldn't get mixed up.

After that we went to other stores and bought shoes, boots, and some stuffed animals for my little Melanie Dinorah. After that we went back to the truck ans we put everything in the back. It was good thing that it was covered or else we were going to have everything we just bought flying in the freeway. We went to toysR'US and we went to look at baby cribs.

"What do you think of this one Jace?" Mother asked.

I turned around and saw that she was pointing to a brown wood crib. I shook my head. "I want the white wood crib." I told her.

"Well this one is nice, but why a white one?" Mother asked.

I smiled. "Because I want to paint the walls a Rose Aura tone and I want the furniture to be white." I told her.

She smiled. "I still can't believe that you are having a daughter." Mother said.

I smiled. "It's the best news I have gotten in a while." I told her.

Mother nodded.

"Jace there are three different ones." Altair said.

I put my phone back in my pocket and I went to see the cribs. "This one." I said going to the white wood crib that cane with a changing table.

"Jace this one costs four hundred dollars." Mother said.

I turned to look at mother and smiled. "My daughter will have the best I can give her." I said.

Mother smiled. "That's true." She said.

I took a paper from the crib and we went to pay for it.

Ten minutes later the box where the crib was, was brought to the front and we took it outside.

A young man helped me put it in the back and then we left. We went back to my house and Emmett helped me out in the crib. We left it in the living room since we were going to put it up soon.

All of the baby clothes were put in my room and I put all the bags in my closet. I couldn't wait until we started designing the room for my princess.

_One week later._

I saw from my window as Karla left for work. I had taken the day off so we could start designing the room for my princess.

Emmett, Altair, Jasper, Alice, Ivan, Mother, Father, and Rosalie had taken the day off. We wanted to paint the walls in one day and we also wanted to have the crib up today. The rest of the furniture was going to be brought in after the paint had dried and Karla was working. Even Gisselle had taken a few hours off so she could help.

"Coast is clear." Alice said through the walkie-talkie.

I rolled my eyes.

The walki-talkie thing had been Emmett idea. He said that it made us look as if we were on a mission.

I had rolled my eyes then and I rolled then again now.

"Got it. We'll proceed with the plan. Emmett out." Emmett said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"What? We've been having these at work and I wanted to used them." Emmett said.

"That doesn't mean you have to dress as batman." I told him.

Emmett was all dressed in black and he even had a black cape on. He sighed. "Fine I'll go change." He said.

"I'll take the crib with Jasper." I told him.

Emmett nodded.

I went downstairs and opened the door. "Jasper! Come on" I said.

Jasper came down the stairs and we started carrying the big box were the crib was. We were about to cross to her lawn when we saw her car coming back.

"Get against the house." I told Jasper.

She parked and got off quickly. She went inside and then she came back out.

"I thought you were in your way to work already." Alice said.

"I was but I forgot my purse and you know how much I need what I have in there." Karla said.

Jasper moved and there was a trash can there.

_Damn it!_

Karla tried to see but the good thing was that it was dark on this side. "Hello?" Karla said.

_What do we do now?_

She was about to discover us. "Hello? Is someone there?" Karla asked.

I sighed and walked forward. "I'm sorry I was trying to get Rexy out for his walk but the door is stuck and I didn't noticed that I was making so much noise." I said.

Karla swallowed and turned around quickly. "It's fine. Alice I'll see you later." She said walking back to her car. "You too Jasper!" She said more loudy.

_She had seen us?_

"Have a nice day." I told her.

She turned around to look at me and nodded. "Thank you. You too." She said before getting inside her car. She put it on reverse and left.

I sighed.

"That was close you guys." Alice said.

I nodded.

She had been very close to see what we were taking and where we were taking it.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there :) so what do you guys think? How did I do? So Altair told Jace about the baby, do you think that she did right by doing that? What do you guys think about Jace designing the nursery? Let me know what you think of the story or of this chapter in your review :) thank you for the support. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. I mist mention that I am happy that I already ordered my fast & furious 6 DVD so I should be getting it soon :) can't wait to watch the movie again! We'll until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11.**

**Wow. Chapter 11. Can't believe it. Thank you everyone for making this story possible. Ya'll are the ones that motivate me to keep writing and ideas just pop out of nowhere thanks to that. I'm very thankful :) so by the looks of it this story might make it to 20 chapters. I dont want to make it too long since I'm focusing on my main story Being Different. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

That had been close. Very close but at least she didn't figure out what we were doing. I sighed as I walked back to where jasper was hiding.

"That was close." Jasper said.

I nodded. "Yes it was. Now come on let's get going." I told him as we picked up the box and walked over to her lawn.

We went inside and then carefully walked up the stairs while carrying the box.

Mother and Altair had already mixed the paint so it was ready to use.

We had all been waiting for Karla to leave so we could get to work.

"Let's leave it here." I told Jasper as we stopped in the middle of the room. We out the box down and everyone came in.

This room was huge, and it was going to he huge for a newborn.

"Alright everyone let's get to work." I said.

Father, Carlisle, and mother were in charge of forming the crib and the changing table. The rest of us were going to paint as fast as we could and we were also going to bring in fans to help the paint dry since only the top half was being paint right now.

The top half of the walls were going to be a faint pink while the bottom were going to be two darker shades.

Alice, Rosalie, Gisselle, and Altair were organizing the closet with Esme.

That left Emmett, Edward, Chris, Kevin, Ivan, Jasper and I to do the walls.

By ten o'clock we started painting the bottom of the walls since the top had already dried. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Altair and mother had gone to buy decorations for the walls and for the crib.

I specifically told them that I wanted everything in pink and white and that it had to be Disney's princesses.

They rolled their eyes at me and nodded.

"Don't you think that you're going a little overboard with this?" Emmett asked.

I sighed.

_Was I?_

"When you have your first daughter then you'll understand." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "He's right. You can ask Esme how I was when Edward was born, but I totally changed when we found out it was a girl when Esme was pregnant with Alice." Carlisle said.

Father nodded also. "When Victoria and I found out that we were having twins I also went crazy. It's not the same having a boy as having a girl. Sure you can spoil a boy but you can't call him my little princess. Just wait my son until you find out your wife or girlfriend is pregnant. Then you'll know how it feels." Father said.

"You can ask Edward also." Carlisle asked.

Edward turned around when he heard his name and smiled. "It's true Emmett. Not only women get excited but men do also. We just don't show it, but I can't wait to hold my daughter in my arms." Edward said.

Emmett smiled then he sighed. "Rose would definitely kill me if she came out pregnant." Emmett said.

"Watch what you say Emmett." Jasper said.

"Oh! Come on! It's not like you don't do it with Alice!" Emmett said.

"Shut it!" Jasper said.

"What's going on with my daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Ops." Emmett said.

"Nothing Mr. Cullen. Alice and I are dating and that's it." Jasper said.

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry jasper. Alice spoke with Esme and Esme told me everything." Carlisle said.

Jasper looked down. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." Jasper said.

"Don't be. I understand that times have changed. Besides I have never seen my daughter this happy with someone. I'm glad she has you." Carlisle said.

Jasper smiled.

Then we heard the front door open.

"Their back so soon?" I asked.

"Alice! Chris! Kevin! I'm home!" Karla yelled from downstairs.

Everyone froze in place.

"She's here early." Chris said.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked.

"Chris, and Kevin go downstairs and keep her busy. Ivan you wait for them oitside and tell Altair to put all the bags in my room. Everyone else put your phone on vibrate." I said.

We all took out phones out and put the volume down.

"Alice!" Karla said in the hallway.

_Crap! She could open the door at any minute._

"Go" I mouthed to Chris and Kevin.

They nodded. They opened the door carefully and got out quickly.

I walked fast and as quiet as possible and locked the door.

"What's going on? What were ya'll doing in that room and where is Alice?" Karla asked.

"Um...well..." Chris said.

"We bought you something." Kevin said.

"Yea! Yea that's right we bought you something...and..you can't see it right now...until the baby is born." Chris said.

"Right. Well you do know that that is going to be Mely's room right?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both said.

I rolled my eyes and I knew that she had rolled her eyes also. Just that thought made me smile.

"So where's Alice?" She asked.

"She went shopping with Altair." Chris said.

"Which means that she won't be coming for lunch." She said more to herself than to her brothers. "Why does it smell like paint?" She asked.

_._

"Well I wanted to paint some part of my room and Kevin is helping me." Chris said.

"Oh really. If you were painting your room why is the smell coming out of Mely's room?" Karla asked. She reached for the door and I guess it was a good thing that I had locked it. "Why is this room locked?" Karla asked.

"Because we have the surprise in there and we don't want you to see it yet." They told her.

"Open the door." Karla said.

"But..." Chris said.

"Now!" She said.

My heart was beating so fast. What if they opened the door and she found us here. Well about everyone else she wasn't going to care but she didn't wanted to see me.

I really wanted to open the door and hugged her just like I've been wanting these last few weeks.

"We can't." Kevin said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Alice took the key." Chris said.

Karla sighed. "Fine. But I'm not lelling this go. Now let's go have lunch." She said.

"We'll be there in a little bit." Chris said.

"Fine!" She said from downstairs.

I went to unlock the door and both Chris and Kevin came in.

"That was close." Chris said.

I sighed and nodded as I sat down on the floor.

*()*

By three o'clock the room was already painted, and it had all the furniture in there. In the end Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Altair and mother had bought thing in pink and white as I told them. They also bought the sheets and everything to decorate the crib. The sheets were a light pink and they had white on the edges. They also had princess Cinderella, Belle and Sleeping Beauty.

They also bought bottles, a small pink table for a toddler with four chairs that were of the same princesses. They also bought some wallpaler that goes on the top and it goes around the room with the same princesses.

Altair made a sign that said "Melanie's Room" that was to be out on the door. The letters were the colors of pink, white and purple.

Rosalie bought some stickers of the princesses that she out on the walls.

Mother brought a small carpet of princesses that was put under the crib.

The room was done and it was already stocked with what we were going to need.

The changing table had diapers in one cabinet, and baby wipes in the other.

We had even done the restroom in the same pink as the walls of the room. It also has princesses decorations.

All we had to do now was wait for the day of the results so I could tell her. Then everything would go the way it was supposed to be.

_One month later._

She was already on her sixth month of the pregnancy and I still hadn't seen her.

The results had taken more than I expected and today I was going to the clinic since I got a call that the results had finally come in. I parked in a spot that was closest to the entrance. I got out and turned to look at the car that was beside me.

The car was very familiar to me since I see it every day. It was a two thousand twelve silver Skyline. It was her car.

I sighed.

She was here.

I locked my truck ans started walking towards the entrance. I walked in and went to the front desk.

"Welcome how may I help you?" The nurse behind the desk said.

"Yes my name is William Jace Herondale and they called that the results to a DNA test I requested were here." I said.

"Ah. Yes I was the one tbsat called you. One moment I'll be right back." She said.

I nodded.

Moments later the nurse came back with a white envelope. "I need you to sign here please. That way they can't be a claim that you didn't receive them." She said.

I signed the paper and she gave me the white envelope.

"Have a nice day." She said.

I nodded. I turned around and opened the envelope quickly. I read over the letter and what surprised me were the results.

_Negative. It's negative._

I smiled. I wasn't suppose to be with her anymore. I could be with my daughter and the woman I loved.

There was a problem though.

Raphael had my second name and my last name. He still came out as my son, but who was his father?

I looked up and saw that I was right in front of the woman I loved and she was looking straight at me. I smiled. It felt like it has been years since the last time I saw her.

She smiled also and then she sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to pick up the DNA results." I told her.

"It had already come out positive." She said.

I sighed. "There are aot of things that we have to talk about." I told her.

She nodded.

"Can we go outside for just a moment?" I asked.

She nodded. "Alice, Altair I'll be right back." Karla said.

"They can come also." I told her.

The four of us went outside.

"Did you know that I was here?" Karla asked once we were outside.

"No. I just know that you go see the doctor each month to see how the pregnancy is going, even though you are still trying to hide it." I told her.

Karla turned to look at Alice. "How could you tell him Alice! I thought we had agreed that he wasn't going to know!" Karla said yelling at Alice.

"It wasn't Alice." Altair said stepping forward. "It was me." She said.

"You betrayed me?! I trusted you!" Karla said.

"I'm sorry Karla! But my brother deserved to know that he is going to be a father just as much as you deserve to know that the results are negative." Altair said.

Karla looked surprised. "What?'' She asked.

"I think that my brother should explain." Altair said.

Karla turned to look at me and waited for me to start talking.

"So it turns out that Heidi paid the guy that was in charge of the test. She paid him so the results could come out positive. Altair told me about the day that she saw you a month ago and its true. Nobody in our family has strawberry red hair or brown eyes. In our family there are only people that have blonde, orange or butterscotch hair color. Eye color are dark blue, emerald green or gold." I told her.

Karla sighed. "So she lied. Why would she do that?" Karla asked.

"She wanted to separate us. Besides it turns out that Heidi was never pregnant. She also bought the baby. I've seen how she behaves around the baby. She doesn't support him and she doesn't have any patience for him." I told her.

"That baby is in danger. She's not her mother and that baby shouldn't be with her." Karla said.

I nodded. "That's why I needed this results. Because now I can fight for complete custody of the baby because he has my last name. He still comes out as my son." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "I'll help you with what I can." She said.

I smiled and hugged her. "I have missed you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"So have I." She whispered back.

Then I felt a kick.

Karla laughed. "Looks like someone else has missed you as well." She said.

I let get go and I put one hand on her stomach.

Melanie quicked again.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we're going to go home. It's time the while family reunites." Alice said.

Karla turned to look at Alice. "Ali I'm so sorry I yelled at you." She said as she went to hug her.

Alice smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry. We're sisters and it happens. You have nothing to worry about. Besides I hear that the hormones do that to a pregnant woman." Alice said.

Karla laughed and let her go. Then she cleaned her tears. "Thank you for being there for me." She said.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you too Altair. You we're right your brother deserved to know but I didn't wanted that baby to be left alone." Karla told her.

Altair smiled. "You are my sister-in-law and you are having my first niece. I forgive you just because of that." Altair said before she went to hug Karla.

Karla laughed.

Altair let her go. "Alright. We'll see you at home." She said.

We nodded. We turned around and went back inside the clinic.

Today was going to be the day that I was going to see my daughter for the first time.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. I wasn't going to let Jace keep the baby since I was going to go with Heidi getting pregnant by someone else but then I thought about it and I think it would make Jace look better to keep the baby and give him his last name and a family even though he was not the real father. So what do you guys think? How did I do? What do you guys think of Karla and Jace being together again? Let me know your opinions in your review. I will also forward a few years after the next chapter since I want to get to the point where Karla finally decides to tell Jace about her past and we have new people coming in :) so can't wait for that. Anyways thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for the support. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 13 :) we're getting close to the end of this story and I just wanted to say that it wouldn't be possible without you guys that give me support and motivate me to keep writing. I do not own any of the twilight characters but info own the ones that I have created. With that said I'll leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

Seeing my daughter for the first time had made me so happy. It was also the first time I heard her heart beat. I had held Karla's hand the whole time. I even cried when I saw my daughter on the screen.

"I can't believe that I'm having a daughter." I told her.

Karla smiled and cleaned the fell off her stomach. "You've been knowing for a month already." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes but I still can't get over the shock." I told her.

She put on her dress and I helped her get off the bed. "I was the same. I was three months pregnant when I found out and I couldn't believe it either. Now I can't wait to have her in my arms and to see who she is going to look like. To see if she's going to have your hair color or mine. To see if she's going to have your eye color or mine. I always wonder but that mystery should be over in three months." She said.

I smiled and hugged her. "I hope that she looks as beautiful as her mother. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." I told her.

She let me go and she smiled.

I saw that she was crying. I clean her tears away. "Don't cry. We deserve to be happy. We deserve to be together." I told her.

She nodded and then she got on her tippy toes.

I leaned down and kissed her.

Three months has passed since I had kissed her and now it felt like that first kiss again. That delicate kiss that started everything.

I smiled against her lips. "I love you." I said to her.

She smiled also. "I love you." She said. She took my hand in hers. Then she smiled again. "Let's go home." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

**KARLA'S POV**

Everything had been a lie from Heidi. Now I knew what He was capable of to keep Jace with her.

The good thing was that it was now cleared up and now I was holding the Hans of the man that I loved while he drove back home.

We were having a baby girl and now we could raise her as a family and she night be getting a little brother as well.

Jace parked outside our house and we got out.

I got my keys out from my purse and went to unlock the door. I opened it and waited for Jace to come in then I closed the door. I turned around and jumped when I saw like twelve people in fron of me.

"Mother, father I would like you to meet Karla. The love of my life and the mother of my daughter." Jace said.

A tall man with blonde hair and golden eyes came forward and he was holding the hand of a woman that had orange curly hair and deep blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you my name is James and I am Emmett's, Altair's and William's father." He said extending his hand. He looked exactly like Jace.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Karla." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you!" The woman said coming to hug me.

"Oh! I didn't know I was famous already." I told her with a smile as I hugged her back.

She laughed. "I'm Victoria." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I told her.

She smiled. "The same." She said then she let me go.

"Karla." Esme said giving me a hug.

"Hi Esme." I said as I hugged her back.

She let go of me. "Look at you. You're almost there." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded. Then I touched my stomach. "Almost. Three months to go." I told her.

Esme smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look beautiful pregnant. Not that you didn't before but you look more beautiful now." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you Esme. You're always so nice." I told her.

Esme laughed. "I just say the truth." She said.

I nodded.

"We can finally see you happy again." Carlisle said as he came to give me a hug.

I smiled and nodded.

Carlisle and Esme had supported us when we lost our parents, brother and sister. To me they had become like the parents that I didn't have anymore. The ones I missed so much.

"Yes Carlisle everything is cleared up." I told him as I let him go.

He smiled. "I'm glad." He said.

"We'll we have a surprise for you." Alice said.

"A surprise?" I asked.

"Alice I didnt think it's time for it yet." Jace said.

"Oh! Come on Jace! It's the perfect time!" Alice said.

Jace sighed. "Okay." He said.

"Yeay! Come on!" Alice said as she went up the stairs.

Everyone else followed her.

Jace and I we're the last ones to go up the stairs.

I actually found it funny that no one could say no to Alice. Absolutely no one.

"Jace cover her eyes!" Alice yelled from another room.

I sighed and let Jace cover my eyes.

Jace took my hand in his and we turned right. We walked forward and then we stopped. We turned right and we stopped again.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Alice said.

Jace took off the blind fold and I opened my eyes.

"Surprise!" Everyone said.

I gasped and started to look around. I could feel that tears we're starting to form in my eyes.

The room was perfect. Just like I wanted it. The walls we're a faint pink on top and two shades darker on the bottom. The crib and the furniture we're white, the walls had stickers of Disney's princesses.

I walked around looking and I saw that there was a picture of the ultrasound when I was five months. Tears ran down my cheeks and I cleaned them away.

Whoever had decorated the room knew exactly what I liked and has done it perfectly.

I walked over to the middle of the room where the crib was. I touched the small pillow that was there and an image came to my mind.

There was a little girl running in front of me. She looked back and smiled. She had long blonde hair and golden eyes. Her hair was up on a ponytail and it was curls down her back. It looked like her hair was straight from the top and had curls at the bottom. Just like mine.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I..um..." I said. I smiled. "It's perfect. Just like I would have done it. You did a good job Alice." I told her.

Alice smiled. "I didn't do it. All of us here helped but it wasn't us the ones that decided where everything went." Alice said.

"Then who did?" I asked.

"Jace did." Alice said.

I turned around shocked that he was capable of doing this. "You did this?" I asked.

Jace smiled and nodded. He came to stand in front of me and he took both of my hands in his. "Yes I did. Everyone helped." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. "When?" I asked.

Jace laughed. "Remember the morning when you found us outside?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well we we're all in my house waiting for you to leave. As soon as you left Jasper and I picked up the crib and started to bring it here. Then you came back and almost caught us." Jace said with a smile.

I laughed. I couldn't believe they had been up that early so they could design my daughter's room.

"After that some of us started painting, others started the getting the crib together, and others we're putting all the clothes in the closet. When you got here at lunch we had just finished painting the bottom of the walls and we were all in here waiting for Alice, Esme, Gisselle, my mother, Altair and Rosalie to come back." He said.

I smiled and shook my head. "So ya'll were here when I was telling my brother's to open the door." I said.

"Yes." They said.

I laughed again. "Thank you. Thank you for painting the room and putting all the furniture at the right places. Thank you for doing this for my daughter and for me. Specially you Jace. Now I know that our daughter will have the best father in the world." I told him.

Jace smiled and gave me a light kiss.

I smiled. "And she will also have the best uncles, aunts, cousin and grandparents." I told them.

They all smiled.

This family just got bigger.

_Three months later._

Everything was great. My love life was perfect.

Chris, Kevin and David were in school wince the last week of August. David looked happy to be going to school. Everyday he would come home and talk about his day. He would say that he liked coloring or he would coke in through the door and he would be singing his alphabet song.

Chris was almost seventeen and Kevin was almost fifteen. They had grown up so fast.

Neither Gisselle or I was able to go to the clinic since we were both pregnant and due at any moment and the doctor had ordered complete bed rest.

I actually missed going to the clinic but I was very happy that my baby girl was going to be here at any moment.

Jace had graduated in July and he was the one that was taking care of the clinic with a friend of his.

Alice and Rosalie had gotten engaged a few days ago and I was so happy for them.

Carlisle and Esme finally found their son that had been taken away from them. It was a complete shock to everyone since he had always been very close to them. It runes out that Victoria and James had found a toddler outside their door and they took him in. They never reported anything because they we're afraid they would be accuses of kidnapping a child.

Emmett was confused. He loved his adopted family and he loved his biological family also. He never understood why he was the only one with dark brown curly hair but when he found out the truth he understood and accepted Carlisle and Esme right away.

Rosalie was a month pregnant and Emmett was very happy.

Jasper had been mad at first because Emmett is his parent in the F.B.I but as soon as they got engaged he didn't care that much since he said he just wanted his sister to be happy.

Alice had taken my case since Jace wasn't a lawyer anymore and since Carlisle and James became partners everything changed. Alice had also gone to the doctor and she was a week pregnant but didn't wanted to tell Jasper yet. She wanted to wait until she was a month so she could tell him.

In my opinion I think she wanted to wait until Christmas so she could wrap the ultrasound picture as a gift and give it to Jasper.

That would be a nice surprise.

Today the whole family was coming for dinner since we wanted to celebrate the case that Alice won and since we didn't have anyone but David to take trick or treating.

I decided not to take him this year because I couldn't. So everyone was just going to bring him candy.

I sighed as the pain went away.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I've been getting these cramps for a few hours now and they hurt." I told her.

"You don't think the baby is coming already do you?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "No. Violet said that I was going to be feeling it when the delivery day got closer." I told her as Emmett came into the kitchen.

"Hey Karla. Hey little sister how are ya'll doing?" Emmett asked.

"Good." Alice said.

"Good." I told him.

Emmett nodded. "And how about you Mely? How are you? When are you going to pop out of there?" Emmett asked.

As soon as Emmett said that water ran down my legs. "Oh god!" I said.

Alice and Emmett just stared at me.

"Jace!" I yelled as I held on to the counter for support as a contraction came.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding. Stay in there! Don't come out yet! It can't be that bad!" Emmett was saying to my stomach.

"Emmett it's not...your fault. Alice get Jace please." I told them.

Alice nodded.

"Come on. We have to get you to the hospital." Emmett said.

I nodded. I took his hand for support.

_God! I never thought it was going to hurt this bad!_

Emmett and I walked to the sinning room and then to the living room.

I was taking deep breaths to keep myself from screaming.

James and Carlisle we're up in an instant.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"The baby...the...baby...is...coming." I said between breaths.

"Now?" Victoria asked.

I nodded.

"Esme get the baby bag." Rosalie said.

Esme nodded.

Gisselle got up and water ran down her legs also. Then she cried out in pain.

"Another one?" Emmett asked.

" It looks like these girls planned their birth." Carlisle said.

"We didn't even bring a baby bag." Edward said.

"I have it in the trunk." Gisselle said.

Esme, Jace, David, Chris and Kevin came down the stairs.

Altair and Ivan right behind them.

"Alright let's go. Emmetta and Edward out them in my truck. Altair bring Raphael and David with you. Chris and Kevin help Altair and meet us at the hospital. Esmeand Edward I need you guys to het in the truck also." Jace said.

I put on my sweater and then Emmett picked me up.

Emmett put me in the passenger seat.

Edward put Gisselle on the back and then he got on.

Esme got on the other side of Gisselle with both baby bags.

Jace turned on the truck and he got out of the driveway. He started to speed down the road. "Seatbelts." Jace said.

I put on mine and relaxed now that I could. The contraction was over and I hoped I didn't get another soon.

"Sweetheart don't fall asleep." Esme said touching my shoulder.

"I'm not." I told her. I really don't know how long it took Jace to get to the hospital but to me it felt like it took him hours.

Jace parked in the parking lot and then he quickly got out. He took our baby bag from Esme and then he came to help me get off. "Are you okay?" Jace asked.

I nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I smiled. "Excited, scared, nervous." I told him.

He smiled and started to help me walk to the emergency entrance with Esme, Edward, and Gisselle right behind us. "Don't be. I'll be right next to you." He said.

I nodded.

We went into the emergency entrance and I couldn't believe that we still had to wait in line until the nurse decided to look at us.

"Welcome to East Regional Hospital what is the reason for your visit?" The nurse asked.

"We have two women that are going into labor." Jace said.

"Has their water broke?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Jace said.

"Come in through the door on your left." The nurse said.

Everyone else got to the emergency room and they came in with us.

The nurse sat Gisselle and I on a wheel chair. "Follow me." The nurse said.

"Um can they be in the same room?" Jace asked.

"That's what I ordered.' The nurse said.

I sighed. I didn't know how long this labor was going to take.

**JACE'S POV**

Seeing Karla in pain and not being able to do anything about was hard.

A nurse had come in and asked Karla if she wanted to get an Epidural and she had said no.

As soon as a contraction passed away, Gisselle started with one and we couldn't do anything about it.

They had been like that for six hours and they still hadn't given birth.

It was a good thing that tomorrow was Saturday or else I was going to have to close the clinic for the day.

The nurse had said that the birth could take up to fifteen or twenty hours. She also said that there have been women that take more than twenty four hours since its the first baby.

I looked at my phone and sighed.

It was midnight.

It was a good thing that the room was big and that it had a place where you could sleep against the wall.

Chris, Kevin, and David had fallen asleep there.

Altair had Raphael since I was nervous and I didn't know if I was going to be able to take care of him right now.

_Two hours later._

Karla and Gisselle had only slept for an hour. It was really weird because as soon as Karla fell asleep so did Gisselle. The other hour they were having contractions ans now they were coming one after the other.

The doctors came to check them. "Looks like we have twins from different mothers." The doctor said chuckling.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm just saying by how everything happened. We will be taking them into the delivery room together and then they'll be brought back here. Who is going in with them?" The doctor asked.

"I am." Edward and I said together.

"Okay so ya'll must be the happy fathers. Anyone else?" The doctor asked.

"I'll go." Mother said.

"So will I." Esme said.

"Okay well follow the nurse so you can change." The doctor said as other nurses came to take Karla and Gisselle away.

We went to change and then we were taken to the delivery room.

I went to Karla immediately.

"Jace." She said softly.

I knew she was tired. "I'm here baby." I told her as I took her hand in mine.

"I'm scared." She said.

I kissed her hand. "Don't be. We're here with you." I told her.

Mother went to hold Karla's other hand.

"Okay Karla when you feel your next contraction I need you to push." The doctor said.

Karla nodded.

I saw as Karla pushed over and over again. I turned to see how Gisselle was doing and I saw that she was doing the same.

Both of them looked very tired.

"Come on Karla one last push." The doctor said.

Karla took in a deep breath and then she pushed as hard as she could.

Then we heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl." The doctor said as the nurse cane to put my daughter against Karla'a chest.

Then we heard another baby cry.

"It's a girl!" The other doctor said.

I smiled.

Both babies we're born.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

I smiled and kissed the back of Karla's hand before letting go. I took the scissors the doctor gave me and I cut my daughter's umbilical cord.

The nurse then took my daughter to clean her and weight her. Then she brought my daughter back covered in a pink blanket and gave her to Karla.

"Hi Melanie. I'm so glad that we get to finally meet you." Karla said to Melanie with a smile.

I smiled.

"She's beautiful." Mother said.

Karla smiled. "Yes and she is going to have Jace's hair." Karla said.

I leaned down and kissed my daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the family." I told her.

**Okay guys that is it for the chapter :) I had thought at first to skip the babies birth but then thought of ending it there. I still have to think of a name for Gisselle's baby though lol anyways thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the support. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 14 :) I had to rewrite it since it turned out that I started it but never saved it :( so when I went back to see if Alice was pregnant so I could finish writing chapter 17 that was where I noticed that I was missing a very important chapter. I started to freak out since I didn't know what had happened and when I was trying to change the name of the chapters I replaced chapter 15 with chapter 16 so ya'll can see how I feel. I am kind of mad because I had stayed up till 5 am my time writing these chapters and now they are fine. Anyways it happens. I do not own any of the twilight characters but info own the ones that I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

**_Six years later._**

Six years have passes and the family has grown so much. Chris was now twenty one and he was about to turn twenty two. Kevin was nineteen and in a few months he was going to turn twenty. David was now ten years old. Melanie Victoria was six. Jace and I had twins four years ago. Alice Marie and Edward Anibal who we're now three.

Gisselle'a daughter was six years old now. She had named her Meadow. Angelic Cullen. They have a four year old son names Carlisle Anthony Cullen. Carlisle was so happy that his first grandson was named after him. They have a two year old daughter named Grace Alyssa and a four month old son that is named Ethan.

Rosalie came out pregnant after Alice. She had twins. A five year old daughter named Roselin Maria and a son that was named Emmett Ian. Now she's two months pregnant and she just says that she hopes that they are not twins. Roselin looked just like her mother and Ethan just like his father.

Alice has a five year old daughter named Florence Nicole Hale. She named her Florence because she has always wanted to go there. They have a three year old son named Jasper Nathan who are opposites. Florence looks just like Alice but has Jasper's blonde hair and Alice's brown eyes. Jasper Jr, who was always called Nathan, looked exactly like Jasper but had Alice's dark brown hair and Jasper's deep blue eyes.

Altair and Ivan got married three years ago and now they have one year old twins Abigail Olivia and Ivan James Rodriguez Herondale.

Carlisle and Esme we're happy that their lost son was finally found. It turned out that it was Emmett and they were more surprised that he had been around them all along.

Emmett was happy too even though he was confused at first.

James and Victoria explained how they found a baby in their doorstep and how they took him in. They said that they had been fraud that if they went to the police they would be accused of kidnapping.

Jace had proposed three months ago and when he asked if I would marry him instead of saying yes I had told him that it was about time. Life with him and the rest of my family was perfect except for the constant reminder every year of when we lost our parents, bother and sister.

I'm sure that if they were here they would be happy with us also. I didn't know why but there was always something that told me not to give up on them.

Today was the twenty fourth of December and everyone had come to our house to spend Christmas. The food was done and now all that was left was for all the Cullens and Herondales to come over.

I went to the living room and found Alice, Jasper, Jace, Chris , Kevin, Rosalie, Emmett, Altair, Ivan and the children watching television. "What are ya'll watching?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me that you we're a great dancer." Alice said.

I looked at the television and saw that they were watching a video of when I was about Melanie's age and I was dancing. I smiled. "Won a lot of prices too." It told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Well we met a few days before my parents, brother and sister in law passed away so I didn't think it was important." I told her.

"When was the last time you dance like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Salsa? The same night I lost part of my family. It just didn't seem right so I decided to not compete again." I told her.

"But you are a great dancer." Alice said.

I laughed. "I'm not so great." I said.

"Yes you are. Look at yourself." Alice said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Alice I was six years old then. That was twenty three years ago." I said.

"Yea, you probably don't git it anymore." Emmett said trying to hide a smile.

"Want to make a contest?" I asked.

"Hey I dont dance but you said it yourself." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

The door bell rang and I went to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Esme said as she hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Merry Christmas Esme." I said letting her go. "Merry Christmas Carlisle." I said.

Carlisle smiled but couldn't hug me since he was carrying a bunch of presents. "Merry Christmas." Carlisle said.

They came in and Carlisle went to put the presents around the tree, which was already fulll with all the presents Rosalie, Emmett, Altair, Ivan, Alice, Jasper, Jace and I had out there.

The bottom of the tree wasn't even visible.

I closed the door.

Carlisle went to open it. "We have more." He said.

"I'll help." Jace said.

"Yea me too." Emmett said getting up.

I was about to close the door when I saw Victoria coming with James, Violet, and Rosalie's father, who were each full of presents.

"Come in." I said.

"Merry Christmas." Victoria and James said.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas." Violet and Rosalie'a father said.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Wow ya'll have a full house of presents." Victoria said.

I smiled. "Yea. We are a big family." I said.

"That's true." James said.

Carlisle came in with Jace and Emmett.

I closed the door and saw that now they were putting gifts against the walls and the coaches since they didn't fit under the big Christmas tree.

"I think that we have like a hundred presents here." Carlisle said.

I smiled and shook my head.

We has decided to buy two gifts for each person. After the children went to sleep we we're putting the rest under the tree so they could think that Santa had come. Just like my family uses to do it when I was little.

*()*

After the rest of the family had gotten here we ate at around eight. While the children finishes eating Carlisle, James, Jace, Emmett, Chris, Kevin, Ivan, Jasper, and Rosalie's father went to get all the presents that said "From Santa" and out then in a red bag. Then they took them upstairs to my room and left them there.

Since everyone was staying here Carlisle and James started opening bottles and we all started to drink.

"So Karla what about that Salsa demonstration?" Jasper asked.

I smiled. "Fine." I said putting my cup down.

Jace came to stand in front of me and we took my right hand in his his left and we started to dance to a song called "Vivir Mi Vida" **(Live My Life)** by Marc Anthony.

Soon we were surrounded by the rest, who also started to dance. We dance with different family members and even with the children. Soon eleven o'clock came and we let the children open the presents that we're under the tree. After we gave away our presents, Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs.

I smiled as I saw all the little ones sitting down on the floor opening their presents. I went to help Alice open hers while Jace helped Edward.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Meet Christmas!" Emmett said coming down the stairs dressed as Santa Clause with the red bag over his shoulder.

"Look momma! It's Santa!" Alice said.

I smiled.

"Ho! Ho! Oh shit! I...mean merry Christmas." Emmett said when he also fell down the stairs.

We all laughed.

"Hey ya'll laugh ya'll dont get any presents!" Emmett said.

We immediately became quiet.

All the children went to "Santa" to get their presents while Alice was recording. After they we're done we took them upstairs to the rooms so they could go to sleep.

"Momma my presents!" Alice had said.

"Ali they'll be the tomorrow morning." I told her.

"But what if Santa feels like taking them back? No momma I want to have them in my room." She said.

I smiled. "Okay. Go to your room and I'll take them to you in a little bit." I told her.

"Okay. But I'm not failing asleep until they are up there." She said.

I smiled. "Okay." I said as my phone started to ring. I walked back down the stairs. "Alice cut the music please." I said.

"Sure!" She said before going to put the volume on low.

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. I would always recognize that number. Nine years ago I has dialed it so many times.

"Hello?" I said.

"Took you a while to answer didn't it." Ramiro said.

"Why do you have my mother's phone?" I asked.

"I always have had it. All these nine years." He said.

Everyone else turned to look at me with confuses expressions on their faces.

"What do you want?!" I asked.

"You better watch how you talk to me. Well that is if you want your parents, brother and his wife to stay alive." He said.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

"Put the phone in speaker. I think that everyone should hear what I'm about to say." Ramiro said.

I put the phone on speaker. "What do you want?" I asked.

"What do I want? Let's see what is the only thing that I have wanted and couldn't get? Anyway what do you think your brother will say to see that you have created this family with a kid that is not yours?" He asked.

"My brother wouldn't say anything. He would actually be happy that I have been taking care of my nephew as he asked me to. I know that he would have done the same thing for me." I said.

"That's so sweet. Anyway there is someone here that wants to say hi to you." He said. "Say hello." He said to someone.

"Karla it's good to hear that you are doing so good." Mother said.

My heart started beating so fast. "Mom?" I said.

"Hey. You have no idea how much I have missed hearing your voice." She said.

Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Enough of the sweet talk. There is someone else here that wants to say hello to you." Ramiro said.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you." I told him.

"What dis you do to me?! You left me! That's what you did!" He said.

"How do I know all of this is not made up? I touched my brother and parents. They didn't have a pulse!" I said.

"He's not joking Karla. We have been here all this time." Tito said.

"Tito?" I said.

Ramiro laughed. "Looks like you still remember your brother's nickname." Ramiro said.

"What do you want so you can let then go? How much money do you want?" I asked.

"Baby money I have so I don't need it. I heard that you were a street racer back then so this is my proposition. I give you two months exactly to find me. One a day more and not a day less. If you don't then I'll kill them myself and I'll send them to you." He said.

"Two months?" I said.

"Oh and another thing don't try tracking this phone because it's not possible. I already made sure of that." He said before he hung up.

I sighed and sat down on a chair.

"I'll get you some water." Alice said.

I shook my head. "Get me a shot." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Get me a shit of patron. It will hell with the shock." I told her.

She nodded.

"What sis he mean when he said that you were a street racer?" Chris asked.

Alice brought the shot and I took it all at once.

I felt the burning of the alcohol go down my throat and into my stomach. "I'll explain after I make a phone call." I said searching through my contacts. When I found the one I was looking for I hit call.

The phone started to ring.

I started to pace as I counted the fourth ring.

Then someone picked up. "Calling to wish me a merry Christmas?" A voice said.

I smiled. "No. Dom...I need your help." I said

*()*

After hanging up with Dom and telling him what had happened he agreed to get his team together to help.

Emmett agreed to get a airplane so they can transport their cars and leave them in my garage.

"Explain." Chris and Kevin said.

I sighed. "Fine. The money that we got from mom and dad and the insurance and all of that I used it to pay the taxes of the house and the rest I used it to fix my car. I started racing here and then they contacted me with Dom. He told me to go over there and we did. When we went to Los Angeles we weren't just visiting mom's cousin, I actually was racing by night. I had made it into Dom's team. I was also racing at the desert. In some races there we're times we're I would win two hundred thousand dollars a night." I said. I took a deep breath.

"After that Dom left and we came back. Letty then contacted me that she needed help ringing this Braga guy down and I agreed. Brian was an F.B.I. agent and we were helping him bring Braga down and in exchange we were going to clear Dom'a name so he could come back. We raced against others until we were working for Braga. We were transporting drugs from Mexico to the U.S. by getting into some tunnels they had created. We delivered the drugs to Braga and what we didn't know was that Braga killed the racers after that. Letty and I we're able to get away in different cars. Felix followed us and caught up to Letty." I said stopping to take a drink of water.

"Felix explodes Letty's car and we thought she was dead. All of that happened while ya'll were staying with our godmother in North Carolina. Then I get contacted by dom to do a job in Rio. We were bringing down the man that ran drugs through Rio. That was when I told ya'll we were on vacation in Rio. We attacked a house of his and Dom burned the money. Reyes took all his money and he put it in a safe inside a police station. After that Brian and Dom raced to get us some cars but in the end we ended up stealing five police cars. Roman, Han and I dressed as police officers to help Brian and Dom get rid of the police officers while they pulled the vault." I said.

I took another drink and sighed. I wasn't proud of myself for doing this but I did it for my family. "Then Brian and Dom changes the vault without the cops noticing and Hobbs let them go. He gave us twenty four hours to leave and then he said he was going to look for us. We divided the two hundred million dollars equally and then we came back home. I bought these two pieces of land and contracted a company to start building the house how I wanted it. I bought the machines for the clinic since it was under my name and then I get contacted by Dom again. He tells me that Letty is alive and that Hobbs needs to talk to us. So we head to London. That's when ya'll states with Mia." I said.

I took another drink of water and decided to continue. "It turns out that Letty was working with a guy named Owen Shaw. I helped Tej in what I could while Dom and Brian raced. I actually also helped them follow Shaw's guys since they were stealing some stuff and we needed to get close to Letty. We got these new fast cars and we ended up crashing them after one drive. Dom was able to race Letty and they talked and it turned out that Letty lost her memory. We saves her but then Shaw had Mia, Chris ans Kevin as hostage. He took a chip that could destroy the world and we went after him. I rode with Letty, Dom, and Brian. We got inside the airplane and we fought them. Letty fought Shaw's girlfriend, Brian fought Shaw and got ya'll and Mia out of there. I fought the only girl that was working with Shaw that wasn't a cop. We got out with Hobbs and then Dom saw Shaw going for the chip. He went after him and he was able to get out with the chip. The others brought the plane down and Dom got out in a car but crashed. We all made it except for Gisselle, who was Han' girlfriend. We got paid good and we got full pardons. We came back home and that was it. Dom contacted me later and said that Han was murdered but I wasn't able to go since I had already opened the clinic and a garage for cars. I was the only one working in the clinic so couldn't leave." I said.

Everyone was quiet.

"I just want everyone to know that I did it for my family. I needed the money and I just wanted to give ya'll the best. I would do it again if I had to." I said.

"Never imagined you would do something like that." Emmett said.

I smiled. "Neither did I." I said.

"You did all of that for us?" Chris asked.

I nodded. "Ya'll we're everything I had left and I wanted to give ya'll what I could." I told them.

They smiled and hugged me.

"Can we see the cars?" Kevin asked.

I laughed. "Let mw talk to Dom first and then we'll go." I said

They nodded.

I dialed Dom's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Yea." He said.

"Ya'll are leaving in the early hours of the morning so start packing. The good thing is that ya'll don't have to go through security since ya'll are bringing your cars. The airplane is big enough for all the cars. They are also going to to the same for Tej and Roman." I told him.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Dom said.

I nodded. "Are you tomorrow." I said before I hung up.

Everyone else was just staring. They didn't even say a thing.

"I'm sorry that I'm bot what you guys thought." I said.

Alice smiled. "I dint think it was that bad. You did it for your family and to help someone out. That is what counts." Alice said.

The rest smiled and nodded.

"I told you she would have done a bad ass F.B.I. agent if she had become one." Emmett told Jasper.

Everyone laughed.

The only one that didn't speak was Jace.

"Alright let's go." Chris said.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there since my phone had deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite it. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in your review :) thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 14. Cany believe we're almost done. So I think that there are only about two chapters left so almost done :) still thinking of how to end it since I already started writing the story Fate. Still don't know when I am going to post that one. I do not own any of the twilight or Fast & Furious characters but I own the ones that I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed as Jace parked in front of the garage. It had been a while since the last time I was here. "I'll go open it." I said before I got off.

Jace didn't say anything. To be honest he had not said anything since I told everyone the part of my life that I had hidden from them.

I walked to the door and unlocked it. I closed it behind me and turned on the lights. I went to press I button that was on the wall so the doors to the garage would go up. I smiled as I looked at both of my cars. It had been a while since I had been behind those wheels.

Dom and the team should be here tomorrow by mid-day the latest.

My family was alive. They had been alive all of these years.

Ramiro had them and I knew that he wasn't alone. He was working with someone. Someone that was powerful and someone that had contacts.

I didn't matter to me all that I had to do to keep my family safe, even if that meant that I had to give my life to do it. Yes I had children but I had parents, a bother, and a sister that I had missed so much. My brother deserved to be with his son and my parents deserves to meet their grandchildren.

The cars came in and I went to grab both set of keys to my cars. I went to the aqua ninety-eight Chevy Cavalier. I opened the door and got in. I pulled the hand break up and then I pushed the cutch and gas pedal at the same time. I turned the key and the car turned on. I got out and went to the thousand thirteen dodge charger. I did the same thing as the Cavalier.

**JACE'S POV**

I had been quiet since we had left the house after Karla talked to that Dom guy. I wasn't jealous or anything but I just couldn't speak. I could find the right words to tell her how I felt. I wasn't angry. I wasn't furious, and as sure as hell I wasn't disappointed.

As soon as we had gotten in the car Karla spoke and what she said actually broke my heart. "You can break up the engagement if you want. You can cancel the wedding also. I know that you must hate me right now for not telling you and I understand." Was all she said.

After that I decided not to speak since I wanted to find the right words to tell her how I really felt. I was proud of her. I was surprised by the true woman she was, and I loved her more than ever.

She had cared so much for her brothers and nephew's well being that she got into illegal racing and did illegal stuff.

Now more than ever I wanted to make her my wife and I wanted to have her by my side until our time came. I knew that even then we would be together for the rest of eternity. I parked the truck in front of a dodge charger and got off. I went to open the door for David, Melanie, Edward and Alice.

They got off and went to their mother.

The rest got off their cars and also came in.

I smiled. When I saw both cars I remembered the time when she told me almost seven years ago that she liked to go fast.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked in her sweet voice.

I smiled and sighed. "I just remembered the time when you told me that you liked to go fast." I told her.

She smiled. "Almost seven years ago." She said.

I nodded. "You customized both cars?" I asked.

She smiled. "The Cavalier was customized by Dom. He taught me a lot about cars and so did Letty and Leon. Specially Jesse. But the Charger right there I customized it all by myself." She said. Pointing to a black two thousand thirteen Dodge Charger.

I smiled and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." I whispered in her ear.

"You're not mad?" She whispered back.

I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"Because I was surprised. I was speechless. I couldn't believe the woman I had at my side. I never imagened you would do things like that for your family." I told her.

She let go off me and smiled. "Family always comes first." She said.

I smiled and gave her a light kiss. "You are right on that." I told her.

"You only have two cars?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Karla said.

Emmett smiled. "I can get you more if you want." He said.

Karla smiled. "Alright. I'll have to see what you have." She said.

Emmett nodded. "Jasper?" He said.

Jasper nodded and took out his IPad. "These are the cats that we have in storage." Jasper said showing her the pictures of the cars.

Karla bit her lip and shook her head. "This is incredible." She said.

"We are part of the F.B.I. and our duty is to protect people." Emmett said.

"Which means that we are going with you." Jasper said.

Karla shook her head. "No. Absoluty not. I cannot leave Rose, Alice, and the children unprotected." Karla said.

"We'll get other agents." Emmett said.

Karla shook her head. "It won't be the same. You can protect them because you love them, but they won't protec them the same way." Karla said.

"Why don't we all go?" Alice asked.

Karla turned to look at her with a horrified expression.

_Why Alice._

"Are you crazy?! He already has my parents, brother, and sister-in-law. I don't want him to get any of you." Karla said.

I sighed and took her hand. "Sweetheart as much as I hate to say this Alice, Jasper and Emmett are right. If we all go with you we can protect each other and he can't get us unless we come out of the place." I told her.

Karla sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about this when the team gets here." Karla said.

We nodded.

**KARLA'S POV**

The next morning I was up by eight even though I had turned off the alarm. I got out of Jace's arms carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. Then I have him a quick kiss on the lips.

He then pressed me against him and kissed me back deepening the kiss. After a while he let me go so we could catch our breath. "Where were you going so early?" Jace asked.

I sighed. "I was going to make breakfast." I told him.

Jace started kissing my neck and that made it impossible to leave his side. "I would like to help but I'm very busy right now." He said as he touched my legs.

Even though I was wearing jeans, his touch still had the effect that he wanted. I smiled and turned us around so I was on top of him. "Well I think I can help you with that." I told him.

Jace smiled and I kissed him. He turned us around so I was lying down on the bed and he was between my legs. He grabbed my wrists with his hands and he pinned them down on the mattress.

I smiled against his lips.

He let me go and I pulled him against me as he kissed me.

*()*

By nine thirty we were down on the kitchen making breakfast for everyone that was coming. At ten the door bell was ringing.

"I'll get it!" I said. I went to open the door and the people that I had not seen in years were standing there. I smiled.

"Karla." Dom said.

"Dom." I said giving him a hug.

"Hi." Mia said.

"Mia. It's so good to see you." I said hugging her.

"You too." Mia said.

"Hey." Brian said.

"Brian!" I said hugging him.

Brian hugged me back. Then he let me go.

"Hey there." Letty said.

"Letty. Omg! In so glad to see you!" I said hugging her.

Letty laughed. "It's good to see you too." She said.

I let her go and smiled.

"Hey there baby girl." Roman said.

"Roman." I said as I gave him a hug.

"How have you been?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'll explain it in a little bit." I told him.

"Leon. Tej." I said as I hugged then at the same time.

"Hey. It seems like it has been years since we last saw each other." Leon said.

I laughed. "It has." I said.

"And you haven't changed." Tej said.

I smiled. "I have and a lot." I told them.

"So why are we here?" Brian asked.

I sighed. "I need your help. It's kind of complicated. Please come inside where I'll explain everything." I said.

They all cane in and went to the living room.

"Can I get ya'll anything?" I asked.

*()*

After explaining everything that had happened in my life since we last saw each other and presenting everyone to everyone, I sat down on the couch.

"It sounds more that complicated." Dom said.

I nodded. "I know." I told him.

"That's messed up." Brian said.

I swallowed and nodded.

"And you need our help to find him and your family." Dom said.

"Yes. Well that is if you guys want to help." I said.

Dom looked at everyone in his team. Then he turned to look at me. "The way I see it is that you helped me when I needrd you, even though you got paid you didn't think twice about helping us...so we're in. To us you are family and we won't leave you alone at this moment when you need us." Dom said.

I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I told him.

Dom laughed. "You don't turn your back on family." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "So where do we start?' I asked.

Dom sighed.

"Well like you said he probably is not here in the U.S. but in a place where there in no extradition." Brian said.

I sighed. "Tokyo, and Moscow." I said.

Brian nodded. "Those are some of the places." Brian said.

"How do we figure it out?" Emmett asked.

Dom and Brian smiled and looked at me.

I smiled. "The only we way we know. Racing." I said.

"Racing?" Jasper asked.

I got up and nodded. "Yeap. That will get us the information we need. That's why Ramiro said that he heard I had been a street racer. Because he knows that's what we'll do." I said.

"But I don't know how to race." Jasper said.

I smiled. "You won't have to. What we need you to do is help us get the material that we need." I said.

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

"Tej will tell you what we need." I told him.

Tej looked up and nodded. He went to sit down by Emmett and they started forming a list.

"Dom, Brian, Letty and Roman will pick out the cars. Jasper were going to need a hiding place that is big tonight to test the cars." I said.

They nodded.

"As for the kids we'll have to keep them safe. They can't be with us." Dom said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm staying with them. I have Jack anyways." Mia said.

I nodded. "Alice, Rosalie, Gisselle, Esme, Altair, Victoria, James, Carlisle, Ivan, Edward, Chris, and Kevin ya'll are also staying." I said.

"No." Chris and Kevin said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We're going with you." Chris said.

"No. Absolutely not. Ya'll can get killed." I said.

"So can you." Kevin said.

I swallowed then I sighed.

_What was I going to do with my brothers?_

"They can help me with tracking and all of that." Tej said.

"Fine but ya'll are not racing. Ya'll dint know how dangerous that is." I said.

"Oh come on! Chris has been racing since he's sixteen." Kevin said.

I turned to look at them. "He's been what?!" I asked.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Chris it just came out." Kevin said.

"Is that true?" I asked Chris.

"Well..." He said.

"Yes or no?!" I asked.

Chris sighed. "Yes." He said.

I sighed. "That's why I never told you guys anything because I didn't wanted ya'll to have this life. It's dangerous. Ya'll could make a wrong turn or something." I said.

"Sometimes we don't have a choice." Dom said coming to stand beside me.

I sighed. "I know. I didn't have a choice." I said.

Dom nodded. "But ya'll do." Dom said looking at ny brothers. "Was there really a necessity to do what you did? You could have lost your life at sixteen and do you know what that could have done to your sister? There was a time when I alnost lost my sister and you don't know how that feels. Ya'll are all grown up now and its time that ya'll think before ya'll do anything." Dom said.

Chris and Kevin nodded.

"Brian, Roman, Letty let's get some cars. The rest start packing." Dom said.

*()*

I finished packing David's, Raphael's, Melanie's, Alice's, and Edward's clothes. They were leaving with Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Mia, Victoria, and James to Forks. F.B.I. agents were going with them also to stay with then while we were away.

Dom, Letty, Roman and Brian had already picked out the cars and they were being transported to London since Dom said that he thought all of this was connected to Braga and with everything that happened with Letty. Dom thought that Ramiro was working for Braga and that he had been working for Shaw.

I started taking the children's luggage downstairs and Jace helped me with some of it.

The children were leaving right now since we were leaving in a few hours.

"Mommy!" They said coming to hug me.

I hugged them back.

Even David still called me mom ans he has also cine to hug me.

"Listen...I love you more than my own life. Daddy and I will be gone for about two months. Aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie will be with you guys. So will grandma Victoria and Esme, and grandpa Carlisle and James."I told them.

"I dont wanna go!" Melanie said as she hugged me harder and started to cry.

Tears ran down my cheeks. The last thing I wanted was to leave my children back and unprotected.

"Sweetheart it's just while we get my mom, my dad, my brother and his wife back. If it weren't necessary I wouldn't go but its family Melanie. They are your family also and I want you to have that family too." I told her.

"But I won't see you in a long time." She said.

"It's just two months. Besides you're going to have a lot of fun in Forks. There is snow and you can make snow angels in the snow and you can have a snow fight like you see in the movies." I told her.

"There's snow?" She asked looking at me.

I smiled and nodded. "A lot of it too. Besides you guys get to take your presents since ya'll didn't get to open all of them." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "Okay." She said.

"We'll be back soon. Besides we'll call you even though we're going to be on the other side of the world." I told her.

"Where are you going?" Raphael asked.

I sighed. "London." I told him.

"Alright we have to go." Carlisle said.

The children hugged me tighter. They were hugging me so hard that it was getting hard to breathe.

"Go. We'll be back when you least expect it, and ya'll come home too and then we'll go on vacation as a big family." I told them.

They still didnt let go.

"Jace?" I said.

He came to take Melanie and David.

"No! I dont wanna go! I don't wanna go!" David was yelling.

"Mommy!" Melanie yelled.

I closed my eyes as new tears started to run down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked at Alice and Edward. "Ya'll be good okay? I love you." I told them.

"Love you too momma." Alice said.

"Me too momma. This much." Edward said extending his arms as wide as they would go.

I smiled. "I'll see you soon okay? Now go with aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie." I told them.

They nodded and gave me a kiss. Then they left with Alice and Rosalie.

I got up and cleaned my tears.

Letty cane to stand beside me. "Letting go of them for a while its hard." She said.

I swallowed and nodded.

Letty sighed. "Our daughter left with Mia also." Letty said.

"I thought she was Mia's daughter." I said.

Letty smiled a sad smile. "No. Mia is pregnant right now that's why she stayed." Letty said.

I smiled. "That's good that she's going to have another baby." I said.

Letty nodded. "Have you packed?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well let's get going. We have to start working as soon as possible." Dom said.

I nodded.

*()*

Eleven hours and ten minutes after leaving our house we were finally back in London.

_London._

We took Taxis to the place that Emmett had gotten us. We went in.

"Looks just like the one we had in Rio." Dom said.

I smiled and nodded.

There were twelve cars parked in front of us.

"Only six of us will be racing and we have gotten two cars for each driver. I can only let someone drive that has experience in this that we do." Dom said.

"Since when did you take control of this situation?" Emmett asked.

"Since the moment that I was contacted by Karla. I know what were doing." Dom said.

_Please don't._

"And who said that you are in charge? We are F.B.I. agents and we are the ones that are in charge." Emmett said.

Dom went to get in front of Emmett. "You might be an agent but in this area that won't work. You are an officer that is dealing with criminals but you haven't done what we have. You dont know what has to be done to get the information that we need." Dom said.

"We can do it like we always do it." Jasper said.

"That won't be enough. I used to be an F.B.I. agent and sometimes by beating someone up you won't get what you need." Brian said.

"Enough! There will only be six drivers and that's it. The rest will help Tej and will help with the fixing of the cars. Dom will be in charge when it comes to racing. Emmett and Jasper will be in charge with anything that has to do with police work. With that said we only have two months to find Ramiro and my family. Let's get to work on the cars so we can get to racing." I said.

They started at each other.

"Fine." Emmett said.

"Fine." Jasper said.

"As I was saying we will only have six drivers. The drivers will be Brian, Roman, Letty, Leon, Karla and I. Jasper and Emmett will be in charge of getting us weapons and we need you to investigate this Ramiro guy. Criminal records, and a list of friends. There might be someone there that might be involved in all of this. He couldn't do it alone. There is someone helping him." Dom said.

"Alright everyone let's get to work." Brian said.

**Hey guys I am going to leave it there. There are only two chapters left for sure now so we're almost done with this story. I would like to thank ya'll for all the support. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey guys here is chapter 15. 1 more to go! Can't believe it lol still trying to pit the end together though but it will come soon :) I do not own any of the twilight or fast & furious characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will leave you guys to the chapters since I know ya'll are so excited to read it. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

It took us a week to fix the twelve cars. We added the nos and everything that was needed and we also made them look better.

Dom had gotten me a two thousand eighteen Skyline and Charger.

Dom and Brian had done most of the racing and investigating here in London.

Emmett and Jasper found out that Ramiro was working with someone Ames Aro Volturi, Heidi, and Isabella.

When they mentioned Isabella my head turned. I had asked then to show mw her picture and I was very surprised that it was the same Isabella that had worked with me for years in the clinic. I couldn't believe she would betray me like that.

As the days passed we went through different countries like Spain, France, Germany and Poland. We even went to Turkey but now were transporting everything to China. We only have a month left and who knows how long its going to take us to get there.

We went through Turkey, the north part of Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, India and we finally made it to China. It took us two weeks since we kept stopping to rest and eat. That didn't matter. We were in China and we had two weeks left.

Dom was racing the night after we made it and we all went to see him. That was until I passed out.

**JACE'S POV**

If she had not been standing in front of me I wouldn't have noticed that she had fainted. I picked her up in my arms and went to Letty.

"Letty I'm going back Karla fainted and I'm not sure what's going on." I told her.

"I'll go with you." She said. She gave her keys to Brian. "Bring back ny car." She told him.

Brian nodded.

I went to lie down Karla on the back seat of the Skyline. Then I got on the driver's seat and turned on the car.

Letty go in the passenger side and we left.

"What do you think its going on?" Letty asked.

"I dont know." I told her.

Letty sighed. "It's a good thing that I bought some pregnancy tests in London." She said.

"You think she's pregnant? That can't be. It must be the stress and that were almost out of time." I told her.

"She could be. I'm not saying that she is. She hasn't been sleeping or eating well either because she is too stressed out. Dom doesn't want her racing because he knows that under the stress she wont be able to do it." Letty said

"I know. I have noticed that she has lost some weight." I told her.

Letty nodded. "Yes she has." She said.

We made it to the place where we were staying.

I parked the car and turned it off. Then I got her out and went to lie her down on our bed.

"What happened?" Chris asked coming into the room followed by Kevin, Jasper, ans Emmett.

"She fainted." I said.

"I'll go get some alcohol." Letty said

I nodded.

_What is happening? What's going to happen now? What if she was pregnant? Well she couldn't because the last time we had sex was...oh no. Almost two months ago._

I sighed.

Letty came back with the alcohol and she put some on some cotton. She starred moving it in front of Karla's noise and Karla started to move.

Then Karla opened her eyes. She looked pale and the shadows under her eyes were deeply visible now. "What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." I said.

She sighed. " Did Dom win*" She asked.

"He is still at the race. Karla I need you to do a pregnancy test." Letty said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you could be pregnant." Letty said.

"Fine." Karla said getting off the bed and going with Letty to the restroom.

"What if she's pregnant?" Chris asked.

"Who's going to race for her?" Kevin asked.

"That doesn't matter right now."I told them.

"What about our family?" Chris asked.

"That is not what worries me the most right now. We're close. I can feel it but now we're going to have to be protective over your sister. She's going to be an easy target." I told them.

They nodded.

Minutes later Letty and Karla came out of the restroom.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's positive." Karla said.

*()*

Karla and Letty had gone to buy some food today.

Dom had won the race last night and he got some information. He was waiting for Karla and Letty to return so he could tell us.

They had been gone for an hour now.

"Jace relax. They should be here any minute." Dom said.

"I know but I can't help it." I told him.

Dom nodded. He was feeling the same way but he just didn't show it.

*()*

Three hours had passed. Three hours without knowing anything of them.

"Something happened." I said.

"I'm starting to believe that now." Dom said.

My phone started to ring and I quickly took it out of my pocket.

It was her.

"Karla where are you? You have us all worried..." I said until I got interrupted.

"That's exactly what I wanted." A voice said.

"What have you done to them?! Where are they!" I yelled to my phone.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked.

Ramiro laughed.

I put the phone on speaker.

"It's ironic isn't it? She came here to save her family and she brought all these friends with her, just so she could get caught by me." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. Everything I wanted I have it here with me. I even have my son Raphael and your daughters Melanie, Alice, and your son Edward." He said.

_What?_

"That's right. As soon as we hang up you should be getting a video from her phone so you and Dominic can see that what I say it's the true. Would you like to say something to your daughter Leticia, Dominic? Or how about your son Jack or your wife Mia, Brian?" Ramiro said.

_No Thai couldn't be happening._

Brian took out his phone and dialed Mia's number.

Ramiro laughed again as Mia's number rang on the other side. "Ow about you Agents Emmett and Jasper? I have ya'll in ny hands. The only thing I want to see is tour face of shock when you see what I plant to see with her William." Ramiro said.

"Don't you dare touch her!' I said.

"Don't touch me." I heard Karla say.

"I sais don't touch me." Karla said again.

Then I heard a man cry out in pain.

I smiled.

That was my future wife.

"Mommy!" I heard Melanie scream.

"If you touch her I swear that I will break your neck." Karla said. It almost sounded like a growl.

"I'll contact you and I'll tell you what I want." Ramiro said before he hung up.

I sighed.

_This cannot be happening. This can't be happening to us._

"Jace relax I tracked her phone but it won't let me track it. So I tracked her bracelet." Emmett said.

I looked up. "What?!" I asked.

Emmett and Jasper nodded.

"Both Karla and Letty we're wearing a blue bracelets. Ya'll didn't notice it?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I did. She just said that you had told her to wear it." Dom said.

Jasper smiled. "I did. They we're also wearing a hair clip but they lost that when they were taken. Anyways we have tracked them down and they are in Tokyo." Jasper said.

"Tokyo? What the hell are they doing in Tokyo?" I asked.

"Ramiro is working with a guy named Aro. He is the youngest Shaw brother. They were separated before Aro was born. Isabella is his wife. He was trying to get to Dom. Heidi is Ramiro'a wife and she was trying to destroy Karla ans you Jace." Emmett said.

I sighed. "Now I understand why he said that Raphael is his son." I said.

"That's because he is. After you did the DNA test without Heidi knowing I took the liberty of asking for the lab to find a DNA match to Raphael's. It took a few years but about three years the results came that Ramiro was the father and the mother was murdered." Emmett said.

"So now what?" Brian asked.

Dom took a deep breath. "Let's move out. Emmett find us a transportation to Tokyo. Jasper request transportation for the cars to Houston. They will be put in Karla's garage. We will only keep four cars here. Jasper I need you to stay here with the cars and call for back up too. We we're going to need it. The rest charge up the walkie-talkies we're leaving in an hour." Dom said.

We nodded.

"Dom are we driving or going by air?" I asked.

"By air of course. Everyone is in danger and we need to get fast there. I will contact Sean once the plane gets here. He can meet us at the airport and we'll go from there." Dom said.

*()*

Three hours later we were getting the four cars out of the airplane. Emmett was riding with Dom, I was riding with Brian, Chris was riding with Roman, And Kevin was riding with Leon.

"Don't worry. We'll get everyone back." Brian said as he started to drive.

I nodded.

My phone started to ring. I took it out and looked at who was calling. "It's him." I said.

Brian sighed. "Answer it." He said.

I nodded. "Hello?" I said pitting the phone on speaker.

"Took you a while to answer." Ramiro said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Watch the tone. I have your family with me. Remember that." He said.

I bit my lip to keep myself from telling him a lot of things.

"Listen and listen well to the instructions that I am going to give you. The life of the people you say that you love depends on it." He said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Very well. I want you to meet me in Tokyo. Go to Nokogiri-yama. It is also called saw mountain. It's at the Tokyo Bay and bring the rest." He said before he hung up.

_Damn it!_

"That's a cliff. What does he want to do at a cliff?" Brian asked.

"I dont know but the rest should know too." I told him.

Brian nodded.

I grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Everyone. He just called. He wants us to meet him at Saw mountain. Brian says that it's a cliff." I said.

"Dom says that its at Tokyo Bay." Emmett said.

"Are they there already?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been tracking them all the time." Emmett said.

"Okay " I said.

"Alright guys we know what we have to do!" Dom said over the walkie-talkie.

**KARLA'S POV**

I was with my parents. With my brother. With my sister and the rest of the family. Ramiro had put as all in a big room. He tied our hands together so we weren't able to hug each other. We were just able to cry.

"How did ya'll get caught Alice?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "I dont know. He must had people watching our every move when we were at your house." Alice said.

"But ya'll left some time before us." I told her.

Alice nodded.

"But they made us stop and we were brought here." Rosalie said.

I sighed. "So ya'll have been here all this time?" I asked.

"Yes." Esme said.

"And I thought you guys we're safe." I said.

"We should be out of here soon don't worry." Letty said.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to die here and now that I'm pregnant I don't want to die at all." I told her.

"You're not going to die. He has had is here for nine years. Well now its different. He might kill us all together." Tito said.

"You're pregnant?" Mother, Victoria and Esme said at the same time.

"Yes." I said.

"Don't say that!" My father, Carlisle, and James said at the same time as I spoke.

"What? I can't be pregnant?" I asked.

"No that wasn't meant for you. Well I meant to tell your brother." Carlisle said.

"Oh!" I said.

"I meant to shut your brother too. All these years he has been talking and talking about how we were dead and all until that day two months ago." Father said.

"What happened two months ago?" I asked.

"Ramiro came back and he was crazy. He said that you had children and that you we're going to get married with a lawyer." Father said.

I smiled. "As soon as we get out of here I'm going to marry him." I told him.

Mother smiled. "He really stole your heart." She said.

I smiled again and looked at my daughters and son. "Yes he did and so have these three little ones." I told them as the three of them hugged me.

At least he hadn't tied up the children too.

"They are so cute. The one with the reddish-brown hair looks like you." Mother said.

I smiled. "Her name is Alice. The not is Edward and the other girl is Melanie. The other boy was Raphael but now it turns out that we were raising Ramiro's son all this time." I said.

"How does my future son-in-law look like?" Mother asked.

I smiled. "He looks a lot like his father. Altair is his twin." I said.

"So who is my son-in-law'a father?" Mother asked.

I rolled ny eyes.

"That would be me." James said.

"Oh! Then your son looks just like your boyfriend." Mother said.

I smiled and nodded.

Alice and Edward has called asleep against my sides and Melanie had fallen asleep against ny legs.

"I never thought that I was going to live to see you become a mother." Mother said.

I smiled and looked down. "We still have a lot ahead of us." I told her as the door opened.

"Get up!" Ramiro said taking my hard in his hand.

"Wait! My children are asleep and they can get hurt." I told him.

"Who cares!" He said.

"I care! So let me go so I can lie them down." I told him.

He laughed. "Yea right! Get up!" He said pulling me up to my feet.

My children fell and they hit their head. Then they started to cry.

At that moment it felt like fire was running through my veins. It was a good thing that my hands were ties on the front and not to my back. I pushed him and then I kicked him in his manhood. "I told you not to mess with my children." I told him.

"You bitch!" He said as he held his balls. He got up and then he slapped me.

_You are going to pay for that._

"Now everyone up! We're leaving!" Ramiro said as he left.

I knelt down and helped my children up.

They we still crying.

"Shhh, Shhh it's okay. Soon we'll be back home. Don't worry." I told them.

"I hit my head mommy. It hurts!" Alice said.

"Me too!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry." I told them.

Then I turned to look at Melanie.

She was on the floor.

"Melanie!" I said going to her.

She still didn't move.

_Please God..._

I turned her around and saw that she was bleeding. She was unconscious.

"Melanie." I said shaking her shoulder. "Mely please don't do this to me." I said as I started to panic.

"Karla what's wrong?" Carlisle said coming to where I was.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Carlisle...she won't wake up." I told him. My voice broke at the end.

"Let me see." He said as he leaves over Melanie. He put his ear against Melanie's chest. "She's alive and she's breathing fine. The must have hit her head hard and that must have knocked her out." Carlisle said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "I used to be a doctor." He said.

"Oh!" I said.

"Give me your hands." He said.

I picked them up and he started to untie the ropes around my wrists. "Carlisle you're going to get in trouble for doing this." I told him.

He smiled. "Right now what matters the most is your daughter." He said.

I nodded.

He unites it and then my wrists were free.

They felt better.

I picked up my daughter and I carried her in ny arms as if she was a baby again.

The door opened again.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Ramiro yelled.

I stood up with my daughter in my arms.

"Who untied you?!" Ramiro asked.

"That doesn't matter. My daughter got hurt and she doesn't wake up and it's all your fault!" I told him.

He glared at me. "Fine you can carry her. But if you try to do anything I swear that you will regret it." He said.

"I'm not planning anything." I told him.

"Get everyone in the vans." Ramiro said to some men. Then he turned to look at me. "You and the two brats are coming with me." He said.

I but my lip to keep myself from telling him a bunch of things. "Alice, Edward let's go." I told them.

"Are we going home mommy?" Alice asked.

_Yes._I wanted to say.

I just smiled at them. "Hopefully." I told them.

"Enough chitchat. Let's go." Ramiro said taking me by the arm.

"Wait. What about everyone else?" I asked.

"They are going to the same place but in a different car. Now let's move it! Your boyfriend should be on his way there." He said.

I looked up from Melanie's face. "Jace is coming?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes and so are the rest of...the team as you call them they don't even know what is waiting for them." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Let's go!" He said as he pulled me by the arm out of the room. He took us to a white blazer and made us get in. He got in the passenger seat while the four of us got on the back seat.

Then the driver took off.

I looked at my hand that was holding Melanie's head. It was full of blood.

_Please God. You more than anyone knows how much I love my daughter. You know how I felt when I found out that I was pregnant and you know how I felt when I found out it was a girl. You have always been there for me. You were there when I thought that I had lost my family. You gave me the strength that I needed to move forward and to do it because my brothers and nephew depended on me. Now I come to you in the moment that I need you the most. My daughter is an angel that was sent from heaven. I ask you and I beg you to save her. I leave her life in your hands. Please don't take her away from me, but if that's what you wish I will understand. Please God help us het out of this situation so I can take my daughter to a hospital. In the name of Jesus I thank you God. Amen._ I prayed in my mind.

I kissed Melanie's forehead. " Everything will be fine sweetheart." I whispered to her.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So the next chapter is the last chapter :'( I can't believe it that we're almost done. Thank you for following this story all the way. Thank you for your reviews. Those were the ones that motivated me to keep going. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for the support. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17.**

**Hey guys! Here is the last chapter to this story. I can't believe it that we have made it this far. I can't believe that it only took me two weeks to write and finish this story. New record for me lol I just want ya'll to know that I am thankful to everyone that has read this story and that has reviewed. I am very thankful for the constant support. I do not own any of the twilight or Fast & Furious characters but I do own the ones that I have created. With that said I will leave you guys to the ending of this story. I really hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**KARLA'S POV**

We made it to a place that I could tell was surrounded by water. I knew that we were in Tokyo which meant that we were beside the ocean.

Ramiro came to open the door and he took Melanie away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?! Give her to me." I told him.

"She's fine. I just want to see what your boyfriend will say." Ramiro said.

I cleaned my bloody hands in my shirt then I took Alice's and Edward's hands in mine.

We walked around and everyone else had already been taken out of the blazers. I looked in front of us and saw that everyone was out of their cars.

"Mell?" Jace said taking sone steps forward.

"Stop right there! Or I'll throw her into the ocean." Ramiro said getting closer to the edge of the cliff.

There was another man here and he was standing in front of a white table.

"Let them go!" Jace said.

"Them? Oh! Of course. Heidi let them go."Ramiro said.

My big family was free and now there were with the rest of the family.

"Go with daddy." I told Alice and Edward.

They started to walk until Heidi cane to stand in front of them with a gun.

"I don't think so." She said.

I went to stand in front of her. "Let them go. They haven't done anything to you." I told her.

Heidi smiled. "Of course they haven't but their mother has." She said.

"I haven't done anything to you. I have only seen you once in my life." I told her.

"Oh yea that's right. The time when I told you that I was pregnant with William's baby. It was so easy to fool you. You actually believed the whole story about I sleeping with him and would you like to know why I made it up?" She asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Here's a little secret between you and me. I already knew that you were pregnant. That's why I did it. Once I found out where you worked I followed you around. You don't go out much do you? You are a very boring person don't know why William prefers you over me. Look at yourself, you used to have a nice body. One that I was jealous of even after you gave birth you still had the same body but with more curves. Now you have lost weight. Keep it that way and you'll lose him." She said.

_I hate you._

"Oh back to where I was. Yes that's right. I knew why you were going to the clinic for. I waited for you and then I saw you come out all happy holding a picture. That's when I knew that what I suspected was true. So I raced to your office to wait for you." She said.

I smiled remembering what she had told me that day. "Yea I remember. To tell you the truth you did break me but my daughter was the one that kept me strong all the way. I also remember that you said that the woman to steal Jace from you had not been born yet. Remember?" I asked.

She glared at me. She surely wasn't liking that she had not even hurt me with what she said. "I remember everything I say." She said.

"Well let me help you get your facts straight. Because the one that stole Jace's heart was born six years ago and the other was born three years ago. It wasn't even me but it was them and I am sure of it. Besides he never belonged to you. He never even loved you. I just can't understand why you can't see that." I told her.

She pointed her gun at me. "Shut your mouth." She said.

"Then let them go." I said.

"They can. But you can't." She said.

_Like I was going to leave without my daughter._

"Go to your daddy." I told Alice and Edward.

They walked over to Jace and he hugged them.

"You know I should have killed you a long time ago and that's what in going to do now." She said.

I looked at her and I grabbed her hand. I turned her hand so she was pointing the gun somewhere else. She fought with me to take away my hand but I didn't let go. She pulled the trigger and she got a few bullets flew, one of them got me at my shoulder but I didn't stop fighting her. I wasn't going to let her kill me. I hit her in her stomach ans she let go off the gun. I took it and pointed it at her.

Heidi laughed. "You wouldn't shoot me." She said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"I know with what I'm dealing. You are too nice of a woman to shoot someone." She said getting up.

"That's where you're wrong. You know everything I have done. You know everything of my life and you even know that I shot a few guys when Letty and I got away from Braga." I told her.

Her smile disappeared. "Then shoot me. You would actually do me a favor." She said.

"You shoot her and your daughter drowns in the ocean." Ramiro said.

I turned to see how close to the cliff was and that was when Heidi grabbed me from behind and she wrapped her arm around my neck trying to choke me.

Ramiro was very close and he was even holding Melanie over the cliff.

"F.B.I. freeze!" I heard Jasper say. I rolled my eyes.

_You couldn't come sooner Jasper?_

"Drop your weapon!" I heard someone else say. Then I was free. I took a deep breath. Now I just has to get my daughter back.

"F.B.I. let go of the child." A agent said getting close to Ramiro.

Ramiro smiled. "As you wish." He said letting go of my daughter.

"Melanie!" I said running towards the cliff. When I got there I didn't even stop I just jumped.

"Karla!" I heard some people say behind me.

It didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I needed to get my daughter out of the water. I dove into the water and caught my daughter just as she started to sink. I swam with just one arm since with the other I was holding Melanie against me. I swam to the edge and I put Melanie up there. Then I pulled myself up and sighed.

I picked up my daughter and I carried her in my arms. "It's over now sweetheart." I told her as I walked back to where we had been.

My family ran to me, and when I mean my family I mean everyone.

Jace was the first one to reach me. "Is she okay? What happened to her? Are you okay?" Jace asked.

"I'm okay. We need to get her to a hospital. I'll explain later." I told him.

"Omg! You're bleeding!" Alice said.

"Yea she got me there." I told her.

"Let's go. Karla come with me we're taking you and Mely to the hospital." Emmett said.

I nodded.

*()*

Twenty minutes later my wound was bandaged up and we were in a hospital room with Melanie. The doctors had taken her in immediately. They had checked her and they had stitched up the back of her head so the blood would stop coming out. She also had a fever because of the water. While they we're doing that I explained to the rest what had happened.

They were furious.

Emmett has taken pictures of my wound and of Melanie's so he had proof and so he could press charges against Bella, Heidi, and Ramiro. He was going to transport them to the U.S. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Ivan, Victoria, James, and Altair we're returning with them.

I sighed as I sat down on a chair. It was over. We were alive and they were going to go to jail.

"I'm sorry for what's happening." Letty said.

I nodded. "Me too. I wish that it was me on that bed instead of my daughter." I told her.

"Come with me. You're pregnant and you need to eat something." Letty said.

I nodded.

*()*

Three days have passed and Mely hasn't woken up. I was starting to worry since three days had already passed.

The doctor walked into the room.

"Doctor what's wrong with my daughter? Why hasn't she woken up?" I asked.

The translator translated what I was asking.

The doctor spoke and then the translator looked at me.

"The doctor says that since she's little she's going to want to touch the stitches and she might hurt herself so he has kept her asleep all this time so she will nit do that but that everything shows that she is fine." The translator said.

I sighed and smiled. "Thank you so much. Ask the doctor if its possible to transport her to the U.S.? We really want to go back home. " I told her.

She spoke with the doctor and then the doctor spoke. She turned to look at me."He says it's fine. He is going to need a doctor to go with her at all times. She has to be taken to the hospital immediately so the wound can be checked. He says that he should bring the discharge paper in a little bit. Also your daughter should be waking up in the next few minutes. He will come back to check that everything is fine with her." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

The translator and the doctor left.

I sighed and sat back down. Thanks to God my daughter was alive and okay. I closed my eyes and started to pray in my mind:

_Thank you God for listening to a mother's prayer. Thank you for keeping us safe. Thank you for saving ny daughter and thank you for allowing her to stay with me. I am really thankful to you for helping us in a moment when we needed you the most. Than you so much in the name of Jesus. Amen._

"Mommy?" A voice said.

I opened my eyes immediately.

Small golden eyes we're looking at me.

I got up and almost ran to my daughter. I was alone in the room since everyone else had gone to get something to eat. "How do you feel sweetheart?" I asked.

"I feel kind of dizzy." She said.

I smiled. "I'm so glad that you are okay." I told her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In a hospital." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well when Ramiro wanted all of us to leave with him, you, your sister, and your brother we're sleeping against me." I told her.

Mely nodded. "I remember. I fell asleep on your legs." She said.

I nodded. "Then Ramiro pulled me by the arm and the three of ya'll fell. Your brother and sister woke up but you didn't. Your head was bleeding and I was so scared that I was going to lose you." I told her.

Melanie smiked and took my hand. "You will never lose me momma. Because even if I left I will always be with you." She said.

"So will I." I told her before I hugged her. "By the way I have good news for you." I told her.

"Are you and daddy finally getting married?" She asked.

I laughed. "Soon but that's not it." I told her.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"We're finally going home." I told her.

_A month later._

"I can't believe that today is the big day!" Alice said.

I smiled. I couldn't believe it either. Today Jace and I were getting married. "I can't believe it either.". I told her.

Alice smiled. "Wonder when Jasper is going to propose. We have been living together for six years and we are still not married." Alice said.

"Well I actually thought that I wasn't going to get married." I told them.

Alice smiled. "Are you kidding? Jace was going to propose to you a long time ago." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well he was going to pro.." Alice was able to say before her mouth was covered by Rosalie's hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but you could have gotten married six years ago." Rosalie said.

"What?!" I asked.

They both looked down.

"Jace was going to propose to you the day you went to the doctor and you found out you we're pregnant." Altair said coming into the room.

"And ya'll are telling me this because...?" I asked.

"Because Alice opened her big mouth." Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Let's just forget about it and you go get married." Alice said.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but what mattered was that we we're getting married now.

"Ready?" My father asked coming into the room.

I smiled and nodded.

Alice brought my flowers and I put my hand through my father's arm.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think I was going to live to see this moment." Father said.

"I didn't either." I said as Carlisle came into the room. I put my hand through Carlisle's arm and smiled. "I'm the happiest woman alive. I have two father's that are going to give me away and six years ago I got a father when I thought I had just the other." I said.

"And I am thankful for that." Father said.

"It's my pleasure." Carlisle said.

"Alright guys it's time." Alice said as she left.

I nodded.

"Ready?" Father and Carlisle said.

I nodded.

We walked out of the room and turned right. The music started and the doors opened. Everyone stood up and turned to see us walk down the aisle.

I smiled at them as we passed by them. I even saw my sisters and my aunt with her children and husband. I thought that it was funny how my sisters told my mother that they never believed that they we're dead. That they were sure that I was making it up. I had laughed at them. I told my parents what happened after the testament was read, and they agreed that Claudia and Jakelin could go visit after all they were their daughters also but they told them that they needed their space.

I saw saw Dom and the rest of the team there also and I couldn't help but smile at them. They were my racing family. They had helped me when I needed them the most and for that I was very thankful.

We made it to the altar ans stood there before the priest.

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today for the union in sacred matrimony of William Jace Herondale and Karla Yesenia Marroquin to exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest said.

"Her mothers and us." Father said.

Carlisle and father gave my hand to Jace and then they both kissed my cheek. Then they went to sit down.

"As Karla and William take their vows today we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family-family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that it is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may William and Karla look forward to each new season of their marriage-just as the world looks forward to each new seask of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship, and trust.

"Karla and William your love for each other will grow with every passing day, but its important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the none verbal emotions that are real as anything that can be seen, hears, or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bind you together as one-but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

"At this time I will ask you, William, and you, Karla, to face each other and take each other's hands."

I turned my body so it was facing Jace's and he took both my hands in his. I smiled and he smiled back.

"William will you take Karla to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust ans honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as king as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I will." Jace said with a smile.

I smiled..

"Karla will you take William to be yout husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and live him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust him and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good tines and bad in sickness and in health as long as both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I will." I sais with a smile.

Jace smiled.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said.

Jace and I stood there waiting to see if anyone objected.

"Without there being any objections, what God has united nay man not separate. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. This blessing has now concluded." The priest said.

I got closer to Jace. "Forever and ever." I told him.

He smiled and nodded. "Forever and ever babe." He said before leaning down to kiss me.

Everyone clapped for us.

The kiss was kick and then we turned to look at everyone. We started to walk down the aisle and walked outside where we were met by more people and they thre white rose petals to us. We were congratulated by family members and friends.

*()*

"I am going to really miss you guys." I told Alice, Rosalie, Gisselle and Altair.

"We'll miss you too but it's just a week. Besides you just got married and you're going on your honeymoon." Alice said.

"Alice is right. Don't worry about the children also. Your parents are going to be staying with them and my parents will be around. So will we." Altair said

I sighed and nodded.

"Is something worrying you?" Rosalie asked.

"No." I said.

"You're not worrying that the airplane will fall right?" Gisselle asked.

I swallowed.

_Thanks for reminding me!_

"No. It's just that we have been together all these years and going away for a week might seem too long and to be away from the children also..." I said.

They smiled.

"It's just a week. Besides you'll be with Jace. You can't get pregnant because you already are so just enjoy this time alone. Swim together and do stuff together. Ya'll really need a break." Alice said.

I smiled and nodded. "I really need to thank your parents for letting us stay at their house in Isle Esme." I told Alice.

"They are your parents also." She said.

I smiled. "That's right." I said.

"Everything is packed and ready to go." Esme said.

I nodded. "Alright girls I'll see you guys in a week." I told them.

They smiled.

"Group hug!" Alice said.

We laughed and hugged each other.

They let me go and I turned around to see Esme there with a camera. "Esme. I wanted to thank you and Carlisle for lettings stay at your house in Brazil." I said.

Esme smiled. "You are like a daughter to us. It's our pleasure and wedding gift." She said.

I hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you for being there with me when I thought I had lost my mother. Thank you for being a mother to me." I told her.

"Aw! Sweetheart don't thank me. You deserve it. I just couldn't take it seeing you all broken up and I did what I could. I'm glad that I could help you." She said.

I nodded.

"Alright go on. You dint want to miss your plane." She said.

I nodded again. I let go off Esme and went to say my goodbyes to the rest of my family. Then I went to meet Jace by the car.

"Ready?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "As I will ever be." I told him.

*()*

The house that Esme and Carlisle let us stayed was even bigger than mine.

Jace put the luggage down and picked me up.

I gasped. "Is this really necessary?" I asked.

Jace laughed and gave me a kiss. "We are married now and you the old traditions." He said. He pushed the door aside and he took us in.

Esme had a very good taste at decorating.

"Wow this is really good." Jace said.

I smiled. "That's what I think. Wonder which way are the bedrooms though." I said.

"You're tired?" Jace asked.

I laughed. "No. Not even a little bit. I just though that we could get started on the honeymoon." I told him.

Jace laughed and kissed me. "It's like you read my mind." He said.

_Eight years later._

**JACE'S POV**

**(started the story in this pov thought it would be good to end in in Jace's POV)**

Eight years have passed since Karla and I got married. I'm now a forty year old man and Karla is thirty seven. Everyone was old now and the kids almost all grown up.

Emmett was forty two and Rosalie was thirty nine. Roselin Maria was thirteen, Emmett Jr. is also thirteen, and Caroline Michelle is eight. Emmett and Rosalie got married six years ago and bought a house together with Carlisle and Esme not far from us. They bought three properties and made their house there. They live right beside Alice and Jasper.

Edward is forty and Gisselle is thirty seven. They helped Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. They moved in with then since the house was very big. Meadow angelic was one fourteen, Carlisle Anthony was now twelve, Grace Alyssa was now ten, and Ethan was nine.

Alice and Jasper moved into the house that is in front of us. They bought theit neighbor's property and made a bigger house. Florence Nicole is thirteen, Jasper Jr. is thirteen, Nathan is eleven and Anabelle is five.

Matt got married six years ago with a girl he met in college. They had twins the first time and named them Aquamarine and Allison. They are five years old and they also have Matt Jr. who is three and James who is one. He bought the property that is next to mine. He is now thirty two and Aline is twenty eight.

Chris had gotten a girl pregnant when they were seventeen. He didn't found out until we came back from Tokyo. He ended up matting the girl and had two more children. They have Ashley who is ten, Diana who is five, and Christopher Jr. who is one. Chris is now thirty one and his wife Mariana is thirty one also.

Kevin is twenty nine and married a girl named Isabelle six years ago. They have twins Alexander and Alexandra who are five years old. They live with Tito and Jasmine in their parents house after Karla bought the neighbor's property since they we're moving and made a big three story house for them after we cane back from Tokyo and got married.

Tito and Jasmine took David with them since he is their son and David left because he wanted to get to know his parents. David still called Karla mom since she was the one that raised him. They decided that they didn't wanted to have anymore children because they wanted to dedicate all the time they could to David. Tito is now forty one, Jasmine is forty and David is eighteen.

Karla and I has extended our house to my property since the rooms were going to be needed. After we came from Tokyo we went back to our regular plans of the wedding and got married a month later by the church. When we came back the state decided to take Raphael into their custody since I wasn't his biological father and Karla wasn't his biological mother. We were allowed to visit him but after we went to trial they didn't allow us to have any communication with him and gave him up for adoption. Melanie Victora is now fourteen, Alice Marie and Edward Anibal are eleven, William Jr. Michael is four and Evangeline is one.

After Raphael was taken we had William Jr. Michael and then we decided that we wanted to even out and luckily had a girl. I am forty now and Karla is thirty seven.

It was weird how our parents passed away the same day. We had six funerals the same day, but we had each other to give support. That is one of the reasons why we live so close. We wanted to be able to be a walking distance from each other. Chris, Kevin, and Tito lived at their parents house because they didn't wanted to sell the property. They came over very often and we all went over also.

Since the incident in Tokyo we became closer, inseparable and I know that we will continue like that until the last days of our lives.

What happened to Claudia and Jakelin you may ask? The truth is we don't know. They left after our wedding and we didn't see them again. All we knew was that they were wanted because they had gotten out with married men that had a bunch of money and their wives we're trying to kill them. Karla bought the tickets so they could leave to Brazil. After that we didn't found out more.

Today was David's graduation and we we're all getting ready to go see him walk and receive his diploma.

"Hurry up Mel!"Alice said to her sister.

"I'm coming!" Melanie said back.

We were all in the living room waiting for Melanie to come down the stairs so we could leave.

"Mely we're gong to be late!" Karla said.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Melanie said coming down the stairs. She was wearing a strapless beige sparkly short dress with ankle boots of the sane color.

"No. Hell no. You are not wearing that to your cousin's graduation." I said.

"Mom?" Melanie said.

Karla sighed. "Your father is right Mely. You are barely fourteen to be getting dresses like that." She said.

"Oh come on dad. Why won't you let me wear it?" Melanie asked.

"Because I don't want perverted men looking at my fourteen year old daughter." I told her.

"Please daddy? Besides my boyfriend is coming too." She said.

"You're what?!" I asked.

"My boyfriend. I thought you already knew." She said.

"What the hell? Since when you have a...a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well...since like a month ago.' She said.

_A month ago?_

"Jace let's go. We can talk about this later. Besides everyone is already over there." Karla said.

"Did you know about the boyfriend?" I asked.

"Me? You mean about Jas..I mean what boyfriend? Mely you have a boyfriend?" Karla said.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Cut the crap mom. You already knew." Melanie said.

"Watch how you talk to me young lady or Jason won't be aloud to come in this house and you won't be aloud to date him." Karla said.

"Aha! You knew." I said.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you." Karla said.

"How could you forget something like that?" I asked.

"Oh come on Jace. Remember when we started going out...how it all started..." She said leaning her head on my arm.

"Yea...it was like love at first sight...that's not the same!" I told her.

"Damn it! I almost had you." Karla said.

I sighed and tuned around to start pacing but didn't when I saw Alice and Edward holding a camera. "What are ya'll doing?" I asked.

"Aunt Ali and aunt Rosie made a bet against uncle Emmy and uncle jassi." Alice said.

"Yea. They made a bet about how you we're going to react when you found out that Mely has a boyfriend. Aunt Rosie and aunt Ali said that you were going to go crazy. Uncle Emmy and uncle jassi said if we could record because they didn't think you would do that." Edward said.

"Looks like Aunt Ali and aunt Rosie won." Alice said.

I sighed. "I'm going to let you wear the dress because we're out of time but as soon as we cone back you take it off and you don't wear a dress that short until you are eighteen." I told her.

"Thanks daddy!" Melanie said as she gave me a hug. She had my hair color and eyes but she looked exactly as her mother. She knew how to get away with thing too.

"Alright let's go and we'll talk about that boyfriend later." I told her.

"Okay!" She said as she walked out the door.

The rest followed her.

"You are such a softie." Karla said coming to stand next to me.

I sighed. "I can't believe she's that grown up. When I used to see her I would see the six year old little girl that liked to hear about cars. Now she's fourteen and wearing your dresses and high heels." I told her.

Karla smiled a sad smile. "I know how you feel. But we can't stop them from growing up. Just like our parents couldn't stop us." She said.

I nodded and sighed. I took her hand in mine and kissed her cheek. "Let's go to David's graduation." I told her.

She smiled and nodded.

*()*

"Man I didn't think you would take it that bad." Emmett said.

We were in the parking lot waiting for Tito, Jasmine and David to get there.

Apparently Karla had changed the clock so we were ready an hour early.

"How would you react if it was your daughter Emmett. Melanie is fourteen Roselin is thirteen. Almost the same age." I told him.

He sighed. "I don't know. Rosalie has always taken care of Roselin and Caroline. She has always picked out their outfits and they were always with her. Rosalie went shopping with Alice Gisselle, and Karla she would take them. I guess I wound freak out if it was Jr. the one that surprised me like that." Emmett said.

We laughed.

All the women and girls we're together talking about their dresses and shoes and all the guys we're together talking about how I had freaked out.

"When you met Karla fourteen years ago she used to dress like that also." Edward said.

I sighed."Karla was twenty three. There is a nine age difference. Besides I like those dresses on my wife but not on my daughter. It doesn't leave too many things to men's imagination. You know that there are a lot of perverts out there. What if they were looking at our daughters that way." I told them.

"Jace has a point but we really can't do anything about it. They are growing up and we're getting old." Jasper said.

"Don't even mention it." Edward said.

"Anyway when we least expect it they will be getting married and we will be walking them down the aisle." Emmett said.

*()*

_Nine years later._

"I hate you." I told Emmett.

"Me? What did I do?" Emmett asked.

"What did you do? You jinxed me that what you did." I told him.

"When?" He asked.

"The day of David's graduation." I told him.

"I did? I don't rem...oh!" He said.

I shook my head and started to pace.

"You jinxed all of us Emmett." Edward said.

"Well at least I'm not in your shoes." Emmett said as he started to laugh then he stopped. "I'm so fucked." Emmett said as he started to cry. "My Roselin is getting married in a few minutes!" He said.

I sighed. "Lighten up Emmett. My Melanie is also getting married today." I said.

"So is my Meadow." Edward said.

"So are Florence and Jasper." Jasper said.

Emmett cleaned his tears. "How did we get here so fast? How did we get so old so fast?" Emmett asked.

"It's part of life my friend." Jasper said putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett nodded. "Remember when we got married?" Emmett asked.

We looked at each other.

"Emmett we didn't." Jasper said.

"I meant when we married our wives idiot." Emmett said.

"Oh!" We said.

"But how did this happen? Just yesterday Roselin was failing off her bicycle because she didn't have her training wheels." Emmett said.

I sighed. "I'll tell you how it happened. She is a very smart, strong, independent woman. At the age of sixteen she started to take her basics by the age of seventeen she was already taking her career and graduating from high school. She becomes a vet like her mother and a month later she gets a patient that doesn't want to eat and a very worried owner takes her to a doctor. Then it just happened. She says it was like magic. Four months later she's getting married to a lawyer." I said getting sad.

"I'll tell you how it happened also. She is a nurse. Got a patient that was at a very bad state. She helped him recover and they fell in love during that time. Turns out he is also a lawyer and he is Melanie's future brother-in-law. He proposed to her three months ago and here I am waiting for my daughter to finish getting ready." Edward said.

"It happened that she was at the mall with her sister. There are both models and there was a crazy guy shooting. Both guys saved them and they went out. They fell in love and now their getting married. The other one is not so much cause he is a guy but it hurts when your daughter is getting married." Jasper said.

Emmett nodded. "Yes it does. Mine was at the mall with Florence shopping and the crazy guy starting shooting. A team of young agents saved then and then they fell in love. Now she's getting married with him." Emmett said.

"Wait a minute." I said.

"What you have any ideas to stop the wedding? I'm all ears." Emmett said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

Nobody spoke and just stared at me.

_Are ya'll serious about stopping it?_

"I wasn't going to say anything about that." I said.

"Damn it!" They said.

I frowned. "What I was going to say is that isn't weird that they are marrying a guy who is exactly like us? Well has the same career as us." I said.

"Meadow is marrying a lawyer and so is Melanie. Florence and Roselin are marrying F.B.I. agents. Jasper is marrying an ultrasound technician." Edward said.

"None of us are Ultrasound technicians." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes.

"My mother was!" Jasper said.

"Oh! Yea that's right." Emmett said.

"That is weird." Edward said.

"Okay going back to stopping the wedding, anyone has any ideas?" Emmett asked.

Nobody spoke.

"None?" Emmett asked.

Silence.

"Not even one?" He asked.

Silence.

"Oh come on! Jace what do you feel like doing right now?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "I feel like taking Melanie away and kidnapping her. That way she won't ever get married." I said.

"No you won't." Someone said behind us as they threw the door back.

We jumped and turned around.

"Babe what are you doing here? Arent you supposed to help the girls get ready?" I asked.

"They are ready." The four if them said together.

"Damn it!" The four of us whispered.

They looked mad.

_Oh! This is not good._

"Would you actually do that to your daughter, Jace? The day that she wants to get married and be happy?" Karla asked.

I sighed and looked down. "No." I said.

"What about you Emmett? You want to break your daughter's heart?" Rosalie asked.

"How about you Jasper? You want to ruin your daughter's and son's wedding?" Alice asked.

"Hey Jasper can get married if he wants. I'm just worried about Florence." Jasper said.

"Would you even do what you were thinking Edward?" Gisselle asked.

"No " We said together.

"Then?" Karla asked.

"I can't believe that time has gone too fast and she's all grown up." I said.

"I can't believe it either." Emmett said.

"We can't either." Edward said.

"How do you guys think that our father's felt when they have us away? Did you guys think that they were very happy to give us away and see us become women?" Karla asked.

I shook my head.

"All of you have to stop worrying and being over protective because they are going to marry great guys. When we are no longer in this world they'll be there for them to give them support and helpwith the pain just like ya'll did with us." Alice said.

"Well let's just hope that we'll have a death like our parents." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Rosalie smiled. "That all of us in this room die together and we get buried together." Rosalie said.

I sighed. "Group hug?" I asked.

We all smiled and hugged each other. "We'll be brothers and sisters for eternity." Karla said.

"For eternity." We said.

After we let go I hugged Karla to my chest. "You'll be my love for eternity." I told her.

She looked up and smiled. "Forever and ever babe." She said before she kissed ny lips. "Alright the girls are ready so get your butts in that room and walk them down the aisle." Karla said.

We nodded.

I walked out of the room that we were in and was followed by the others. I stood in front of the door of the room where the girls were and listened. I could hear them laugh with excitement that their wedding day had finally come. I sighed and knocked.

"Come in!" Melanie said.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The four girls dressed in white turned around.

"Daddy! You're just in time!" Melanie said coming to hug me.

I hugged her and closed my eyes.

_My Mely. My little Mely._

A tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

"Daddy are you crying?" Melanie asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "No. Your hair just poked my eye." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "Dad I just want you to know that I love you very much and that I'm so proud to be your daughter. You will be the man that I will love no matter what you do." She said.

"No matter what?" I asked.

She nodded. "No matter what." She said.

"So what if I kidnap you so you won't get married? Will you love me then?" I asked.

Melanie laughed. "That's why I love you dad. You are always making jokes." She said.

"I'm not joking." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "Don't worry dad. Paul and I talked about it and we're going to live with ya'll so I'll always be with you." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Come on. I want to get married." She said.

I offered her my arm and she out her hand through it. I walked forward with her hand through my arm and we waited for the rest to form behind us.

When we were formed we started walking forward and stood in front of the doors. The doors opened and everyone stood up. We started walking forward and everyone was looking at us.

I turned to look at Melanie. She was smiling at everyone. She looked very happy and I felt like I wanted to cry. My daughter was beautiful and she looked beautiful in her wedding dress.

We made it to the Altair and the eight if us stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today for the union in sacred matrimony of Paul and Melanie, Jack and Florence, Alejandro and Roselin, & Lance and Meadow to exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives these women to be married to these men?" The priest said.

"Their mothers and us." I said. Then I gave Melanie's hand to Paul and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I went to sit down next to my wife.

She took my hand in her and she smiled.

I gave her a small peck and smiled. "Can you believe that a visit to the vet got us here?" I asked.

She smiled. "It was love at first sight. History repeated itself with Mel." She said.

I nodded.

It sure had.

"Can you believe that seventeen years ago we got married in this same church?" I whispered.

Karla smiled. "And we promised our love for eternity." She whispered.

I nodded. "In front of God I promise you again my love for eternity." I whispered to her.

Karla grinned. "Forever and ever babe." She said before she kissed me.

**And that's it guys :) I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I made this chapter long just for ya'll. I was going to stop at the end of the wedding between Karla and Jace but then I was going to end it after David's graduation but then I thought about it and decided that it would be nice to see how the over protective dads would react the day that their first daughters got married. Thank you so much for the support. Thank you for keeping up with this story. Thank you for reviewing and I'll see you guys next time when I post a new story or when I update one of my old ones. Thank you so much and I can't believe that I have finished my first story :)**


End file.
